The Totally Behind the Scenes Moments of Aleheather
by fandomqueenmadi
Summary: Let's face it, there is always something behind the truth. The cameras eventually turn off and everyone is left at peace. Not everything is or can be caught on tape. And not everything is seen. There are always secrets between contestants and there always will be. These are the events that were never seen between TV rivals and future couple, Alejandro and Heather.
1. Prologue

_**Let's face it, there is always something behind the truth. The cameras eventually turn off and everyone is left at peace. Not everything is or can be caught on tape. And not everything is seen. There are always secrets between contestants and there always will be.**_

 _ **Total Drama [toe-tall drah-mah]**_

 ** _noun_**

 ** _A reality TV show where teenagers compete against each other for a grand prize of one million dollars_**

 ** _World Tour [wor-ld two-r]_**

 ** _noun_**

 ** _A voyage across the world_**

 ** _Aleheather [Ah-ley-heath-er]_**

 ** _noun_**

 ** _The complicated relationship between Alejandro Burromuerto and Heather Smith. By far the most intriguing and difficult romance/rivalry in TV History_**

 ** _As I have said, not everything is caught on tape. These are the events that were never seen between TV rivals and future couple, Alejandro and Heather_**


	2. Episode One: Walk Like An Egyptian Pt 1

From the second Heather stepped on the bus (fashionably late) and only one seat was remaining next to one of the newbies, she grumbled. Boy was he in for a ride. Nobody even liked Heather, she would've sat alone if Chris didn't require his own seat.

She put her backpack underneath the seat of whoever was in front of her and she leaned back, attempting to take a nap. The drive from the entire cast and crew's meeting spot to the airport was roughly 45 minutes, and with no electronics, she couldn't listen to music or text any of her so-called friends back home.

Heather took a small glance at the man she was next to. He wore sunglasses, so she couldn't tell what color his eyes were, a red shirt and gray pants (including designer boots). She rolled her eyes, he would last maybe three episodes at most. Heather could read contestants like a book, and he seemed like the type of materialistic person who would cry if they got a food stain on their prom dress or bought the $100 cologne instead of the store brand.

"So, what are you here for, probably just to get some dumb blonde girlfriend like Lindsay and get fame and fortune. Well guess what, that's not how this works. Unless you want to come out of here alive, you need to trust the right people _newbie_ ," Heather crossed her arms and gave him a small glare.

"Well hello to you too," he chuckled,"You're Heather, correct?". His voice was as smooth as silk, an accent that was both attractive and soothing.

She almost laughed,"Yeah, what's it to you? I'm not here to make any friends, have I made that clear from the past two seasons? Infact, I predict that I'll be winning this season, and I also can see that you will be one of the first few to go,"

The man looked down to her,"And why do you assume that? Doesn't _everyone_ assume that they are going to win these shows? You have a chance, but I don't see you winning, you get way too confident towards the end and start to fizzle out,"

"How dare you!" she yelled, causing half of the cast to turn to her,"I have gotten to the final 10 in _both_ seasons, and the semi finals in one of them. I've eliminated 13 contestants in ONE season, that's half of the cast gone because of me! So you saying that I _fizzle_ out towards the end is a complete joke,"

"Someone has a temper," he smirks and she turns her whole body away for him. She should've payed someone to sit there. Heather would honestly sit with _anyone_ else, even Zeke!

"You know, you're a complete asshole and I don't even know your name!" she screamed. They had been sitting next to each other for maybe a total of 3 minutes and Heather wanted him to shut his prett-ANNOYING! His annoying mouth.

The mysterious asshole (as Heather refers to him) gave her a flirtatious smile,"Alejandro Burromuerto, that is my name,"

"Well, Ale-whatever, you can lose any hope of you winning this game, because in the few minutes you've been on this bus, you've gained a powerful enemy," Heather glared and made an attempt to go to sleep.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Alejandro laughed and went about his business.

He already knew how to get under Heather's skin, and she hated every bit of it.

When Heather saw the plane, she wanted to vomit. Being on a plane constantly with him made her sick to her stomach. Heather entered the plane with everyone else and stuck her luggage in the stowaway, making sure her duffle bag was as far away as it could be from anyone else's.

"You have 5 minutes to explore alone, then meet back here for the official tour," Chris announced and everyone went off on their own, but to Heather's annoyance, Alejandro began to walk with her.

Heather turned to him, arms crossed and eyes shooting daggers,"Don't you have anywhere else to be besides following me? It's seriously annoying,"

"My apologies mi ángel," Alejandro responded,"I just find you to be very intriguing Heather,"

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes and walks off alone, but she feels his stare as she wanders to god knows where on this hell hole of a plane.

The only person that Heather felt didn't totally hate her on the show was the new girl, she was a huge fan of the show, so why wouldn't she be a fan of her?

An eleven hour flight was not appealing, especially because she was not the biggest fan of flying. It's not like Heather was afraid like Owen, it just wasn't her favorite thing. She looked out the window, sitting next to Sierra and Courtney, almost the only girls not sitting by Alejandro.

The thought of him just made Heather sick, how could any of them be _that_ attracted to him. He was just an arrogant asshole, and eventually everyone would know it. Before she knew it, Sierra had tapped Heather's shoulder, sending her out of her trance.

"You okay Heath?" Sierra questioned,"You were spacing out there for a minute,"

Heather sat up,"Oh, yeah, I'm good," she suddenly came up with a plan on how she could possibly get him out of this game,"I'm perfect actually, thanks for asking,"

She would spend the season seeming like she may have feelings for him, until the time came and she would stab him in the back. This plan was foolproof!

"So like I was saying Courtney," Sierra continued, and Heather chose to join their conversation,"Even if a female has made it to the finale in both Island and Action, neither of them won, so I propose that a female will win instead of a male,"

Courtney paused,"So you think that just because a girl hasn't won yet, it will happen this year?"

"Absolutely," she nodded in response.

"Then who would win?" Courtney questioned,"If a girl is winning, then which one of us would it be?"

Sierra pulled a chart from her bag, (why she carried those I have no idea) and laid it on the table,"According to recent polls, 62% of fans predict that Heather will win, 24% think Courtney will win, and 8% are confident that Izzy has a shot. The other 6% are split between Bridgette and Gwen,"

It was reassuring that other people believed in Heather, it felt like not everyone hates her,"Looks like these fans know what they're talking about,"

"I am confident that the 24% are absolutely correct, don't worry Heath, I'll give you $25 of my winnings," Courtney laughed and walked off to join Duncan.

"Between you and me, Courtney doesn't have a shot," Sierra whispered,"She gets way too over confident, you saw what happened at the end of Action, she thought that being in the final 4 insinuated that she would be going to the finale,"

"Ugh I know right! She thinks that just because a mere 24% of people think she might win makes her automatically assume that she has the million,"Heather rolled her eyes.

Sierra sat in shock,"Wow, _the_ Heather is speaking to me! I'm not worthy my queen!" she bowed her head to Heather, making things awkward.

When Heather glanced over at Alejandro, he was staring at her, then he immediately went back to talking with Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy and even Gwen!

"Creep much," Heather muttered under her breath. She knew that in this game, Alejandro would be the death of her, but the main question, for how long?

When the plane began landing, Heather woke up startled and noticed she was laying on something, more like someone. She looked up and saw that her head was laid comfortably on Alejandro's shoulder. _Damnit, must've moved onto him_. Heather felt like Courtney when she woke up asleep on Duncan's body.

"Cozy amor?" he questioned, still wearing his asshole smirk. God, she hated him.

Heather stood up as fast as possible,"Eww! I feel disgusting," she muttered, walking off to find Sierra squeezing the life out of Cody.

The nerd stayed awake, trying to signal for Heather to wake up Sierra. He didn't totally hate her, why not try and gain a new Lindsay and Beth?

"Hey Sierra, we're landing soon," Heather whispered, shaking Sierra's arm, effectively waking her up and releasing her grip from Cody.

Cody mumbled,"Thank you," as Heather walked off and sat down at the table full of old fruit.

She picked up a browning banana and set it back down immediately. Doesn't this show have food that doesn't taste like it's rotting, or even isn't rotting?

The plane came to a stop and Chef's voice came over the intercom,"We have officially made our descent into Egypt, meet outside of the plane by the pyramid for further instructions.

Heather stood up from the uncomfortable table and made her way off the plane, she hadn't breathed fresh air since the damn flight started. Luckily, she was the first off and walked alone to the pyramids.

"So Heather, I hope we make it on the same team," Alejandro says from behind her,"We would surely win _every_ challenge,"

She turned around, ponytail whipping and a pissed off expression,"What does get lost mean?! Seriously, just leave me alone, UGH!"

Alejandro simply smirked, knowing that his existence bugged her. He didn't even have to try to annoy her, all he had to do is speak and she would want to rip her hair out.

Owen approached Alejandro and the two walked together,"So Al, you and Heather… she probably likes you,"

"I can't be so sure about that, my mere existence annoys her," he chuckled, crossing his arms,"But that could be used to my advantage,"

"She's pretty smart, you'd have a hard time getting her to not hate you. She still hates me after what happened in TDI, yikes," Owen tapped his fingers nervously.

Alejandro gave him a strange look,"And what exactly did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing too bad,"Owen almost laughed,"Just that Gwen and I tag teamed to beat Heather and she ended up getting her head shaved,"

Gwen walked past the two and gave Owen a high-five,"And I still don't regret it at all, even if she did beat me last season,"

Heather heard the three talking about her shaved head, and honestly, she could care less, her hair was back, and she surprisingly liked it shorter, it showcased how pretty she looks.

Heather, Sierra and Cody had finally rushed out of the pyramid, almost the last to get out. Sierra went over to the second team, while Cody and Heather remained with the third.

"Seems like over would've been easier, huh Heather?" Alejandro called out from his team mat, causing Heather to roll her eyes.

She turned around,"Do you think I care what you think?! Well, I don't, y-you jerk!"

"What a clever insult," he taunts back,"I think I'll start using that one more often, jerk,"

Heather rolled her eyes at him and waited for the only five possible people left to be on her and Cody's team, which were Izzy, Courtney, Gwen, Ezekiel and Duncan. _How fun_.

Izzy rushed out, wrapped up as a mummy, holding another person, all in the wrap. Sometimes, she wondered why the producers would even want Izzy on the show, she is a whack job.

"Izzy, you're carrying the undead!" Noah yelled as Owen gasped. How freaking stupid could they be?

To her expense, Izzy was on her team which was slightly annoying. That only meant that miss CIT and Goth Ball would be on her team as well.

"I _really_ wish I didn't have to be on a team with Gwen again," Heather said to Cody, rolling her eyes.

Cody shrugged,"She isn't so bad, but Courtney...after spending time with her at Playa De Losers during Season One I'm scared of her,"

"She isn't scary," she laughed,"Just annoying and bossy, _too_ bossy for my taste. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we might just be the only sane people on our team…"

" _I_ might be the only sane person on this team. You may not be as bossy as Courtney, but you can be pretty rude..please don't kill me for saying that," he said, covering his face.

Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,"I never thought I would say it, but I'd rather be on a team with _Alejandro_ ,"

"What was that?" Alejandro called out from his team mat,"Did Heather just say she would rather be on a team with _me_?"

"I already regret saying that," she groaned.

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I'll be posting 1-2 times a week and I already have several other chapters done, I just want to keep a schedule so I don't have to stress too much when writing (because I honestly have a lot of other oneshot suggestions)**_


	3. Episode Two: Walk Like An Egyptian Pt 2

Filming episodes back to back was always annoying, especially when it was a hundred and something degrees in the middle of Egypt. Of _all_ places, why Egypt? Couldn't they have gone to California or even Russia? At least it wasn't the desert.

"Heather," Cody called out from the rear of the camel,"Can you at least scoot over a bit so I can _sit_ on the camel?"

She turned around with a smirk on her face,"I would...but that would mean I had to care enough about you to move,"

"Look Heather, I've never really asked you this, but why are you _such_ a bitch to every human you come in contact with?" Gwen questioned, giving her an irritated glance.

" _Maybe_ I wouldn't be such a bitch if you weren't all losers and a waste of my time," Heather glared at Gwen.

From the top of his team, Alejandro had a good view of their argument. He had to admit, she looked very attractive when upset, almost more so than when she seemed happy. Her glare was one he longed to see more of through out the season, and that he would.

Heather turned towards Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and did as he wanted, shooting him a death glare,"What are you looking at _pretty boy_?"

"How flattering, you called me pretty," he chuckled,"I'd prefer handsome, but I'll take what I can get,"

She rolled her eyes and focused back on her team. They had to win this challenge, or at least not lose.

He blew her a kiss. It was out of spite, but he still blew her a kiss. That was enough to fluster her, focusing more on him than the game, which was his strategy.

"Um..do you think that _meant_ anything?" Heather asked Sierra as the team tried shoving the camel on the boat.

"What, Alejandro blowing you a kiss?" Sierra stated blatantly, allowing the

entire team to stare at them.

Gwen crossed her arms at the two,"New guy blew Heather a kiss, wow.

never thought I would see the day when a guy showed Heather _any_ form of affection,"

Heather glared at Gwen, then turned back to Sierra,"Yes, Alejandro blowing me a kiss,"

"Maybe," she answered, shrugging her shoulders,"He _is_ a major flirt, I can tell. However, he has only flirted with you and slightly Bridgette. I'm leaning more towards yes,"

She looked over to his team, watching Alejandro complete the raft. Heather let out a romantic sigh, then realized what she did.

"Did I just let out-"

"A romantic sigh, yes you did Heather. Now can you focus on the challenge, we need to win so we can get in first class," Courtney nagged.

"What was _that_?!" Heather said to Alejandro after the challenge,"You blew me a kiss!"

"I had no idea it affected you that much, but knowing it did is interesting," Alejandro laughed.

She looked him in the eyes, trying to display anger,"You are _so_ annoying and I can't wait to see your ass kicked off this plane,"

"You won't be seeing that for a while Heather, I hate to break it to you, but I plan on winning this game as well. Why else do you think I would be here?" he questioned, holding her chin in his hand.

"I-I," Heather looked at him wide eyed,"I have to go, _right_ now," she rushed off to her team.

Heather still wasn't sure what it was about him that made her heart skip a beat, but it truly annoyed her and she wanted it to end soon. But if he meant what he was saying on how he would be here for a while, she was in trouble.

 _ **I know this one is shorter but oh well. I promise the story gets better as it goes on since there was minimal interaction in the beginning of the season**_


	4. Episode3:Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japa

As Sierra and Cody rolled in her pinball, Heather observed her team _losing_. It was so aggravating having to be with a team full of the most irritating contestants in Total Drama history. Cody wasn't even _that_ bad compared to Gwen, Courtney and Sierra but there was always better.

"Are you two even trying?!" Heather yelled, pushing the paddle as far as it could go, only for Alejandro to smash into her,"AHHH! Damn you!"

But when she looked back to his ball, Alejandro didn't look sympathetic. In fact, he was smirking at her as if it was on purpose.

She stood up and pointed at his ball,"Did either of you two see that? He

totally did that on purpose!"

"As if, Alejandro wouldn't do something that _conniving_ , he isn't you," Courtney stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Courtney is right," Gwen chimed in,"Alejandro is too nice to try and hurt someone on purpose, even if it is you,"

"I _swear_ he did that on purpose, I'm not crazy!" Heather yelled as Sierra and Cody rolled out of the arena,"And we lost the challenge. _Fantastic_ ," she stormed off.

After the argument on what their commercial should be, the three girls found themselves in a full out screaming match nearby Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's set.

" _I'M_ TEAM CAPTAIN SO _MY_ IDEAS SHOULD BE USED!" Heather screamed, stomping on the floor.

Courtney threw her hands up in the air,"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME TEAM CAPTAIN MISS HALTER TOP?"

"OH _I DON'T KNOW,"_ she crossed her arms,"SINCE I DIDN'T HAVE TO _SUE_ MY WAY BACK INTO THE GAME AND GET _FOURTH_!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN _MAKE_ THE MERGE!" Gwen cut in,"BUT BOTH OF YOUR IDEAS _SUCK_!"

Heather turned to Gwen, shooting her a glare,"I DON'T REMEMBER YOU MAKING IT EITHER _PASTY_! IN FACT, I THINK THAT _I_ WAS THE ONE WHO GOT YOU BOOTED!"

Finally, the opposing team was over their arguing, but nobody wanted to speak up.

"Ladies ladies," Noah interrupted the argument, standing in the middle of the three,"You're all wrong, now can you _leave_ our set?"  
Gwen clasped her hands together," _Perfect_ idea! Maybe _Noah_ should be our team leader, he would be better than either of you _two_ ,"

"That wasn't really my poi-"

"SHUT UP NOAH!" Heather yelled, crossing her arms," _Those_ two can leave since they followed me here, I'll stay here, thank you very much,"

Alejandro gave her a confused look,"But what about the challenge, why aren't you filming your commercial chica?"

"First of all, I don't know Spanish, so don't try to flip languages on me with your little insults," she snapped,"Secondly, Sierra and Cody are coming up with their own idea since my team doesn't think that my brilliant idea is good. I mean seriously, _fireworks,_ don't give me epilepsy and cereal killer masks? What are we, a slasher flic?!"

"Someone is _muy luchadora_ ," he smirked, crossing his arms,"But I called you _girl_ , that wasn't an insult,"

Heather got in his face, glaring at the latin man," _What_ did I just say! Now I _know_ you are insulting me!"

"He called you feisty,"Courtney rolled her eyes,"Learn another language _white girl_ ,"

"First of all, I am only _half_ white," she then turned to Courtney, poking her chest,"Second, I'm fluent in French, so don't get all pissy when I don't know _three_ languages,"

"Oh, why don't you say something to me in French?" Alejandro chuckled,"I would _love_ to hear what you have to say to be in a foreign language,"

" _Alright_ ," Heather walked back up to him,"Vous êtes un trou du cul putain, mais vous êtes un trou du cul _chaud_ putain,"

Right after, she walked off going god knows where. Everyone stared at Heather, unsure of what was said. Well, one person didn't look confused.

Gwen stood, mouth agape. Thankfully, she was also fluent in French, and she was stunned.

While boarding the plane, Heather was pulled into the cargo hold by her wrist. She didn't know who it was, but she reluctantly followed the mystery person. When there was enough light to identify who was dragging her, she immediately went wide eyed.

"Alejandro," she growled," _Why_ did you bring me down here? You RAMMED into me during the challenge _and_ insulted me in a language I don't even know!"

"I just wanted to congratulate you amor," Alejandro smiled, moving a piece of Heather's hair out of her face.

Heather felt herself practically _melt_ to his touch,"I-I...thank you," she finally whispered,"Was that is?"

He shook his head,"No, and I wanted to let you know that you look very pretty when you are angry," and with that, he disappeared, leaving Heather alone in the cargo hold, confused yet wanting more.

 _ **Wow once again these are going to be way shorter up until Aleheather starts interacting more on camera because then there will be even more OFF camera stuff. Like I said, it will be changed to M when Episode 13 rolls around...and I assume everyone can guess why :)))))))))**_


	5. Episode Four: Anything Yukon Do

As Heather was hopping the icebergs, she felt herself nearly slip. Yes, _nearly._ She was going way too fast and before she knew it, her feet slid and she prepared for the worst. Until, nothing happened. All Heather felt was a strong grip on her wrist.

"I can't just let _una mujer hermosa_ like yourself get injured," Alejandro grinned, looking down at Heather.

She ripped her wrist from his grip, rubbing it with her other hand,"Did I say you could touch me, because I don't remember saying you could,"

"Just be grateful I didn't let you fall," he smirked, seeing Bridgette come into view, then turning back to talk to Heather, but she was gone.

All Heather heard in the distance was,"You can do it, just jump," and the sound of kissing.

He kissed Bridgette, now she was pissed. Heather couldn't even find a real reason to be angry with Alejandro, he just made her upset over stupid things. Like talking to her in Spanish so she didn't know what he was saying or kissing other girls. Wait, why was she so upset about him kissing Bridgette. She shouldn't be, there was no other reason. Unless...no, she was _not_ jealous that Bridgette kissed him.

Not one bit.

Yet all at the same time, she was infuriated, engulfed with rage.

Heather sent another whip to Courtney, making her run even faster. From a distance, she could see two people at a meeting point, one looked like Bridgette and the other was Alejandro. Once they got closer, Heather noticed his shirt was off. Was he _that_ stupid? He would get hypothermia!

"Courtney," Heather ordered,"Go faster… we're in the lead!" she gave her another slash.

Courtney turned around with a glare," _Stop_ whipping me! I'll go faster if you ask politely!"

"I would, but this is more enjoyable. Besides, you deserve it for almost costing us the challenge," she shrugged, noticing the two at the pole leaning towards each other.

They were really going to kiss _again_! Heather rolled her eyes, obviously irritated by the two. Suddenly, she saw Alejandro's team draw nearer and he slipped onto their sled, leaving Bridgette to kiss the pole. Nobody else on her team noticed the two, looks like she had some blackmail on him.

This time the roles were reversed and _Heather_ was dragging Alejandro into the cargo hold. He had some explaining to do, and he better do it fast.

" _Why_ the hell would you kiss Bridgette?!" she yelled, pinning him against a crate.

"I'm glad to know that you're jealous," he smirked,"It seems that you _actually_ care when I interact with other females,"

Heather rolled her eyes,"Oh _please_ , there is a huge difference between interacting with other girls and _kissing_ other girls. And I am _not_ jealous!"

"Then why are you so upset about our kiss? I could kiss you right now if I wanted to,"

"You're disgusting." she loosened his grip,"As _if_ I would want to kiss you...no way,"

Alejandro looked at her with a new form of curiosity,"You seem a bit in denial reina,"

Her grip on him then tightened even faster than it loosened," _What_ does that mean?!"

"Queen...it means queen," he whispered into her ear,"Because that

 _exactly_ what you are, you're the queen of this game. And keep this between us, but a _rey_ is rising to power, so you better watch out,"

A rey, what the hell was a rey? Heather then remembered that he called her a queen. Was a rey….a _king_.

"As if you're ruling this season, let alone alongside _me_. Just because you are smooth with some of the girls here doesn't mean that you automatically get the million dollars," Heather scowled.

Alejandro gave her a smirk,"I understand that flirting with women won't ensure that I win, but what about you, what if the reina…. _crumbles_?"

He then took the opportunity, leaving Heather alone in the cargo hold confused for the second time.


	6. Episode Five: Broadway Baby

Chris had decided as a reward for four eliminations in a row that everyone would take a quick stop in New York, sleeping in an actual hotel. There wasn't a curfew and the cameras weren't on so they got actual privacy for once. Heather chose to walk around Central Park, not getting to appreciate the beautiful city in it's true glory during the challenge.

She had changed into a more comfortable pair of jeans, taking her hair out of its usual ponytail as she observed the area alone. Well, alone until someone came to walk with her.

"I asked this question earlier, but never got a response," Alejandro crossed his arms,"But isn't Central Park _romantic_?"

Heather rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the man,"Whatever. Why are you walking with me?"

"Heather, let's face it. The cameras are off and you seem like someone I would like to associate myself with after this dreaded show," he looked over at her.

"Pshh, yeah right. As if I would _ever_ want to see you after I win this season," she looked around at the park in an attempt to distract herself from his presence,"Besides, you're probably just lying to me so I'll fall for you. Well _newsflash_ , I am _not_ going to let myself fall for you like Bridgette did,"

Alejandro rested a hand on her shoulder,"Bridgette was a mere pawn in my plan to further myself in this game. I wish to get to know you better, is there any harm in that?"

Heather shook his hand off her shoulder and went to sit down at a bench,"What, so you can exploit my weaknesses to the entire viewing world?"

"I don't think trying to find out your favorite color can get me any further in this game," he noted.

The two remained silent for a minute, just observing the true beauty of Central Park. It was a very pretty place and both wanted to take everything in since they would be leaving in the morning.

"Pastel Purple…"

"What?" Alejandro turned to Heather, watching her look down at her hands.

She looked at him, her short hair perfectly framing her face. Heather did look gorgeous,"My favorite color is pastel purple, or red. I like both,"

"You should wear purple more often, it would bring out your eyes. They are like a raging storm, dangerous yet mysterious. Beautiful," he smiled, now staring into her eyes.

"Shut up," Heather turned away from him in fear that she would give into his charm if she stared at him any longer.

"Why don't you take my compliments chica?" Alejandro questioned,"You seem to push me away even more than normal whenever I compliment you,"

She ran her fingers through her short hair, shivering at the now colder weather,"Because I don't like you,"

"That isn't a very good answer. Tell me the truth, why don't you take my compliments?" he insisted.

"Because," Heather turned back to him,"Nobody else compliments me...I'm not used to having someone bring out things in me that even I don't find attractive in myself,"

Alejandro frowned,"Well, whoever doesn't compliment you is missing out on a great woman,"

"I...I... _whatever_ ," she crossed her arms,"Back to the topic before, what else do you want to know about me?"

"The basics. You already said your favorite color, what about your favorite movie?" he asked.

"You're going to make fun of me," Heather rolled her eyes,"I'll only say if you tell me what your favorite color is,"

Alejandro scooted closer to her,"Red, or green. Now you have to tell me your favorite movie,"

"You promise that you won't make fun of me?" she asked, crossing her arms at the latin man,"

"Promise,"

Heather turned her head away from him, finally mumbling so he almost couldn't hear," _Phantom of the Opera_ ,"

He tried to hold in a chuckle, knowing she would be pissed if he did,"I never found you to be the musical type,"

"I'm really not," she laughed at herself,"I just grew up watching it, I saw it on Broadway for my thirteenth birthday. It was amazing...if we were in New York for more that one day, I would go see it right now,"

"I've never seen it, tell me about it," Alejandro insisted, turning to her with a _genuine_ smile.

Heather gave him a smile back, for some reason not hating him at the moment,"Okay...so a young singer names Christine Daee is tutored by the Phantom of the Opera. He is a creative _genius_ who writes all of the operas for the Paris opera house all while living underneath it and concealing his face from the public eye. The Phantom starts to fall in love with not only Christine's voice, but with Christine herself. However, Christine loves an old childhood friend named Raoul. Due to this, the Phantom becomes extremely jealous and...well I can't say the rest,"

"You can't just _end_ it like that!" he grabbed onto his head,"It sounds like a good movie, and a good play,"

"The play is better," Heather shrugged,"But something about Gerard Butler still makes the movie not as bad,"

The two remained silent once more, observing the scenery as the sun began to set.

She stood up, looking down at him,"We better get going, it'll get even colder and our teams are probably wondering where we are,"

"Yeah…" Alejandro stood up,"It was actually _nice_ talking to you in a non-competitive way,"

"I agree. Maybe you aren't the worst person on this show after all. _Maybe_ ," Heather insisted before walking off alone, not bothering to wait for him.

 **Since the next episode in the actual series is an aftermath episode, it'll be stuff between Broadway Baby and Slap Slap Revolution which means it will be a shorter chapter. Towards the middle the chapters will be much longer, trust me! I hope you're enjoying this series so far because I'm having lots of fun writing it.**


	7. Episode 6: Bridgette Over Troubled Water

"I still can't believe Bridgette is _already_ gone," Gwen ranted to Courtney and Heather,"We may not have talked as much during the second season..but I considered us friends,"

Courtney shrugged her shoulders,"Hey, she let a guy distract her from a million dollars. Anyone who is willing to do _that_ is a fool,"

"But _you_ know better than anyone what it's like feeling a connection with someone," Gwen insisted,"You and Duncan…"

"There is a huge difference between my Duncan and I's relationship and that of Bridgette and Geoff," Courtney argued.

Heather finally spoke up,"It _wasn't_ Geoff who distracted her from the game. I think it was Alejandro,"

"But Alejandro really liked Bridgette. I heard from Noah that he was sad about her leaving the show," Courtney brought up,"Besides, he seems like a sweet guy,"

"Are you _all_ forgetting the fact that Alejandro was supposed to be on Total Drama Dirtbags?" Heather stood up,"He is _obviously_ an asshole!"

"But so were a _bear_ and an _eskimo_ ,"Gwen rolled her eyes,"Face it Heather, you're jealous because Alejandro is into someone else,"

Heather threw her hands in the air,"I am _not_ jealous! He is a total jerk who flirts with anything that has a pulse!"

"That still doesn't make him a bad guy. Someone can be a flirt but not have to be an awful person," Courtney noted,"Believe what you want, but he isn't that bad,"

"You'll see, you'll _all_ see. I'm right about Ale _jerk_ dro. He is just a manipulative little asshole who only cares about himself!" Heather left First Class and went to the confessional. She had some things that she needed to get off her chest.

Heather entered the stall and turned on camera, sitting down,"I can't _believe_ none of them see Alejandro for the person he really is! Am I the _only_ person here who isn't a total idiot! Well...I am. But besides the fact that I have a brain, he does to. Alejandro is smart, Chris said he is an honor roll student. I guess I am too...but there is only room for _one_ real player, and that's me. I'm not going to let some attractive newbie from Spain steal _my_ money! I deserve it more than any of those losers,"

"Are you done in there?" a voice called out from the other side of the door,"I have a few things I need to say myself,"

She opened the door and saw Alejandro,"The confessional is _all_ yours. Jerk,"

"I thought after our night in New York that you didn't hate me," he crossed his arms at her.

"Well then I guess you were wrong," Heather groaned and walked back to first class.

 **Like I said...super damn short. I promise it gets better over time.**


	8. Episode Seven: Slap Slap Revolution

Flirting with _Leshawna_? Heather thought that Bridgette was an overstep for someone like him, but _Leshawna_? Was he that desperate to flirt with someone like her, or was he just trying to make Heather jealous? She couldn't figure out why Alejandro made her so confused about almost everything. The way he would flirt with other girls one way, but Heather another. When he would give everyone else a cocky smile and Heather one that seemed genuine. Overall, Heather didn't know how he made her feel so weak.

"Heather!" Courtney yelled, interrupting her thoughts,"Stop day dreaming about Alejandro and _focus_!"

She turned around, resting her elbow on the shovel,"I _wasn't_ thinking about that arrogant jerk! He wishes that he was in my thoughts,"

"Not by the way he is flirting with Leshawna. I thought she was into Harold...but he isn't too bad looking," Gwen looked over at Alejandro.

" _That's_ daydreaming," Heather pointed at Gwen and sent another shovel full of meat into the grinder,"I just spaced out for a minute,"

Courtney rolled her eyes at Heather's obvious excuse,"Well, focus then. We are already behind!"

Heather went to take another shovel of meat, only to be greeted with nothing,"There isn't any left,"

"But that's impossible, it's so... _small_ ," Cody gestured to their sausage, and he was right. It was _much_ smaller.

"We could use meat Cody," Heather called out, thumbing towards Sierra and her sausage sculpture.

Her tooth. After all of the awful things that happened to Heather in the first and second season, _now_ she lost a tooth! Because of someone she even considered as a friend! With a quick eye roll, Heather grabbed Alejandro by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the cargo hold.

"You better have a _damn_ good reason for what just happened out there," she growled, pinning him against a crate.

He stared at her first in shock, then his cocky attitude took over again,"I'm not sure what you are talking about,"

"Oh please," Heather snickered before locking him in that position,"You _threw_ the challenge to Sierra, there is no way that she could've knocked you off the platform!"

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment because you think I could've beat Sierra," Alejandro leaned forward, her grip already loosening.

" _Anyone_ could beat Sierra. That's my point," she shot him a glare,"I want to know _why_ you did? Why you took a dive for me!"

He leaned in even closer to her,"That is a very... _serious_ accusation you are making,"

Heather felt her entire body give way, her legs slightly shaking and her palms became sweaty. Was he _really_ making her weak? "Well...it's t-true. You could've _won_ , and you claimed to everyone that I distracted you," her eyes widened and she smirked,"Did you throw it because you were... _concerned_ about me?"

"What!" Alejandro said in complete surprise,"No...why would I be concerned about a _minx_ like you?"

"Defensive, are we?" she grinned in satisfaction, she was _breaking_ him,"No need to deny it,"

He shook his head,"There is _nothing_ to deny. I didn't throw the challenge for you,"

"Oh..but are you sure?" she tilted his chin back towards her with the most confidence she had in a long time,"Because from what _I've_ heard, I come up with brilliant plans," she leaned towards his ear,"And besides, maybe I _am_ just a minx,"

Heather found a prime opportunity to do just as he had done to her twice. She let go of him and turned on her heel to leave, making sure to blow him a kiss as she exited the cargo hold.

For the first time _ever_ , Alejandro was confused. Nothing confused him ever, but it seemed like there was a shift in power.

And in time, the reina would rise back to the top.

 **Haha with chapter 13 slowly approaching, my friend nopephan is helping me write the fun chapter and plan it out. This is going to be so good! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story because the response to how much people like it is overwhelming! I'm going to try and update more often but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. Episode Eight: The Am-AH-Zon Race

"Heather…" Sierra whispered, nudging the snoring girl," _Heather_ ," she turned to her entire team,"She's knocked out for sure, what did you guys want to talk about?"

Courtney rolled her eyes,"What do you _think_? Queenie over there is a bit too comfortable in this game. Next elimination, she goes home,"

"That is the best idea you've had all season, I'm in," Gwen smirked,"Everyone in favor for Heather going out at the first chance we get?"

Cody nodded,"Yeah...but I can't help but feel she has a thing with someone...new guy. Alejandro,"

" _Really_ ," Courtney crossed her arms,"But Heather can't love anyone besides herself. She is just so... _Heather_ ,"

Gwen scoffed in disgust,"Eww...I can't imagine someone like her actually liking someone,"

"I know, but she at least has some type of feeling towards him. I feel like she left then Alejandro would be harder to get out later," Cody noted

"Yeah, I mean sure Heather is strong, but it seems like her only weakness _is_ Alejandro. And she is his. If we get rid of one of them, then the other is bound to stay focused," Sierra said.

"That _is_ true...I mean we should win for a while, so if we convince Chris is Really Really Hot to keep Alejandro until the merge and we do the same with Heather than we can get rid of them," Courtney shrugged.

Gwen stood up,"Whatever, I thought you were _smart_ Courtney," she walked over to one of the first class seats,"But I'm going to sleep,"

"I'd appreciate if you _losers_ stopped talking about me,"

Everyone turned to where Heather was sitting as she glared at all four of them,"And I do _not_ have a thing with Alejandro! He is just an annoying flirt who just so happens to try and get to me at any chance he gets,"

"Are you _seriously_ trying to deny that you like someone," Courtney laughed,"Everyone has crushes, it isn't a bad thing to like him,"

"Except for I _don't_ like him!" Heather insisted,"I mean, there is nothing positive about Alejandro! He is a manipulative _jerk_ that probably wants to get his hands down my pants," she looked out the window with a frown,"Just like every other guy…"

Sierra sat down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder,"Heather...that isn't true,"

She stood up and crossed her arms," _Yes_ it is! All guys want from me is sex or someone to hook up with. This is stupid, I'm going to the common area,"

Heather walked out of first class alone and sat down at one of the benches. Sierra was wrong, nobody wanted her for anything that wasn't sexual. Everyone knew that Heather was just an object, a _pawn_. That's why the second she told any guy she wasn't in it for sex, they left her at that second. She didn't trust anyone enough to let them take her virginity, it was sacred for her. Not even because of religion, she just believed it was something special and that it shouldn't be just some random guy.

But at the same time, she wanted to know what it was like. What having sex with someone she didn't love felt like. If it was anything good, then she couldn't even imagine what it would be like with someone she _actually_ cared about.

"Something troubling you _chica_?" a voice said, interrupting her in depth thoughts.

Heather turned towards where the sound came from and saw Alejandro approaching her in a pair of pajama sweats. She had on a pair of cotton shorts and a black sports bra with her glasses on.

She turned away from him, crossing her arms," _No_ , and why would you care anyways?"

"Well," Alejandro started, sitting next to her,"I figured after New York we didn't hate each other. And...are those _glasses_?"

"No," Heather said, removing her lenses and clutching them in her hands,"These are _not_ glasses,"

He chuckled, scooting closer to her," _Yes_ , they are. You have glasses, I want to see them on you,"

" _Absolutely_ not! There is no way I'm letting you see me with these... _nerdy_ glasses," she snorted, looking down at her glasses with a frown,"They make me look stupid,"

"So you are admitting it," Alejandro smirked,"Do you wear contacts? You don't seem like the type who would wear glasses in public,"

Hesitantly, Heather gave a quick nod,"Yeah...and I only wear them at night or on the occasion during the winter,"

"Then let me see you with them on, and with your hair down. I know I saw your hair down in New York, but I want to see if it looks any different with your glasses" he insisted.

"Why are you so eager to see me with my glasses on?" she questioned, finally looking up at him,"I mean, it's _just_ glasses,"

Alejandro rested an arm on the table and gave her a smile,"I'd say the same about you...now just show me,"

"This is _stupid_ ," Heather rolled her eyes and put on the glasses, turning towards him," _There,_ satisfied?"

He stared at her with a wide eyed expression. With her glasses on, Heather looked different. Not hot or sexy, but pretty. She looked genuinely beautiful.

" _Very_ …" Alejandro took a hand and removed her ponytail, allowing her raven hair to fall down to her shoulders.

She let out a small laugh, fixing her hair so it framed her face,"Are you okay?"

Alejandro snapped out of his quick trance and moved a hand to her cheek, staring into her gray eyes,"Fine...I'm fine,"

"Well now you saw me," Heather took off her glasses and set them down on the table,"Is that all you wanted?"

Without even noticing, the two were rather close to each other. Heather had her hands resting on her lap and Alejandro had one hand on her face while his arm was on the table.

"You should wear them more often...they make you look pretty," he shrugged, picking up the glasses and setting them back on her.

She sighed," _Why_? They make me look like a geek, I can see just fine with my contacts anyways,"

Alejandro leaned in closer, their noses touching,"Like I said...you look even more beautiful with them on,"

Heather saw the direction that their interaction was going in and she needed whatever was going to happen to stop. She stood up, slightly shaking,"I...I have to go,"

She rushed out of the common area and went back to first class. When she noticed that everyone was back asleep, Heather sat back down at the chair she was in and grabbed the blanket. The whole night she didn't sleep well, the thought of them almost kissing was implanted in her brain.

After what happened at the elimination ceremony, Heather found the door to the cargo hold and quickly snuck away. She needed to be alone, or at least not around her team. Or _him_. They almost kissed again! If nobody was there, Heather probably would've given in. However, Sierra was watching them so she decided against it. There was something about Alejandro that seemed to lure Heather into his trap. He was what she always wanted to be... _perfect_. It was even worse because he was perfect without even trying. Heather had to put in effort to be the way she was while he was just born that way. Yet after all of the awful things she had been through, wasn't that what she deserved? Someone that was perfect in every single way?

"Snap _out_ of it," she mumbled, taking out her ponytail so she could grip her hair,"He doesn't care at all. _Remember_ that,"

"I'd like to think that I care about you,"

Heather turned around to face Alejandro walking towards her. She crossed her arms and turned away from him,"Why does it seem like you always show up whenever I'm alone?"

Alejandro studied her carefully before realizing what was new,"I didn't notice it,"

"Huh?"

"The gold tooth," he finally said, sitting next to her,"You got a gold tooth. When did that happen?"

"Oh, so you claim that I'm beautiful yet you didn't notice," Heather snickered with a slight bit of attitude,"During the challenge,"

"And I notice that you also didn't get eliminated. Who left?" Alejandro questioned, now sitting next to her.

She groaned," _Nobody_. I was supposed to go but Chris said it was a reward challenge…"

The two sat in silence, consumed in their own thoughts. Alejandro could only think about how happy he was that she was still in the game. Heather on the other hand was still locked on the idea that he was absolutely perfect.

"Why are you so... _perfect_ ," Heather blurted out, speaking her mind then quickly covering her mouth.

He chuckled, turning towards her with a smirk,"Did I hear you right? Did you just call me perfect?"

" _No_! I...I…" she turned away from him, locking eyes with the ground,"I didn't...I have to go,"

"Why leave so early? Stay for a bit. We can talk... _just_ like New York," Alejandro said, holding onto her wrist.

Heather looked down at her arm and the tight grip he had on her,"New York...New York was a _mistake_ ,"

"I don't think it was," he stared into her eyes with actual sincerity, something he never truly did.

"That's because you don't _make_ mistakes!" she finally yelled, standing up,"You are the dictionary definition of perfect! Every little thing you do is flawless, you don't make any mistakes and I hate that!"

Alejandro looked up at her in silence, stunned by what she had to say. She _did_ think he was perfect, but for some reason he didn't want to use that as an advantage. He didn't want to expose her to everyone like he would anyone else.

Alejandro didn't know why, but he didn't want to use her.

Heather looked back at her wrist once more and ripped it from his grip,"That is why I can't stand you. Because you are _perfect_ ,"

She stormed out of the cargo hold and into economy class, earning some strange looks from her fellow teammates. Heather didn't care though, her thoughts were still only on him and she hated it. She hated that he was perfect and never made a single mistake.

But maybe the thing she hated more was the fact that she was falling for him.

 **Haha I finally provided a longer chapter again. Currently writing chapter 12 but like I said, I want to stay ahead. I can also confirm that this is a)when the story gets a lot better and b)that the chapters from here forward are going to be longer so yay**


	10. Episode 9: Can't Help Falling in Louvre

The flight from the Amazon to wherever they were going next was a disaster. Not only did Heather have to deal with seeing Alejandro yet again, but there was a storm.

Ever since she was thirteen, Heather hated storms. It just brought back a rough time in her life and she had already been scared as a child so that didn't help. There hadn't been a storm the entire season, but now that Alejandro would see her weak all night she was slightly upset.

 _ **BAM**_

Heather looked around economy class, noticing everyone was asleep except for her. Her immediate reaction was to look at Alejandro. He looked asleep, but not _dead_ asleep. There was a slight chance he could wake up.

 _ **BAM**_

Immediately, his eyes shot open and he stared at Heather. Something about her being so scared made her more approachable. More vulnerable. She looked so scared and Alejandro hated to admit it, but he was concerned for her.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed, watching her eyes scatter from her legs to directly at him.

 _ **BAM**_

She jumped again, bringing her legs closer to her body. Why was she so weak? Slowly, she nodded and curled further into her ball,"I-I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine," Alejandro chuckled, leaning forward,"Do you want me to help?"

"As _if-"_

 _ **BAM**_

Heather squealed, hitting her back on the metal wall with a thud," _Damnit_ ," she rubbed her back and looked back at him," _Fine_...you can help if you really want to,"

He stood up and started walking towards where she was sitting,"Anything to help us get a good night's sleep,"

"What are you doing?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow,"Don't you have to stay on your side?"

"Nobody else is awake, besides I think you would sleep better with someone next to you," Alejandro shrugged and sat next to her.

 _ **BAM**_

"Do these stupid storms _never_ end?" Heather groaned as she tried to ignore the fact that his body was rather comfortable to rest on.

He looked down at her with a smile,"Maybe we can take your mind off the storm...get to know each other better. Like New York,"

"This is _so_ cliche," she rolled her eyes,"But...I'll do anything to get my mind off this storm,"

 _ **BAM**_

"Excellent, I want to hear about your family...tell me about them," Alejandro suggested.

Heather adjusted her body so her body was leaning against his, her head resting gently on his shoulder,"No harm in that even if they _do_ hate me"

"It's your _family_ ," he noted,"They don't hate you Heather,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," she shrugged,"But anyways...there is my dad. He is your typical white dad, spoils my older sister rotten and barely acknowledges my existence. I've never been close to him...his name is George. Then there is my mother, Elizabeth. One of the people I'm the closest to. Unlike my father, I'm really close to her. She is one of my best friends and probably the only person I miss from back home,"

Alejandro looked down at her, fascinated to hear more,"You mentioned that you have an older sister, is she your only sibling?"

"I don't even want to _talk_ about them," Heather scoffed,"They're _awful_! My sister is...well she is worse than me, and that's saying something. And my brother is the most annoying little prankster, does anything he can to get on my nerves," she looked up at him with a smirk,"You'd like him,"

"Are you trying to imply that I try to annoy you on purpose?" he questioned with a laugh.

She shrugged and laughed with him," _Maybe_ I am,"

 _ **BAM**_

"I think the storm is dying down.." Heather whispered, resting her head on his chest,"If you tell _anyone_ about this you're dead,"

"Not a soul," Alejandro smirked.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes and he had assumed she fell asleep. Until her voice came back.

"Our hearts…" she muttered, looking at the floor,"Our hearts are beating in sync,"

He chuckled, twirling a piece of her hair,"That's an odd thing to say,"

"My mom always told me something when I was growing up...she said that soulmates have their heartbeats in sync. They're _always_ in sync and that's how you're supposed to know who your love is…" Heather finally said.

"Maybe we _are_ soulmates," Alejandro looked down at Heather, noticing once again how pretty she looked.

"You _wish_ ," she shut her eyes and yawned,"Night _jerk_ ,"

"Goodnight,"

"You seem to have a very good sense of fashion chica," Alejandro smirked as everyone boarded the plane,"You saw every flaw in Lindsay's design,"

"It was ugly and hurt my eyes, that's it," Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at his comment.

He chuckled at her attitude,"Why are you so defensive around the others? When we are alone it seems like you are more open to what I have to say,"

"I'm not defensive!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground as the two strayed from the group,"I just don't like people seeing me around you. Makes me look like I'm falling for you,"

"Which you are," Alejandro muttered under his breath with a cocky grin.

Heather turned to him and narrowed her eyes,"I am _not_ falling for you! Why don't you get that?"

"Oh I don't know," he crossed his arms,"Maybe the fact that you were cuddling up to me during the storm. Does that ring a bell?"

"You just so happened to be the only one awake...I needed someone to comfort me and frankly, I wasn't going to wake someone else up," she insisted.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at the asian woman,"It seemed like you _enjoyed_ sleeping next to me last night,"

"Oh, and why is that?" Heather asked, now interested in what he had to say to her.

"You could've just sat next to me, but no. You _cuddled_ up to me. Had your head resting on my shoulder. Heather...you fell asleep in my arms yesterday. If that isn't enjoying my presence than frankly I'm not sure what is," he said, watching her go quiet.

After a few seconds, the only response that she could come up with was,"You still don't have proof that I liked it,"

Alejandro looked around their surroundings, seeing not a single person around," _Heather_ , there are no cameras around...nobody is here. Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"Because I can tell what you are doing!" Heather shouted,"You are _playing_ me, using me. It's blatantly obvious Alejandro, you don't actually care about me and I don't care. Do you know _why_ I don't care? I don't care because I don't like you!"

He couldn't believe his ears, it was also obvious that what she wasn't telling the full truth but at the same time she had a hint of truth. She seemed to truly believe that he was playing her. However, that was the one thing that Alejandro wanted to believe to. He wanted to believe that Heather was just a pawn in his game to win the million dollars. But for some reason, he didn't _want_ to play her. Alejandro didn't want her to fall victim of his tricks because he saw something that wasn't in any of the other girls.

"I'm _not_ playing you. Why don't you understand that I am not playing you

Heather. I have no reason to play you because I know that you are smart enough to know if I was!" he yelled back, now watching her grow surprised.

She stared at him in shock, growing absolutely silent. Her gears were turning as she hunted for an excuse but couldn't find one. It was true, she was smart enough to see through his tricks with everyone else but why did she feel different saying that he was playing her? It almost felt like a lie saying that he was simply using her.

"So," Alejandro continued, lowering his voice slightly,"What makes you think that I'm playing you? _Why_ do you think that I would be playing you?"

His question gave Heather the perfect response, almost one she wanted to use for such a long time,"Because that is what guys like you do. They tell a girl that they love them one minute and the instant that the girl actually needs them," she gave a quick snap,"They're gone,"

"Oh, so I'm in a category of guys now. What makes me a player? Please enlighten me,"

"Do the names Bridgette and Leshawna ring a bell?" she questioned with a smirk,"I've been played by too many guys and damnit, you aren't going to be another one of them!"

Heather took her opportunity and walked away, making her way to first class. It was sad that what she was saying wasn't a lie, so many guys only wanted her for her body and looks. Not a single one cared about her or how she actually felt. That was why the second Heather said that she didn't feel comfortable doing sexual favors for them, they hopped to the next girl. It had gone on since her freshman year of highschool, everyone either loved or feared Heather.

Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to fuck her. It wasn't the best feeling and she still hadn't gotten used to the anonymous text messages asking to hook up with her. They never liked Heather for who she truly was.

They only cared about what was on the outside and not who she truly was. And frankly, after fifteen years of everyone hating you and the second you get a good body everyone wanting to _be_ you it was normal not to feel like you are loved. Because nobody _really_ loved Heather. They all loved the persona that she put on.

And in her mind, Alejandro was no exception. But his mind was a whole different story.

 **AHHH! 1k READS! None of this could've happened without any of your constant support and I'm proud to say this story has already gotten close to the halfway mark. I wrote so much of this in advanced and I'm truly proud of how this is turning out. Thank you to everyone, but I also have other news. Within the next twenty or so days, I will be packing up my house and moving out of state. This is** ** _not_** **the end of this story whatsoever, I will just grow more busy as days pass. I'll try to keep my updating schedule steady but like I said, I'm not giving up on this or on you. So thank you once again for all the support for this story!**


	11. Episode Ten: Newf Kids on the Rocks

So Heather's plan to sneak into loser class was _extremely_ unsuccessful. And by unsuccessful, she got caught and the only useful information that she had gained was that DJ was trying to eliminate himself. It wasn't even the fact that having a 6-5 advantage over the other team made trying to form an alliance with DJ tempting. It was having a 6-5 advantage over _Alejandro_ that made Heather want him on her team.

In short, Heather formed a new plan. A _better_ plan. She was going to hide above the confessional and wait for DJ to arrive, then persuade him into an alliance and have him switch teams. It was foolproof! Well, there were a few minor flaws.

Heather had been in the same position for _two_ _hours_. How did it take DJ that long to go to the bathroom or make a damn confessional?! Yet despite it all, she waited it out. Izzy had just left and Heather was almost going to throw up. Really, pop goes the weasel? Ugh. She seemed to have lost all hope until the door opened once more. Was it finally him? Was DJ going to save her from the cramped up space so she could convince him to work with her?

"Confessional number twenty six for Alejandro Burromuerto," an all too familiar voice said.

Damn. Now she was forced to eavesdrop on Alejandro. For some reason, it felt strange. Hearing the others gossip about random things that Heather didn't particularly care about was one thing. Alejandro however, she was actually interested to hear what she had to say.

"I'm just going to be honest and say this, Heather is a terrible eavesdropper," Alejandro chuckled to himself,"I mean I could hear her the whole time, that's why I didn't stray off to my usual topic of conversation with the others,"

Usual topic...what was he talking about? What was he telling other people that he couldn't say to her face?

He paused for a moment, peeking out the door to make sure there was nobody in sight and then returned to his original position,"Noah and I _always_ talk about her...and with the others sometimes. I don't know...she is just different for some reason. The way I catch myself staring at her during challenges or how I get hypnotized by the sound of her voice. She is different for sure,"

Heather barely breathed, she knew that if she made any noise at all, it would be a gasp. She continued to try and convince herself that he was just playing it up for the camera, but it all lead to one question. What would he _truly_ have to gain by lying to everyone else.

"There are things about us that I would talk about to the camera, but she would be upset...you know I should delete this," he leaned forward and with a few quick adjustments to the camera, he seemed satisfied.

And just as quickly as he walked in, Alejandro left and in walked DJ.

"Tell me what you and Alejandro talk about," Heather almost yelled, pinning Noah up against a wall.

"And why do you care about my conversations with him?" Noah asked in a monotone voice, appearing to be unaffected by her threat.

She narrowed her eyes on him, slightly loosening her grip,"I _don't_ care, I'm just trying to make sure he isn't making me look bad,"

"Oh please," he gave a sarcastic laugh,"You did that yourself honey, Season one sound familiar to you,"

"I didn't _ask_ for a trip down memory lane, I asked you what shit he says about me!" Heather insisted, speaking louder than she should've been.

" _Fine_ , he always talks about how you are pretty and junk. Satisfied?" Noah groaned, looking up at her with an obvious annoyance.

She pinned him again,"Not good enough. I need _more_ Noah, be specific…just tell me and I won't say I know anything,"

"I feel like he'll find out...but oh well," Noah shrugged,"It started in New York. He said that you were very intriguing and that it was the first time he had ever gotten lost in someone's eyes. Then there was Germany, he said that you looked stunning even with a missing tooth and bruised up face. There was something about your glasses and how they made you look adorable. I know there was something last night but I can't remember. He is _so_ into you it's sickening,"

"And you're _not_ lying?" Heather questioned as she cocked an eyebrow,"You promise,"

"Swear on it, now can you let me go?"

She loosened her grip on him and he walked off, going back towards his team. Heather couldn't believe the information that Noah had revealed. Alejandro actually talked about her to others.

And at that moment, all the pieces began to fit together. The feeling of nausea that Heather got around him were actually butterflies. She looked at him when he was doing anything normal and even caught herself staring.

Heather couldn't figure out why or how, but she was falling for Alejandro. She was losing herself and becoming somehow a better person.

This feeling for him wasn't a feeling of disgust, it was a crush. For the first time ever, Heather had a _crush_.

 **Drama Bomb! Ahhhh chapter 13 is so close and I'm so excited! Thank you everyone once again for reading and reviewing...this is how Noah knew that Alejandro was into Heather, thus what Owen says in Sweden. So yeah...pieces will be adding up to random things on the show :)**


	12. Episode Eleven: Jamaica Me Sweat

"I can't believe Chris is stupid enough to use our entire budget on himself!" Heather ranted to her team as they went down to the cargo hold in order to get their swimsuits in their luggage,"I mean _seriously_ , he is that idiotic!"

Sierra pulled a bikini top and bottoms from her bag and gave them a satisfied smile,"Ooh these are cute...and Chris isn't stupid or idiotic, he is just prioritizing himself over us,"

"Which is stupid and idiotic. Never thought I'd agree on something with Heather," Gwen shrugged and left the cargo hold once she had her sandals.

After digging in her bag, Heather finally found her red bikini and she stood up to leave with her outfit,"And I never thought I would see the day where Gwen wasn't a total loser,"

She went up the steps and opened the door only to be met with Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot leaving. Also known as Noah, Tyler and Alejandro. However, she didn't focus on the first two. Heather was locked onto Alejandro. After hearing Noah say that he called her pretty and talked about her often, she was slightly more intrigued by him. As if she wasn't already.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" Alejandro questioned with a smirk as the other two walked off.

Heather immediately snapped out of her moment of thought and met eyes with him,"Huh...oh. I can, I just... _saw_ you,"

She cringed at her attempt to talk to him. Why was she being so...awkward. She not only sounded awkward but she felt awkward.

"Are you trying to say that I'm attractive?" he chuckled,"Because you are approaching it in a strange way,"

"Um... _sure_ ," she nodded, giving into him for once,"You look good...I guess,"

Noticing just how odd the situation was, she walked off to the shower area and went to change in a stall. What made her want to be so...nice to him? Was it the fact that he talked about how pretty she was to other contestants? Heather couldn't figure it out but she did know that she liked him in a certain way.

Heather knew that she liked him as more than a friend. And she hated it. She hated that she was crushing on him like an eight year old little girl.

They had lost _again_! Two challenges in a row where Team Amazon lost the challenge. Heather basically handed the second challenge to them on a silver platter by getting her team helmets and she definitely couldn't be blamed since she won the first challenge for them (with minor help from Gwen).

"I need some alone time," she muttered to herself, walking down to the beach.

After DJ got eliminated, Heather didn't feel the need to keep her kindhearted persona up and she could return to her nasty attitude. However, she was still fixated on the fact that he _talks_ about her to other contestants. I mean sure, she was amazing in every way, but someone else was finally acknowledging her perfection. It felt _different_. Heather had never really been loved by her family or friends, so having someone even speaking about her in a positive way was unfamiliar.

She looked over by the water and noticed Alejandro, sitting on the sand gazing out into the sunset alone. If she had to be honest, he looked pretty handsome and for some reason she continued to walk towards him. _What are you doing_ her subconscious screamed _it's Alejandro!_

Yet despite all the urges her brain was triggering her to sit directly next to him. It seemed to have him extremely caught off guard and he flinched the second she sat down.

"I'm sitting here and you're gonna like it," she insisted, not even bothering to look over at him.

Alejandro looked over at her with a smile, watching her focused on the view,"It is beautiful here, is it not?"  
"I mean I guess," Heather shrugged,"Be honest with me...how do you _actually_ feel about me?

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she was now looking back up at him.

"How do you feel about me?" she repeated,"It's _not_ that hard of a question Alejandro,"

"Well," Alejandro started, keeping eye contact with her,"I believe you are a very worthy competitor and also a beautiful girl,"

Heather looked away from him,"You're just saying that…"

"What do I have to gain by saying this without any cameras around?" he asked, slowly slipping his hand on top of hers.

"You could expose me," she ripped her hand out from under his,"Tell _everyone_ that and we are as sure as gone. That was probably your plan, come to the show so you can just make me lose my chances of winning for the third year!"

"Why do you always assume things about me?" Alejandro sounded defensive,"I feel like when you make these assumptions its like you aren't even willing to get to know me as a person instead of as a competitor,"

Heather rolled her eyes,"As if you want to get to know me either. Nobody does. Infact...it doesn't even affect or hurt me anymore,"

"What doesn't...what doesn't hurt you anymore?"  
"The fact that not a single person wants to get to know me for who I actually am!" she yelled,"I mean sure, I can really be a bitch...but that doesn't mean I'm not a person with real feelings. You're just like everyone else Alejandro, you don't see me as a person but as an object. All you want from me as something that I am not willing to give you and you will leave the second I say no. I…" she took in a breath and looked down at the sand,"I don't want to be hurt again,"

Alejandro sighed, standing up and holding out his hand to her,"Nothing is permanent Heather...I just want you to trust me. I trust you, now can you return it back?"

Heather frowned, looking from the sand, to his hand and then to his face,"I don't trust many people," she took his hand and lifted herself off the ground,"And this doesn't mean that I can give you my full trust...not at all,"

"And I can understand that, you've probably gone through things that have given you trust issues and I can respect that," he gave her a smile and looked back out at the water

"You wouldn't even know the half of it…" she mumbled and broke her gaze from him.

 **AHHHH ALMOST HALFWAY DONE! Impossible! I can't believe how far this story has some since the beginning. Once again, follow, favorite && rate this story/chapter.**


	13. Episode Twelve: Revenge of the Telethon

Heather entered the confessional in a different bathing suit that was a royal blue and her hair resting gently at her shoulders. She turned on the camera and sat down,"Day four of being stranded in Jamaica...I've not only gotten slightly tanner, but I've found a friend in someone unlikely. I never expected Alejandro to be someone I can actually…." she searched through her brain for the right word to use,"Tolerable. That's it. I can stand him now,"

She shut off the camera and looked down at her palms. Could she just tolerate him? Was that truly it? Could Heather _only_ tolerate Alejandro.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick knock on the confessional door which made her flinch,"Heather...are you in there? We are going to lose our beach chairs to Owen and Noah if we don't hurry up,"

"Y-Yeah, it's me. Hold on a sec," she answered, looking in the mirror and making any last adjustments to her appearance.

Heather opened up the door and looked up at Alejandro,"Okay, there is _no_ way I am losing our chairs to those two losers,"

"Oh they aren't going out," Alejandro shrugged,"That was just so I could light a fire under your ass,"

"You're the worst," she rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm,"But I actually might go in the water today...I know I'm not super big on getting my hair wet but Sierra has rambled to me almost every night about how warm the water is so I figured I would give it a try,"

He smirked as the two began walking towards the elimination area so they could just hop out of the plane instead of go through the entire area,"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where you are willingly trying something out. But I haven't told you yet, you look beautiful right now,"

"Shut up," Heather laughed,"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't joke about my looks anymore,"

"But I'm not joking, the blue compliments your hair and skintone. You look pretty," Alejandro insisted as he was the first to hop out.

"Whatever, thanks I guess," she sat down first, then hopped onto the sand,"But I would also be lying if you didn't look good right now,"

"So you're finally admitting that I'm attractive, I never expected you to tell me the truth," he led the two towards the water where it lightly grazed their toes.

Heather shrugged,"I mean we _are_ friends now, I'd actually feel guilty lying to you," she walked further into the water so it was roughly at her knees and she turned her head to face him,"You'll most likely never hear me say it again so treasure it,"

Alejandro walked towards her and the two were now waist deep in the ocean,"I only needed to hear it once,"

"You know…" she looked at the sunset as the light breeze went through her short hair,"I'm actually going to miss Jamaica...sometimes I wish we could be in these places for longer than we get to be,"

"Me too, but maybe once this show is over...I'd come back here with you," he shrugged, keeping his focus on her.

Heather snapped her head towards him,"You're already planning on us coming back here after this season? I figured you only wanted to be friends for the show…"

"Like I said in New York... you seem like someone I would want to associate myself with after the show," Alejandro smiled as she now turned to face him.

"You're making this super cheesy," she looked away for a moment, staring at the clear water and seeing their legs.

He tilted her chin to face him and gazed into her gray eyes,"And you look stunning right now,"

The two seemed to be so lost in each other that the large incoming wave wasn't even on their radar and they were both struck. Heather let out a tiny scream and quickly latched onto his body so they wouldn't get separated. She felt weak, but feeling like a baby was better than _drowning_.

And as if Heather clinging onto Alejandro for dear life wasn't enough, the wave took the right onto the beach, her laying on top of him. She quickly opened up her eyes and stared down at him in shock. Her hands were delicately placed on his chest and he somehow was holding onto her waist, forming the same idea as she did when they were struck.

Then, Heather did something that she had resisted doing for a long time. She slowly moved her hand onto his face and connected their lips. The world seemed to stop as they kissed and it was everything that both had wanted and hoped for.

But it hit her. She was _kissing Alejandro_. Despite their newlyfound friendship, she was supposed to despise him around others and focus on the game. But no. Here she was, practically making out with Alejandro on the beach. Although this sounded romantic and it _definitely_ was, she was still in shock that she made that move.

Just as quickly as Heather initiated the kiss, she pulled away and looked at him in horror. He seemed to be surprised as well, but also happy.

"Why did you stop?" Alejandro asked, looking up at her in an extremely confused manner.

She sat up so she was sitting on top of him,"I...I...I should go. It's getting late anyways,"

"Actually, I have a better question," he sat up on the palms of his hands and moved a piece of her dripping hair out of her face,"Why do you always want to leave whenever the slightest hint of romance between us happens,"

Heather stood up and shook her head,"I don't really want to talk about it," she looked down at the sand,"Not yet at least...let's just forget this ever happened and move on, okay?"

"Fine...we'll forget all about this, not tell anyone. Our little secret," Alejandro nodded as the two made their way back towards the plane.

But forgetting all about their kiss would be difficult. One because it was the best kiss either had ever had and two. Because a certain fangirl recorded the whole thing.

 **HAHAHAHA CHAPTER 13 IS NEXT SO BE PREPARED! I will publish chapter 13 on 10-11 because I'm so pumped! Thanks again for the reads and I hope you enjoyed the kiss because I was way to tempted :)**


	14. Episode Thirteen: I See London

_**Warning:**_

 **The following chapter contains NSFW writing (sex & swearing). You have been warned**

Two more days in Jamaica had passed and the game was finally continuing. After their kiss, Heather seemed to distance herself from Alejandro. Not too much to the point where they wouldn't speak to each other but enough to be where they wouldn't spend all of their time together. It was right after everyone had eaten dinner together when Sierra pulled Heather away from the other two teams.

"I saw what happened," Sierra insisted, pointing at her,"Between you and Alejandro in Jamaica,"

Heather knew what the fangirl was talking about, but she chose to play off the situation,"Um...I don't know _what_ you're talking about,"

"I'm talking about the fact that you two kissed on the beach. Don't try and trick me because I have it recorded. I can't _wait_ to post all my behind the scenes pics on my new blogs," she quickly pulled out a notepad and a piece of paper,"I'm calling you two...Heathejandro...no wait. _Aleheather_. Oh that sounds so powerful!"

"Stop making couple names!" Heather snapped, grabbing the notepad and ripping up the paper she had been writing on,"Alejandro and I are _not_ together and I swear if that video gets onto any website I'll-"

Sierra covered up the ranting girls mouth,"Fine, on one condition. I won't tell anyone or spread the video anywhere if you let me keep it on here,"

"So you can blackmail us? No thank you. Delete it!" she demanded,"We are trying to pretend the kiss didn't happen so any evidence that it did needs to be out of the picture,"

"Ugh, you're no fun. I just want video proof for when you two get married that I was the first person who saw you guys kissing," she rolled her eyes and walked away from Heather.

"DAMNIT!" Heather fell onto the ground with a thud, her sight blinded due to being confined in a burlap sack. She peeked her head out through the opening of the bag and looked at her surroundings. The cargo hold. It _was_ a stupid trick,"CHRIS! Oh you're so _dead!_ "

She got out of the sack and began walking around. She had never been in this area before...and the hold was way bigger than she thought. Somehow, despite the many times that Heather had been inside the cargo hold, she was completely lost. Then she began to panic, she was most likely alone in there! Heather usually kept herself calm, but she had no idea how to get out. Despite her hectic pounding not a single soul heard her frantic cries. She wanted to get out.

Heather hated the cargo hold with every fiber of her being. It was dark and dank. Despite its massive size she still felt like the walls were closing in. Heather didn't have claustrophobia or anything of that nature, but being alone in the cargo hold distorted her reality to a point of breaking. She had finally given up on getting anyone's attention. It was evident that her attempts were futile and she sunk to the ground in defeat. Heather didn't even notice she was crying until she felt something wet fall onto her lap.

"You're _pathetic_ ," she muttered to herself,"Look at you, crying because you're lost and...alone,"

"Well it's nice to know that someone else is stuck down here,"

Heather quickly turned her head and sighed in relief to see Alejandro. She _never_ expected to be this happy to see him. With a quick wipe of her eyes, any remaining tears were gone and she stood up to go next to him.

"You loser, why are you down here? Who caught you…what-"

Alejandro cut her off with a kiss, his hands on her lower back and his head tilted slightly lower so their lips could meet. He expected for her to pull away, but she kissed him back. It didn't seem like their kiss would end, infact it seemed to get even more heated.

Heather didn't want to stop kissing him, she felt something special was in him and she wanted to know if she was ready. She had spent all this time pretending that she hated him. Now here in this moment she could let her guard down and be free. Alejandro didn't know why Heather was kissing him back all he knew was that he needed more. Heather felt Alejandro's tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She willingly granted him access. As the kiss deepened his hands roamed up her body. Her arms wrapped around him as her hands found his hair and buried them inside.

She knew that if this went on any longer, one thing would lead to another and for once she was confident in what they possibly had. For once in her life, Heather felt like she could trust someone. Out of all the people she could ever fathom her mind chose Alejandro. Trusting someone with a thing she held dear was a big step in her life that she couldn't just give away. Yet it seemed that she could.

Without even noticing, Alejandro had moved his lips from her own onto her neck, leaving trails of kisses up and down her pale skin. Sometimes, when he found the perfect spot he would pause and leave a few hickeys here and there. She gave into the temptations as soon as she did she felt her knees buckle. Heather knew it was all over now.

She didn't have control over her body as her shaky hands slowly climbed up Alejandro's body. Her hands finally met the top button of his shirt. Fumbling she undid the top button. Her hands slid down to the next button. As she started undoing the buttons she felt his hands move to the hem of her shirt. She stopped her movements and looked at him. He stared at her lust and desire in his eyes. Heather only knew only one thing could come from this, and she was ready.

Heather had never been more ready to give herself up. She gave him a slight nod as permission and just like that her shirt was gone.

Something about her just looked so innocent to Alejandro. She looked pure, despite her attitude towards others she was like an angel. _His_ angel. Until it hit him.

"You're a virgin…" he looked down at her, watching as her eyes left his gaze and went to the floor.

Heather simply nodded, still staring down,"You would be correct on that. And frankly," she gave a small smile,"I don't give a damn,"

Alejandro looked at her in shock. He didn't want to be the one to claim her virginity, but at the same time he did. It gave him a sense of pride that he was her first, and possibly last. Wishful thinking didn't get anyone anywhere. Alejandro moved his hands from their spot on her waist to cup her face. His eyes locked on hers as he spoke," Are you okay with this chica?"

She looked at him with a certain sexy, determination. "This is more than okay"

This was all the consent that Alejandro needed. He smashed their lips together. His hands left her face to grasp at her ass. It was the perfect fit. His hands fit perfectly on her ass. It was like it was meant to be. Heather seemed to feel it too as she moaned into the kiss.

Kissing slowly decreased as making out became the slowest they could go. Heather's hands were no longer shaking as she raised them and grabbed the second button and undid it. She hand no trouble with the rest of them. Soon enough Alejandro's button up was on the floor joining the growing pile of clothes.

Just a single layer of clothes on both of their top halves separated them from each other. Alejandro wanted to reach around and take off her bra, but Heather had other ideas.

Heather grabbed the hem of Alejandro's undershirt and yanked it off. She ran her hands along his chiseled, fully exposed chest, allowing her fingers glide along the smooth tanned skin. As she trailed her hands down she kissed his toned torso. She soon reached his belt and her hands made fast work.

Soon enough she was in her knees in front of Alejandro. Heather knew what she wanted to do, but she had no idea how. Sure most of her "friends" told her countless stories on how, but she never actually paid an ounce of attention because it wasn't worth her time. She only hung out with them because she wanted to be popular.

Heather was nervous since she had never gone this far with _anyone_. She looked up and batted her eyelashes at him. Alejandro was looking at her the whole time. When Heather looked up at him through her eyelashes he couldn't help himself.

He felt something almost primal take over him. He let out a throaty growl. Heather couldn't lie, the growl she heard emit from Alejandro's throat only made him sexier. She couldn't help it. A sudden burst of confidence surged through her veins and she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the zipper. Alejandro sucked in a breath when he felt Heather's hands on the waistband of his boxers.

She didn't have a clue what she was doing, all she knew was that it felt _so good_. Heather hooked her fingers underneath the waistband and tugged the undergarment downward. Never going past kissing, Heather had _never_ been this close to male genitalia. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes went wide.

She tried to cover her embarrassment, but to no avail as it was a second too late. Alejandro looked down at her sympathy evident in his eyes. He knew that she was a virgin and wasn't quite sure as to why she wanted go this far with him. It seemed like she was telling the truth in Jamaica when she said that she would make an attempt to trust other more.

And to top it off, Heather was _entrancing_. The way her eyes shone in the deep darkness, her pale skin suited her short, raven hair. Overall, she was beautiful in every small way.

Heather regained her composure seconds later. She knew what she had to do. She looked into Alejandro's beautiful eyes and attached her lips to the tip of his throbbing member. She didn't know if she was even doing it right, but her doubts were quickly erased when she heard Alejandro moan," _Oh mi amor,_ "

Heather moaned in response of his words sending a vibration through her mouth to the tip of his cock. Heather slowly moved her mouth down his shaft. She had no idea what she was doing, but it seemed to be working and began to experiment a bit by going faster and farther down his length. Her experimenting quickly ended when she felt something hit the back of her throat. She fully expected to gag, but to her surprise it seemed like she had no gag reflex. So she kept going.

Not only was the fact that she didn't gag a surprise, but giving Alejandro oral somehow felt normal. She didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, in fact, it felt like something she was supposed to do. Like somehow this moment was meant to be. Like _they_ were meant to be.

Heather decided to ignore the thoughts circulating through her mind as she took her mouth off of him for a moment to take a quick breath. She looked up to him in almost approval, knowing fully that she never cared about what others thought about her.

"Am I doing okay?" she finally questioned, undoing her ponytail and placing the rubber band on her wrist.

He nodded, looking back down at her," _Perfect_ , but I want to pleasure you. This is your first time and I want to make this special,"

Heather looked up at him with an actual smile. Not a sexy look, but a smile. He wasn't in it for only him, he wanted her to feel the same amount of pleasure that he was.

"It turns out I was wrong about you," she lifted herself so she was sitting on one of the crates,"You aren't the worst. But there is something I was right about,"

Alejandro leaned forward, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail so it crashed down,"Oh, and what would that be _amor_?"

Heather leaned towards his ear and smirked, whispering to you,"You _do_ want to get your hands down my pants,"

"I would be a _very_ foolish man if I didn't want to," he leaned towards her her upper neck and left a rather noticeable hickey,"But I'm also not just in it for the sex while this could be a perk,"

She rested her back on the crate, her hair sprawled across the wood,"Just...make this good or I'll be pissed,"

"You have nothing to be worried about...it'll be _more_ than good," Alejandro undid the belt on her shorts and quickly tossed it to the side.

Her shorts were easy to remove and soon enough, Heather was left in only her bra and thong. Both were black and had lace on them, she looked prepared for the scenario even if she was the complete opposite.

"Black compliments your skintone, it makes you look even sexier than normal," he began to lightly rub her panties, his other hand resting on the box.

Heather immediately went wide eyed, not expecting his motion. But it felt _amazing_. Just like herself, he wasn't even trying yet earned such a reaction from her.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered out, making light scratches on the box with her sharp nails.

Alejandro reached his free hand to her back and unhooked her bra, allowing it to freely fall. To both of their surprise, Heather didn't even _care_. Her breast size was usually something that she was insecure about, but this was too special for her to become flustered. _He_ somehow made her comfortable with herself.

Alejandro's hands traveled down her sides and back up again when they finally landed in her breasts. Heather was usually quite a reserved person, but his hands just felt so good. No matter where his hands were they left a trail of sparks in their wake. She loved the way he made her feel. Alejandro was the biggest flirt ever in the history of Total Drama, but of course Heather knew it was all tactic.

Alejandro grasped Heather's breasts and no matter how hard he tried he knew he would never be able to explain the immense sense of need. He needed to be inside Heather. He needed to feel her tight, warm walls around his erect length.

The only difference between his flirting and this was that he wanted Heather as a person. With the other girls he had been flirting with it had been tactic and strategy to get them off the show and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was also to make Heather jealous.

He _needed_ Heather. With every inch of his being, he needed her. Not a single woman could make him feel like she was. His entire focus was off the game and on her. The way that their bodies meshed so easily, her weakened state seemed to make her look much more innocent than she really was. You would have never been able to guess that she was a virgin. From the way she expertly swirled her tongue to the way she bit her lip she looked like a professional.

But at the same time, she did give off a slight vibe that she was a virgin, only kissing him once before their escapade began. There were times where any other girl would kiss him, but she resisted.

Alejandro was completely snapped out of his current thinking state by the feeling of sharp nails digging into his back. He didn't even notice that Heather had moved positions, her nails piercing his skin like small daggers and her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Just _do_ it," she mumbled, kissing his neck,"The suspense is absolutely killing me,"

Alejandro looked at Heather. There was an unmistakable look in her eyes that he pinned as pure lust. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he wouldn't be the one to get in the way of her desires. He looked at her once more. He spoke with a certain edge in his voice,"Heather _mi amor_ are you sure about this? I don't want to do something you'll regret"

"Just _shut it_!" Heather snapped, quickly ending his train of thought with another kiss,"Shut up and _fuck_ me already," Heather's words quenched any doubt that Alejandro was feeling at this moment.

He made a mental note to himself that when Heather cursed it made her even more sexy, if that was even possible.

Heather was tired of waiting she just wanted to feel him inside her. She reached down to her panties and she slid them off. Now standing completely naked in front of the already naked Alejandro she felt her nerves returning. She didn't want to feel nervous in front of him, but she did.

Alejandro sensed her nervousness and reached a hand out to rest on her hip. She took this as him asking for consent for what seemed like the trillionth time that night. Yet this gesture also seemed to calm her doubts and reverse her insecurities for the time being. She looked at him with a certain ferocity in her eyes. When Alejandro looked into her eyes for the millionth time that night he saw that she was truly ready.

Alejandro closed the gap between them and connected their lips in a flurry of tongues and lips in a struggle for dominance. Between the two dominance could go either way. Not long after it started Alejandro won. Heather was not bothered by this minor defeat. She let him walk her back to the crate that she had been sitting on before. Her calves hit the edges of the box as she sat down their lips never losing contact.

The make-out session continued for a bit with Heather seated on the box until she broke away. A need for air was the only reason she would ever want to disrupt this moment. Alejandro took this time to pick Heather up off of the box and place her on the floor. This may not have been the most sanitary floor, but neither of them cared.

Alejandro stood up and looked around for some sort of sheet or tarp that they could lay on. He finally found a spare blanket hidden in a crate in the back. He returned with the blanket and spread it out. Heather crawled over to him reconnecting their lips.

Alejandro ended up sitting in the floor with Heather straddling his waist. She quickly realized that when she ground her hips down she felt this glorious friction that shot waves of pleasure through her body.

She immediately removed her lips from his and bit her lip," _Holy s-shit_ ," she moved her hands onto his shoulders, letting the subtle pain be taken over by an intense feeling of intimacy.

Heather was right, it was a good idea to wait because in the mere seconds that he had been inside of her, she only wanted more. Sure, she was known to be greedy, but there was a big difference between wanting more of what you already have and wanting something that you have had before.

Slowly, she moved her body down lower, sighing with a near sense of relief as she reached the end of his member. Giving him oral didn't truly showcase his actual length and she was completely taken aback.

Without a hesitation, Alejandro grabbed onto her hips and together they formed a pace that was perfect for both of them. Heather let her back slightly arch as she threw her head back, now staring directly at the ceiling. She had never felt so good, she could even say the feeling of them was perfection

"Mi reina…" He muttered,"Tu eres mi reina,"

She closed the small gap between them with a kiss, her hands on either side of his face. It was romantic to say the least. Both were only focused on each other and how amazing the moment was.

Heather pulled away breathing heavily as their movements became more fluid and natural. Her hands found his hair and she quickly knotted her fingers inside.

" _Damnit_ , how are you so _fucking_ _amazing_?" she moaned, biting her lip as the words left her. Alejandro felt the exact same in this moment along with every encounter he ever had with Heather. Heather winced a bit. Then realization began to hit her

Her first time. This was her first time. Every time she imagined losing her virginity, the thought of a comfortable bed and dim lighting came to mind. This was completely different.

She was sitting on the lap of who was supposed to be her worst enemy in the dark cargo hold of a shitty plane where someone could catch them at any second. But she didn't want it to end. She didn't want the moment to ever go away.

Her thoughts were ended by a pair of hands gently placed on her hips, moving her body up and down. Heather looked back down at Alejandro, moving her hands to each side of his face as she stared into his green eyes. The eyes that seemed to cast her under a spell anytime she looked at them for too long.

"You're so beautiful," Alejandro mumbled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips as she let out a slightly embarrassing moan.

Heather pulled away and pressed her head into his chest,"S-Shut up...just _shut up_ ,"

"You're so tight…"he moved her body on him faster,"Are you... _nervous_ amor?"

"I said... _shut up_ ," she let out a shaky breath and moved her legs to be wrapped around him.

Alejandro ignored her slight tone of attitude and simply admired her. Was this what it felt like to have _real_ feelings for someone? To see not a single flaw in them, no matter how noticeable it was to others.

He obliged to her request and stopped speaking, only allowing a few moans escape from his mouth. She left several kisses on his neck and a single hickey on his collarbone. With a triumphant smile, she observed the mark on his skin.

Heather detangled her legs from his body and laid down on the blanket,"Don't you _dare_ cover that up. I want people to know that you've been claimed,"

"Whatever you say," Alejandro shrugged. He had gotten tired in Heather doing all the work so he flipped their positions.

"I-I _hate_ you," she moaned, slamming her eyes shut,"I hate how amazing this is," Her hands reached around to his back as she clung to him she dug her nails down leaving red claw marks in her wake. Alejandro could feel the familiar feeling pooling in his lower abdomen. He knew he was close so he pounded into her with such force to move both of their bodies forward and back with each thrust.

Heather would never be able to find the words to describe the immense feelings of pleasure she was experiencing. Never in her life did she think she would be in this moment. Having sex with someone she thought to be her enemy. He pounded into her faster,deeper, and harder. Soon enough she felt an intense rush of heat and pleasure. She screamed and moaned simultaneously. Her nails dug deeper and deeper into his flesh piercing it as she screamed in blind pleasure. Heather's scream sent Alejandro over the edge. He moaned," Oh _mi amor_ you feel so good"

His release took a bit longer. His thrusts were sloppy and only served the purpose of helping him ride out his orgasm. Heather was a sweaty, blessed out mess underneath him. As his he came down from his high his thrusts slowed and finally came to a complete stop. He pulled out and collapsed next to Heather which caused her to wince in pain.

Heather lay on the floor breathing heavily. She knew Alejandro had fulfilled his promise of making it good. She rolled over and placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Then it hit her. Their hearts were still in sync.

Alejandro couldn't help but smile and wrap his arm around the girl laying on his chest. His hand and roamed aimlessly to her hair. He picked up a section and played with it. Heather could feel herself drifting off as Alejandro played with her hair. Her eyelids became heavy as she let sleep take over.

What seemed like a few minutes later Heather was being woken up by Alejandro's soft voice saying," _Mi amor wake up. The others are going to be back soon,_ "

Heather sat up and looked around. Why was she in the cargo hold? She felt a breeze and she suddenly realised how cold she was. An even better question popped into her mind. Why was she naked in the cargo hold _with_ Alejandro? She stood up quickly wincing in pain. The pain made her remember. The memories from previous hour washed over her. She blushed crimson and tried to cover her body. Alejandro was extremely confused by her actions. He couldn't stop thinking about most likely the best sex he had experienced.

Heather looked at him and spoke up," We do not speak of this ever and don't you ever call me _mi amor,_ whatever that means. My name is Heather and don't you dare think for a second that this means _anything_ ,"

She quickly grabbed her clothes and pulled them on and stomped over to the cargo hold door yanking on the handle. It opened wide. Heather didn't look back as she went through the door. If she did look back she would see Alejandro in utter confusion and surprise. He stood up from his previous position and gathered his clothes and slowly put them on.

Alejandro was unsure of what to do, so he went to his default when he was unsure. He covered up any ounce of emotion and left the cargo hold without Heather but with the memories.

 **IT HAS FINALLY BEEN PUBLISHED! I hope everyone enjoyed and yes, this is the point in the story where it gets a lot better :)))))**


	15. Episode Fourteen: Greeces Pieces

"What's on your neck?" Sierra whispered as Cody snored in the seat behind them.

Heather covered up the mark on her skin,"Nothing...must've hit something when 'The Ripper' caught me…"

Ever since her encounter in the cargo hold with Alejandro, she was being more distant than ever. She wasn't ready to tackle the situation just yet, she needed time.

Courtney and Gwen reentered first class and yawned. The two sat down on the couch and ushered the rest of their team towards them.

"Team chat people!" Courtney called out, causing Cody to be awoken from his sleep.

Cody groaned, rubbing his eyes as he checked the watch on his wrist,"At one in the morning...why are you guys up anyways?"

"Why aren't you?" Gwen rolled her eyes as the three joined them with Heather sitting on the couch and Cody and Sierra on the ground,"Anyways...Courtney and I came up with a gameplan,"

"And it's a great one," the CIT noted,"With Noah gone, Chris is Really Really Really Really hot just lost some of their brain power. However, they're still physically strong and Duncan will definitely help with that,"

Heather shrugged,"Easy, get rid of Duncan. He hasn't been here long anyways so they're sure to eliminate him next,"

"While Duncan will help with their strength, he still isn't their strongest player. Which is why Courtney and I came up with the idea to eliminate Alejandro next," Gwen smirked and turned back to Courtney.

Without fully processing what Gwen had said, Heather immediately cut in,"NO!"

"What's up with you? Scared you'll lose lover boy?" Courtney questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not!" she crossed her arms and turned away from her team members, her hickey fully exposed,"I can't _stand_ him!"  
"Either I'm blind...or you have a hickey Heather," Cody pointed to the purplish-red mark on Heather's neck.

Gwen laughed at her,"No _way_ , Heather is getting cosy with one of the guys... _wait_ ,"

"That's from Alejandro, isn't it! Face the facts Heather," Sierra grinned,"I have evide-"

Heather smacked her hand on Sierra's mouth before she could complete her sentence. She wasn't getting exposed _that_ easily,"It is _not_ a hickey! Like I told Sierra, something must've bruised my neck during the challenge,"

"So in denial," Courtney rolled her eyes,"But Alejandro would be better to get out after the merge...I guess Owen or Tyler then,"

"Both are kinda weak in matters of intelligence, but both could be physical threats. Tyler is smarter so maybe him?" Sierra asked the group.

Cody nodded,"Sounds like a plan, now can I _sleep_?!"

The entire night, Heather's dreams were filled with images and thoughts of him. She had to forget him, ignore what had happened. As if he _totally_ didn't take her virginity. Yet her thoughts were wrapped around Alejandro and how amazing he truly made her first time. The way every touch was gentle yet rough, how he cared for not only his own pleasure, but hers. Something about it didn't feel like they were _just_ having sex, it felt like for some reason they were making love. Then it hit her.

They _were_ making love because there wasn't an ounce of protection. Sure, Heather was on birth control (mainly because it was supposed to enlarge breast size) but there was still a great concern. She wouldn't get pregnant, she had to stop this. Then she remembered that Gwen kept Plan B in her bag.

Heather unbuckled her seatbelt and tiptoed her way out of first class into the cargo hold. The second she opened the door, every slight memory of the area flooded back in her mind. The blanket was still in the same spot as they had left it and the soreness seemed to flare up.

It must've been the heat of the moment that caused neither to have a second thought in regards to using protection. It certainly didn't cross Heather's mind. Once finding Gwen's bag, she dug through until her hand found a small box. She quickly pulled the box out and read the label.

"Plan B One-Step," Heather mumbled, taking out a single pill,"Looks like Gwen _is_ useful…"

She quickly swallowed the pill and shoved the box back into Gwen's bag. This _had_ to work. Heather stood up and rushed out of the cargo hold and back into first class to try and get an hour of sleep.

"Um...don't cry," Heather sat next to a sobbing Courtney, lightly rubbing her back,"Duncan is probably leaving tonight anyways…"

Courtney latched onto Heather, crying into her halter top,"I...I can't believe Duncan would cheat on me! And with _Gwen_! I thought we were friends! I trusted them,"

"I know you did...but you can't trust everyone in this world. That's something I've learned," she sighed as Courtney soaked up her shirt,"Do you want to go down into loser class and give Duncan a piece of what he deserves?"

She shook her head, "I want to go embarrass him in front of everyone-."

"Everyone, meet in the common area for dinner," Chef announced over the loudspeaker.

Courtney regained her confidence and stood up, the tears basically disappearing "Looks like I've got my chance,"

As both teams dispersed into the common area, a hand gripped onto Heather's wrist and dragged her off into a hidden area. The touch felt all too familiar as she quickly looked up at the face.

" _What_ do you want Alejandro?" Heather questioned, ripping her wrist from his grip

"Why did you leave me in there alone?" He demanded, watching her face go blank.

She crossed her arms with a slight glare,"Because I came to my senses. Sure it was amazing... _fantastic_ actually, but I have to win this game and you'll stand in my way,"

Alejandro thought about what she was saying and understood her point. She was right, if whatever they had continued then one was bound to get thrown off their game.

"You're right, but I want to make a deal with you...a deal that will benefit both of us," he crossed his arms and smirked.

"If you are trying to bring up a final two deal…" Heather processed what to say before she held her hand out for him to shake,"Then I'm in,"

Alejandro looked down at her hand and shook it,"And after that, may the best competitor win,"

 _ **BAM**_

Heather quickly woke up and gripped onto the first class chairs for her life. Another damn storm to keep her up all night. _Fantastic_.

Not a single person on her team was awake and they looked completely unaware of the thunder and lightning outside the unstable plane. How they could ever sleep through these types of storms always puzzled Heather.

 _ **BAM**_

She flinched before quickly leaving first class to find him. As much as Heather hated to admit it, Alejandro really helped her through the storm on the flight to Paris. That was the calmest she had ever been during a storm since… _that_ night.

"I swear if he isn't awake…" Heather mumbled to herself as she grabbed her glasses and made her way towards economy class.

 _ **BAM**_

When she moved the curtain that separated the common area and economy, Alejandro was leaned up against the side of the plane, comfortably asleep. He looked so peaceful, the usual smirk was replaced with a half smile.

Heather tip-toed her way towards him and sat down on the bench, figuring out how to get comfortable next to him. She gave up and rested her head on his chest.

 _ **BAM**_

The combination of the crack of thunder and Heather laying on his chest woke Alejandro up. He looked down at her in a slight amount of confusion, but chose not to question why she came. In fact, he had a different question.

"Why are you afraid of storms?" he blurted out, wrapping his arms around

slim figure.

Heather looked up at him, surprised that he asked her,"Nobody has ever asked me about it...it was just a childhood fear that stemmed into something bigger…"

"Care to tell me about it?" Alejandro asked, now lightly stroking her back with his free hand,"You know I won't tell.

 _ **BAM**_

For a minute, she actually thought about it. It was embarrassingly obvious that Heather could trust him, she trusted him enough with her virginity. That was something big, but so was the reason behind her fear.

"If I tell you," she started,"This goes absolutely nowhere, ever. You have to swear on it,"

He nodded,"I swear, cross my heart," and made a quick crossing motion over his left chest.

 _ **BAM**_

Heather sighed as she began to relive the moment,"When I was younger, particularly my tween years...I wasn't like this. I had braces...a-and glasses. And I was a bit, how do I put this? _Bigger_ ,"

"Heather...you were-"

"That isn't the point of the story," she snapped,"When I turned thirteen I decided that I wanted to be pretty, like my older sister. So for the summer going into eighth grade I enrolled myself in a 'fat camp'. I felt like after that, everything would be different,"

There was a silence between the two for almost thirty seconds until she continued the story,"So it was the third night and there was a storm, much worse than this one. As a camp prank...they locked me out of the cabin and in the storm for the whole night,"

 _ **BAM**_

"Heather...I had no idea. I'm sorry this happened to you," Alejandro held a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to stare into her eyes.

"Let's just not talk about it...I want you to tell me about yourself," Heather insisted, breaking their gaze so she could rest her head on his chest once more,"And this still doesn't mean anything,"

"And what exactly do you want to know about me?" he questioned, now looking down at her.

She thought for a moment as to what to ask him until the perfect question came to mind,"Why did you join the show? I mean I just assumed it was for the fame of being on TV and some blonde like Lindsay,"

"I wanted to prove a point back home," Alejandro answered,"Show my family that I'm better than they think I am,"

"What about your family?" Heather suddenly gave a tiny smile,"Tell me about them, you know about mine,"

He smiled back down at her, then remembered a certain member of his family who could even be deemed as not worth mentioning,"My parents and an older brother. Fernando and Maria. You wouldn't find a more in love couple. Then Carlos, he plays fútbol and just recently got engaged. Her name is Rosa and she is very fun to have around,"

"They sound fun...okay last question," she thought of the question that would truly test their so called relationship,"Money or Love?"

"Love," Alejandro quickly answered,"Because you can't buy love with money but two people in love can definitely have money with love,"

Heather felt a slight bit of guilt because her answer might've been different, maybe it would change over time. But one thing that definitely happened over time, was that Heather fell asleep in his arms.

Alejandro lightly kissed her forehead and shut his own eyes, noting just like she had on the flight to Paris that their hearts were still in sync.

"Te amo…" he whispered,"Te amo Heather,"

 _ **Yup! He loves her! Ugh now I'm excited for the future chapters, Sweden is in the making while the other two are done, I won't publish EX Files until I complete Sweden so yeah! Thanks again for the reads and reviews. I hope you enjoyed :)**_


	16. Episode Fifteen: The EX Files

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that there is something going on between Al and Heather," Cody mumbled to Sierra as everyone exited the plane,"She was in loser class last night, she _fell asleep on him_! That's gotta be a sign,"

Sierra squealed,"OMG they're the new Duncney! Season one episode five Courtney _totally_ snuggled up to Duncan in the middle of the night,"

" _Who_ is the new Duncney?" Gwen asked the two, now interested in their conversation.

Sierra ignored the goth girl and looked away from them which caused Cody to answer,"Alejandro and Heather...in the middle of the night I went to the common area and they were cuddling in economy,"

"I can't picture _Heather_ cuddling with anyone at all. I don't know if that's gross or puke worthy," Gwen cringed.

"Wait, so are the rumors true?" Tyler now approached the quickly growing group.

"I saw it myself, swear!" Cody insisted as Courtney quickly latched onto Tyler's arm.

She rested her head on his shoulder with a fake smile,"So looks like we got another couple to go with Ty-Ty and I,"

"Okay... _that_ is even grosser than Alejandro and Heather," Gwen rolled her eyes and strayed from the group which caused Cody and Sierra to do the same.

"It's called _Aleheather_ Gwen," Sierra gave her an irritated look,"Get with the program,"

"We need to have a little _chat_ ," Heather said to Courtney as the walked through Area 51,"You and Tyler, it's making me nauseous,"

Courtney turned to Heather, an irritated look on her face,"My relationship with Tyler is none of your business,"

"Oh _please_ , you can't even call anything between you and Tyler a relationship. He is dating Lindsey and has _zero_ interest in you," she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Whatever Tyler and I have is more than _you'll_ ever have with anyone," Courtney noted, sticking her finger in Heather's face.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Heather questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The CIT shrugged,"Oh nothing, just the fact that you could _never_ get a man. You're unlovable Heather,"

Heather stopped in her tracks as Courtney walked off. Nothing that _anyone_ ever said to her had an effect but for some reason, Courtney's words dug into Heather like a knife.

 _Unlovable_. That was the word that truly stuck with her. Saying that nobody could love her was a bit harsh, even for Courtney to say. Hell, even for _Heather_ to say.

While aimlessly walking around, Heather collided into another body which caused her to hit the floor with a thud. She quickly opened her eyes to see Alejandro on the floor as well. He looked over at her and stood up, reaching his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks," Heather mumbled, standing up and avoiding eye contact with Alejandro.

He tilted her face so they were staring at each other,"Something bothering you chica?"

"No…" she whispered, forcing her eyes at the floor,"I'm fine. We'll talk about it later,"

It was four in the morning and Heather sat in the common area, her mind still wrapped around Courtney's words.

 _Oh nothing, just the fact that you could never get a man. You're unlovable Heather._

Why was what she said bugging her so much? Someone could love Heather, it was possible.

"Unlovable," she scoffed,"I can't even imagine how Duncan could've been attracted to someone like _her_ ,"

But then she thought about it. Heather despised to admit it, but some of the girls here had traits to die for.

Courtney had the motivation for success and the drive to do better. While Heather did have motivation and drive, Courtney was much more intelligent.

Gwen had something that Heather knew she would never have. She was an interesting person to get to know, at least that is what others told her.

And lastly, Sierra. That girl was loyal to the max. She trusts others opinions and is open to most new things.

Heather put her head in her hands, looking down at the table,"If that makes Courtney unlovable...what does that mean _I_ am?"

"Simple, one of the most lovable people ever,"

She went wide eyed and turned towards the direction of whoever was speaking to see Alejandro leaning up against the wall,"It's _four_ in the morning, what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same to you," he chuckled and went to sit with her,"Now...what was bugging you?"

"I don't know...I don't know if I should tell you. I don't know if I _want_ to tell you," she looked to the wooden table.

Alejandro moved a small strand of hair that had fallen free from her ponytail and tucked it behind her ear,"But you can trust me...London,"

"I told you that London didn't mean anything! But...Courtney said I was unlovable that's all," Heather finally confessed.

"Well Courtney is also in a bad state of mind where any of her judgement is clouded with anger or hate. In short, she is wrong and you are not unlovable," he insisted.

She sighed and just leaned her head into his chest gently,"Just...don't lie to me. I'd rather have you be honest and hurt my feelings than lie to me,"

"I'm not...you are the only person here that I ever want to be honest with," Alejandro stroked her back, holding onto her.

Heather wasn't sure if it was the way that his touch on her back was soothing, his heartbeat that they shared was locking her in a trance or the fact that it was four in the morning that suddenly made her extremely tired. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

Her light snores were what made Alejandro realize that she wasn't awake. Somehow, her snoring began to make him tired to. He couldn't let himself fall asleep, so he lifted the girl into his arms and carried her sleeping body up into first class.

But for whatever reason, Cody was also awake at four in the morning. And he saw _everything_.

 **These kiddos can't help but be caught by everyone! My new updating schedule will probably be once a week so I don't have to stress since my first day at my new school is this Monday. Super weird since the move went by really fast. In the mean time, I'm staying at my grandparents until Sunday and we'll be moved in by Tuesday officially. Thanks again for all the reads and reviews. I really appreciate it :)**


	17. Episode Sixteen: Picnic at Hanging Dork

Heather sat at a table in the common area with Gwen and Cody, discussing how they could eliminate Courtney. All three were over their teammate trying to throw challenges and frankly, her bossy attitude had been getting on their nerves for a while.

But the sound of Alejandro's voice was what caught Heather off guard. She snapped her head around to watch him talking to _Courtney_. Of all the damn people on the show, it had to be her.

"What I wouldn't give for the chance to- no. Forgive Me. I've said too much," he walked off and Heather felt her blood boil.

 _What the hell was he doing?_

She quickly stood up and walked towards Courtney, and irritated look on her face,"You alright?"

"Never better," the girl swooned, a satisfied smile on her face.

Something that Heather would never admit to a single person was that she easily got jealous and this always something worth being upset about.

 _He took her virginity._

She felt like there was some form of trust between her and Alejandro and flirting with Courtney just pissed her off. It not only pissed her off, it _hurt_ her.

Heather walked away from Courtney and made the impulse decision to talk to Gwen.

She honestly wasn't sure as to why she chose Gwen, but it seemed like the good option. Even if the two didn't get along _ever_ , people always talked about how the goth was good with advice.

"Can we talk for a second?" Heather asked, leaning on the table as she faced Gwen," _Alone_?"

"What are you trying to do, lure me into an alliance," she suddenly saw her serious expression and stood up,"Fine,"

The two girls found a corner and Gwen leaned up against the wall,"So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"How do you deal with jealousy?" Heather blurted out which caused Gwen to be surprised.

"What do you mean? Like being jealous of other people or-"

"Other people," she answered,"This goes nowhere, I just feel like you would understand this topic the most,"

Gwen thought for a moment,"Just...you can't let it get to you. Especially if it's wanting something that another person has,"

Heather contemplated her response, thinking about how badly it seemed like she wanted to be with Alejandro. Having him just throw whatever they had to flirt with Courtney hurt. It sucked.

"Alright, so just don't let anything get to me and it should resolve itself?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gwen nodded,"Pretty much, if it's Courtney and Alejandro then trust me. They're making me nauseous and I can tell he doesn't like her at all,"

"Well...that's reassuring," Heather rolled her eyes,"As if I would care about them,"

"You're a terrible liar, but I won't tell anyone. Sierra and Cody are both getting suspicious so whatever you two have isn't being hidden very well. She said something happened in Jamaica but I won't question it. I'm not Courtney,"

Heather laughed," _Whatever_. Thanks goth ball,"

"No problem queen bee,"

Alejandro could tell that Heather was jealous. The girl was an open book with her emotions. At least, she was an open book to him. That and Gwen had spoken to Duncan about how they had a chat in regards to jealousy. Heather _had_ to be irritated enough to talk to anyone about her feelings, especially Gwen of all people.

"So, it seems like this plan is working out pretty well," Duncan smirked,"How long are you going to keep it up? I heard that Heather, Cody and Gwen are all voting for Courtney tonight,"

"As long as I need to, or at least until she is gone. This is one of my better plans _and_ she is completely smitten over me," Alejandro shrugged.

"So were Bridgette and Leshawna. Face it dude, you have a gift with the ladies. Some could even call you a... _womanizer_ ," Duncan then laughed.

"And some have called me exactly that," he noted,"But Courtney will be a vote once the merge comes. I can convince her long enough to vote with us until she isn't needed anymore,"

Duncan paused, then turned to take a quick glance at Team Amazon,"I'm not so sure that the Amazon's will want to keep her for much longer…" he pointed at the team," _Look_ ,"

" _Why_ are you flirting with Alejandro?" Heather snapped at her teammate,"I mean… not like I care at all. Because I _don't_!"

Courtney rolled her eyes,"You don't have the right to be jealous! Face it Heather, you don't own any guy you look at,"

"Okay hold on," Gwen cut in between their fight,"Heather _never_ said anything about owning him-"

" _You don't get to butt into this!_ " the CIT yelled,"Why can't I just be happy for once!"

Heather crossed her arms,"Because you don't _deserve_ it! After all the _shit_ I've been through since season one and you are saying that you deserve to be happy? Well you can stick your happiness up your-"

"Hate to interrupt… but it's your turn Courtney," Cody said in a hesitant tone as he handed her the cord.

Courtney snatched the cord from Cody's grip and turned to face Heather and Gwen," _Fine_ , but this isn't over!"

Heather never expected to gain trust in Gwen and to actually feel slightly upset over her elimination. Of course a part of her blamed Cody for Courtney not leaving. But Heather couldn't stay bitter about it since it seemed like Courtney was the bigger target between the two. Cody would probably vote to eliminate Sierra so that was a lost vote. All Heather had to do was convince Sierra to vote alongside her to eliminate Courtney.

But for once, the main concern on Heather's mind wasn't the game. It was Alejandro. She was so upset with him flirting with Courtney after the night before Heather had told him about the things that she said to her.

"Looks like I was right all along," she mumbled to herself in economy,"He is just like all the others,"

Why did she ever think that she could really trust him? Especially after he had taken her virginity. Alejandro _knew_ how big of a thing that was for her, so why did he take the first chance he got to cozy up to Courtney. Very few things ever hurt Heather's feelings. But this...this _truly_ hurt her. It wasn't even just Courtney that made it worse.

It was then that Heather had finally accepted the fact that she was in love with Alejandro.

 **Oh yeahhh! Keeping the weekly schedule because it is much easier haha. Sweden will be up probably next Sunday or Monday so get ready :)**


	18. Episode Seventeen: Sweden Sour

Heather was still in complete confusion as to why Alejandro was still flirting with Courtney and making every effort to ignore her. The confusion turned into shock when she discovered the two were missing from economy.

"Where did they go?" she questioned, sounding almost too concerned about their location.

Cody shrugged,"Beats me, but you could've been a bit less _public_ about trying to get his attention,"

"I wouldn't have been as noticeable if _someone_ didn't completely blow my cover," Heather rolled her eyes and left economy class on the hunt to find Courtney and Alejandro.

There were three moments in Heather's life where she cried or almost cried. The first was when she was six years old and the family cat passed away. Then there was the incident at camp where she was in the storm. And lastly when she came home from Total Drama Action and her older sister made every attempt to tease her over being bald.

Today it seemed would be the almighty fourth, the one that Heather swore would never occur. However, life chose to throw a curveball on her and steal the one thing that could be considered as happiness.

Because when she turned the corner, Courtney was kissing Alejandro.

Unlike the first three, Heather for once felt her heart break. She had _never_ gained feelings more than a crush for any person in her whole life. So why was someone that she felt like she possibly loved _kissing another girl_.

With a quick turn of the heel, she sped off towards the confessional while forcing herself not to show an ounce of emotions. Even if this was a moment that she deserved to be upset with Courtney and Alejandro for, Heather seemed to be more upset with herself than anything.

Once inside, she slammed the door shut and tried to lock it, fully aware that it had been broken for a while.

"Damnit!" Heather hit the door with her fist and began to slowly fall to the ground,"Stupid lock, stupid kissing. _Stupid feelings_ ,"

When she looked out the window, it looked like the sun was setting. They would for sure be in their next location by the morning. Sierra had overheard something about going to Europe again but yet again, she was crazy.

Heather brought her legs into her chest and clutched them protectively. Just like she couldn't figure out things about Alejandro, her mind was lost on why they kissed. Then, it hit her.

"Courtney is right...I _am_ unlovable," she pressed the back of her head against the door and shut her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

Everything about the night was exactly what Heather expected it to be, long and restless. And everything that Courtney said about her was right, she was truly unlovable. If someone could take her virginity and stab her in the back by kissing another girl all within that short amount of time then Heather had completely lost all hope.

That was, until their was a knock at the confessional door.

"Heather...I know you're in there," Alejandro sighed,"Open the door, we are landing in ten minutes,"

"I can hear you know, Chef announced it like twenty minutes ago" she rolled her eyes, her voice slightly groggy,"And _get lost_ ,"

He waited a moment to respond,"Why have you been so distant lately? I mean we haven't spoken since Tyler left,"

Heather stood up and opened the confessional door,"Are you fucking _serious_ right now?!"

"Yes, I am serious right now. In fact, ever since London you've been distancing yourself from me," Alejandro observed her and noticed the bags under her eyes and how exhausted she looked.

"You're an asshole and I don't want to talk to you right now. I have a show to win," she stormed past him in a fit of anger and went to find her team in economy.

"There you are!" Cody announced with a sense of happiness,"Where did you go? We haven't seen you in...like ten hours,"

"None of your business," she snapped, ignoring Courtney and Sierra.

After Team Chris is Really Really hot won the challenge, Heather began to suddenly feel better about losing. A big perk was that Courtney would most likely be the one eliminated. But with Courtney leaving, that made her a quick and easy target for Cody and Sierra so she prayed for the merge to come.

However, with the merge that just provided even more people to possibly vote for Heather during eliminations. There were pros and cons of getting close to the merge, but she realized that with this quickly approaching that she was in desperate need of allies. Cody and Sierra would be easier to persuade, but Duncan and Owen seemed to trust each other way too much to ally themselves with anyone else. That left only Courtney and Alejandro and she wouldn't _dare_ try and break those two up. At least, that wasn't her intention until a hand grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her down the steps of the cargo hold.

The second they were at the bottom of the stairs, she knew who it was,"Why did you take me here?!"

"Because I want to know the truth!" Alejandro shouted which startled her,"Why are you being so distant?"

"Are you _that_ stupid?! I thought you had a diplomat for a dad," Heather ripped her wrist from his hold and made both of her hands into fists,"You are _flirting_ with some other girl. I _truly_ thought you were different!"

"You _really_ think I care about Courtney more than I care about you?" he questioned, his voice showing the slightest ounce of concern.

She began gripping at her hair,"Well anyone would think that if you are _kissing_ her!"

"She kissed me, if I had seen you then I wouldn't have kissed her back. It's all strategic Heather...but you are more upset than I expected you to be," Alejandro insisted.

"Of _course_ I'm upset! I'm upset with her, I'm upset with you. I'm upset with _myself_!" Heather yelled.

He paused for a moment,"Why are you upset with yourself? There isn't a reason,"

Without a single hesitation, Heather turned to him with an expression of sincerity and anger all at once,"I'm upset with myself because _I love you_!"

The two sat in silence for a brief moment, Heather in disbelief that she admitted her feelings and Alejandro shocked that she _had_ those feelings for him.

Finally, she broke the silence,"And now I've just made myself look like a complete idiot for saying that I love you,"

"No...you haven't," Alejandro stepped closer towards her,"Because _I love you too_ ,"

Heather looked up at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Within a few seconds, she closed the gap between them with a kiss. Her hands were on the back of his head as his slowly but surely found her waist. Neither broke away as they were overwhelmed with each other.

Alejandro let his hands find her thighs as he lifted her into his arms. She let her legs tighten around his body while moving her own hands onto each side of his face. Her back suddenly collided with the metal of the plane as one hand was removed from her thigh and traveled under her halter top. Before she knew it, her bra fell to the floor and she broke away from the kiss.

"How do I find myself in these situations?" she rolled her eyes playfully and moved her hands to his chest.

He winked and began to tug at the top of her shorts,"What can I say, neither of us can resist each other. I want you, you want me. It's a match made in heaven,"

Heather smirked and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt,"Or in hell,"

"Touché amor," Alejandro began to kiss her neck and noticed her hickey from before.

It seemed to have makeup over it but there was still a slight tint of red and purple evident. He left an almost identical mark next to it, roughly the same size but a darker red.

"They noticed last time," she began, her breath getting caught in her throat as he left a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar,"My team s-saw the mark,"

"Good, now they know who you belong to. _Me_ ," he left yet another hickey right at her collarbone.

She reached behind her head to pull out her ponytail. Her short hair covered up her neck and brushed up against her shoulders. She shut her eyes and bit her lip as his lips grazed across her skin.

"Not too many," she insisted, opening her eyes to look down at him,"They'll get suspicious,"

Alejandro pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes,"So what? Don't you want to make Courtney jealous?"

"Don't even say her name you are mine. I am yours and _only_ yours" She stared him in the eyes. He looked at her with a ferocity and primal need that she had recognized from their previous escapade. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside her once more.

His hands roamed up and down her body leaving goosebumps in their wake. She shivered with pleasure. She was ready for him. She needed him once more. His flirting with Courtney truly had gotten under skin. She needed Courtney to see that Heather was the only person that could have Alejandro. Heather reacted to the situation at hand. She reached for the buttons on his shirt. Unlike the first time she had a reassurance that he wanted this. She swiftly undid the buttons.

Alejandro stopped her movements. He wanted her. His rough hands gripped her hips. He smashed their lips together in a lustful and passionate kiss. Their kiss was a flurry of teeth and tongues clashing in a battle of dominance. After some time Alejandro had won. Heather had given up and moulded into the kiss. His hands had stopped their roaming and finally stopped to cup her breasts. She moaned into the kiss as his hands went to the strap of her top.

He took her strap off and pulled her top off. Alejandro's hands roamed back to her breasts. He couldn't help himself when it came to Heather. All the time he spent with Courtney was completely strategic in more ways one. It was mainly to be able to get her off the show, but then a larger part was to make Heather jealous. They hadn't interacted much since London. She had refused any other interaction other than the limited amount needed for the show.

This was his chance to make her see that they were meant for eachother. Under his tough exterior there was a part of his heart dedicated to this woman he had in his arms. He grabbed her boobs and they fit perfectly in his large hands. He _needed_ more. Alejandro had moved his lips from hers to trail down her neck. Her head fell back lolling to the side giving Alejandro more access. Once he found the perfect spot he latched on and sucked and nipped at her pale skin. He moved on not long after completely satisfied he continued on.

Heather who was now completely exposed on her top half reached for the hem of her lover's shirt.

She dragged the material up his chiseled torso. Loving every moment when their skin touched Heather moaned. She no longer cared about what he thought. She loved him and she for once in her life felt like someone loved her too.

Every touch sent a wave of electric sparks coursing through her veins giving her a rush of desire and longing. She loved the way he made her feel. She felt like a goddess. He worshiped her and it wasn't hard to see when they were alone. He didn't even try to hide it. Someone as beautiful as her needed to be worshiped. His hands roamed lower and lower much to her dismay. She loved the feeling of his large hands cupping her breasts it felt right.

His hands found their way to the waistband of her lacy red thong. Red was new. He liked red on her it just enhanced her beauty, which he didn't think was possible. His fingers hooked under the sheer material and tugged them down over her plump ass. The thong had been completely removed when his hands went back up a bit and grabbed her ass. He couldn't lie Heather's butt wasn't as big as some other girls, but it was still on of his favorite aspects of her. Heather a small squeak in response to Alejandro squeezing her ass. Her lips attached to his neck. She nipped and sucked at it leaving a hickey.

Alejandro couldn't stand another second of this. He removed his hands from her ass and grabbed her face pulling her into a rough kiss. Dominance didn't need to be fought or won for the first time. Alejandro overtook this kiss walking them backwards yet again. Heather had a strange sense of deja vu. Her calves brushed up against a hard wooden surface. She instantly recognized it as the box she sat on last time.

The kiss got hotter and heavier as Heather sat down on the box. Heather wanted to give him another blowjob, but it seemed he had other ideas. Alejandro removed his lips from her's and glanced toward the floor. The tarp from their first fling was still on the floor. It seemed that no one came in the cargo hold. Of course no one did since it was the worst place on the plane. Alejandro however dealt with it because this seemed to be the only place that Heather felt safe enough to share her deepest, darkest desires.

He hooked his arms underneath her legs and hoisted her off the box crossing over to the tarp. He set her down onto the floor. Heather sat down completely naked on the tarp. She crawled over to Alejandro who still had his bottom half covered. She sat back onto her thighs and reached towards the buckle of his belt. She undid the belt with an assured swiftness. Soon enough the belt joined the pile of discarded garments.

Heather grabbed the button on his pants and undid it. She did not waste anytime with getting his pants and boxers off his body. She needed him more now than she ever had before. Another two garments were added to the pile of discarded items. Alejandro pushed her down so that she was laying on the floor and strode over to the pile of clothes they have created. He bent over picking up the forgotten belt, allowing his fingers to run along the sides of the belt as his eyes drifted towards Heather. She looked at him intensely and secretly hoped that he was thinking the same things as her. Alejandro seemed to have made up his mind as he walked back over to her. He dropped down to her and spoke.

"Lay on your stomach with your hands behind your back for me _mi pequeña puta_ "

Heather didn't know what he had said, but she liked how it sounded when it rolled off his tongue so she didn't retaliate and she just complied with what he was asking. She sat up and laid on her stomach, putting her wrists behind her back.

Alejandro smirked at her level of submission as he guided the belt under wrists and did the buckle. He made sure that it was tight enough to the extent that she couldn't get out of it, but loose enough that it wouldn't cut off circulation.

She didn't even dare to speak. Alejandro didn't struggle one bit when he flipped her over. He gazed into her gray eyes that shone with lust and desire. He could see she didn't regret the current state she was in and knew she would be the end of their time together. Soon enough he was hovering over her lips soon to connect. He leaned down farther connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Heather moaned in pleasure, feeling his hard on pressing into her thigh.

She loved that she could bring down Alejandro. He walked like he was a god, that he was untouchable. In all standards some would say he was. Not to her. She saw that on the inside he just wanted to feel the same way that he made other woman feel about him.

Her thought's were interrupted by Alejandro thrusting in hard. She screamed in pain and soon pleasure. Her bound arms dug into the rough floor. The tarp didn't do much in the way of protection.

She wanted to be able to touch him, to reach her arms around his back and leave those angry, red lines trailing down his back but she couldn't. Heather laid back and let his rough thrusting push her back as waves of pleasure overtook her body. This had to be the best sex Alejandro had ever had. Surprisingly enough Heather had agreed to the belt. After a few more deep thrusts Heather was a panting and moaning mess. She was close and he knew it. Two more sharp thrusts and it was over for Heather. She screamed as her vision went white.

As she came down from her high Alejandro kept pounding into her. His speed and force greatly increased while she was coming down. She was so sensitive, but at the same time loved how he used her. His thrusts got increasingly sloppier and slower which caused her to whimper due to the overstimulation. Her whine sent him over the edge into his climax. White, hot pleasure coursed through his veins as he rode out his high.

Finally they had both come down from their orgasms. He pulled out and collapsed onto the floor next to her. She looked at him pleadingly. Alejandro stared back in confusion. Heather wiggled around on the floor trying to roll over onto her stomach. Then Alejandro remembered the belt.

He brought himself onto his knees and walked over to her. His hands caressed her waist as he flipped her over.

He undid the belt. She drew her hands to the front of her body and cradled them trying to shake out the pins and needles. Alejandro laid back down next to her as she scooted over to him and cuddled into his side, gently putting her face in the crook of his neck. Alejandro wrapped his arms around her protectively. She looked up at him and spoke with a small voice.

"Do you really love me?"

"I really do _mi amor,_ "

"What does that mean?"

"My love"

"Oh…." she paused and the two remained in silence, simply clinging onto each other's exposed bodies.

Heather then realized that the elimination would take place soon and she stood up. She began putting on her own clothing as she tossed the remaining articles to Alejandro.

"Here...wait," she turned to a camera that suddenly had a red light turn on,"There is a camera...we can't get out of here without it noticing us,"

"Then we'll let it notice us, play something off chica. You are one hell of an actress for hiding the fact that you love me for half a season," he insisted.

Heather smirked,"Alright, follow my lead,"

She placed two hands onto his shoulders and began to push him into one of the crates,"Okay, _what_ is your problem?!"

 **The highly anticipated episode (and by far my favorite) has finally been posted! Thank you once again for the smut-help Ayrin, I wouldn't be able to provide HQ content like this to my people without your help! This episode took us so long and I feel proud of what I wrote (once again, kudos to Ayrin for being a smut queen). I hope you all enjoyed Sweden Sour and the next episode will be posted next weekend!**


	19. Episode Eighteen: Aftermath Aftermayhem

Heather sat in economy with her team for once in silence. Her second encounter with Alejandro was even better than the first.

One thing she noticed was that sneaking around with Alejandro grew to be a nuisance. Speaking of nuisances, Heather was _pissed_ that the episode had been a non elimination round. Sierra confirmed that Courtney was the next target and the fact that she wasn't gone yet made her blood boil.

Courtney had gotten under Heather's skin since the the beginning of Total Drama Island. She bossed around her team way too much and Heather _prayed_ that the two wouldn't cross paths much that season.

Once World Tour came around and the two were placed on the same teams, Heather was fully aware that the two would butt heads. However, she didn't expect to enjoy Gwen's company more than Courtney's.

Maybe it was the way that the CIT acted like Alejandro belonged to her. That always seemed to set Heather off, the fact that he would still have to pretend to enjoy being around Courtney and ignore Heather. But if it was to get Courtney shoved out of the plane then it was worth the pain.

Suddenly, the sound of yells filled the plane, noises that sounded all too familiar to Heather. It was Alejandro and whatever was happening was painful or pleasurable.

Heather quickly looked around economy to see everyone present. Even Courtney sat with her legs crossed and a smug smile on her face. She quickly emerged from the section of the plane and went to the area that separated the rest of the plane from First Class.

The screams echoed through the small area as Heather slowly sat down on the ground with her arms crossed. He suddenly stopped and the screams were heard again but not from the same person. Whatever kind of massage Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was receiving seemed to not have any sense of relief.

Once Alejandro emerged from first class rubbing his mid and lower back, she stood back up to greet him. For once, it seemed like there wasn't much tension between the competitors. There honestly wasn't a reason for there to be any either. Both had confessed their true feelings for each other and it was a huge sense of relief.

"What was all that screaming about?" Heather questioned with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk,"I could hear it all the way from loser class,"

"El masaje estúpida. Chris said it was by a genuine massage therapist, let me just point out that whoever gave me a 'massage' was not genuine nor registered," Alejandro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

She wrapped her arm around his and began leading the two into the common area,"Well besides your _dreadful_ reward, we need to talk strategy since for some reason people are considering us as a duo,"

"Well seeing that we've had sex _twice_ in the duration of four episodes, I would wish to consider us a duo as well," he noted as the two sat down.

"From what I can take," she began,"With only seven people left, the merge is quickly approaching. If we want to make the final two then there better be some way to get the rest of these losers eliminated,"

Alejandro nodded and formed an idea,"Simple, neither of us can win the first challenge once we merge because we would appear too strong and a threat to their games even with immunity. I say we tackle the problem of Owen. He has been a nuisance since the beginning and has already won a season,"

"But so has Duncan," Heather considered,"Owen was out of pure luck but Duncan _could_ be essential to our games. If we could somehow get him to form an 'alliance' with us then we have an extra vote in elimination ceremonies,"

"But working with Duncan would aggravate Courtney and I still have her as a vote. I hate to say it señorita, but you may need to sway over Cody. That way, Sierra will most likely vote with him. That leaves Duncan and Owen on the outs, two of our bigger threats," he suggested.

She pondered on the idea,"But that _still_ doesn't eliminate the problem of Courtney. Sure, she is a vote but I am for sure her target. Anyone or anything that stands between your so called relationship is a threat to her,"

"Then I would like to propose something that would be a great benefit," Alejandro smirked,"We eliminate Owen to leave Duncan without an ally. Then eliminating Courtney will allow him to trust us. Once he gain his trust-"

"Then we can him. Which leaves us in the final four with Sierra and Cody. Both are at their weakest alone. Sierra would drive herself insane without her 'Cody Kinz' and Cody has floated his way to the final seven. Without Sierra, he is useless," Heather grinned.

He joined in on her excitement,"And that will take _us_ to the final two. At that point…"

Both sat in silence, realizing that they couldn't continue the charade forever. Even after the game.

"What are we…"she finally cut in.

"What do you mean?"  
Heather sighed,"I mean, what is our relationship. We are a hot mess. I'm the nastiest female contestant to grace this show and you are my biggest adversary. Yet we still conceal our true feelings from not only the rest of the contestants, but the entire world. If we don't show some sort of romantic affection while filming then I don't see how people wouldn't get suspicious if we are suddenly seen together in the outside world,"

"Then we take it step by step on camera. What they have of us in the cargo hold where we almost kissed is a great start. But we need to play it off we'll, keep everyone entertained and on their toes," Alejandro said.

"With Courtney here, we can form a love triangle. Flirt with _me_ on camera to piss her off. It'll form a bigger target on her and then we get little to no blood on our hands when she leaves," she tapped her fingers on the wooden table.

"But we are supposed to eliminate Owen first. The next episode will be more towards gaining your trust on camera then after I will be kind to Courtney until she is gone,"

"But I want Courtney gone _now_!" Heather whined, raising her voice,"I'm her biggest target and the sooner we get her out of here, the better. Besides, don't you want to make _me_ happy?" she questioned with a slightly flirtatious tone.

Alejandro sighed,"Trust me, I want Courtney gone as well. However, she is _still_ a vote and she could benefit us for a short amount of time,"

" _Fine_ , you have to promise me that she'll be gone after Owen goes. I can barely stand her now," she groaned.

"Of course. Frankly if Owen wasn't tied to Duncan, Courtney would be gone. If only we could break their trust somehow,"

"Duncan has already claimed Owen, probably even told him not to trust you. The way you seemed isolated from them is evident that Owen has lost trust in you. He's just trying to play it off," Heather shrugged.

Alejandro turned to her in slight shock,"How do you know all that?"  
" _Please_ ," she scoffed,"These contestants are all open books. It's obvious that you are Duncan's biggest target. He's trying to rally Owen onto his side so they could vote you out…..maybe getting rid of Owen first isn't such a bad idea,"

"That's why it was _my_ idea," he chuckled,"So is strategy the only thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

Heather yawned and rested her elbow on the table, putting her head in her hand,"Well I'm tired and need rest, but I'm sure with the combination of your team's so called reward and Sierra's crazy dreams about Cody we won't be getting any sleep alone,"

"Are you suggesting we have a….sleepover?" Alejandro questioned with a smirk.

"God we aren't thirteen," she laughed,"But kinda...in the cargo hold. Don't be getting any ideas, I need to just sleep"

He laughed alongside her,"Alright, nothing like that….just _sleeping_ ,"

Heather nodded," _Just_ sleeping,"

"Maybe snuggling,"

"You're awful,"

"But you _love_ how awful I am,"

"Possibly,"

Alejandro lifted Heather into his arms which caused her to begin to hysterically laugh,"Say you love me again,"

"Why?" she questioned while giggling.

"Because _I love you_ ," he smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the kiss.

Heather rolled her eyes at how cheesy he was being,"If I say it will you put me down?"

"I'll consider it," Alejandro began walking towards the cargo hold door with her in his arms.

"Until I get a solid answer then I'm not budging," she confidently stated as he opened the door and began walking down the stairs.

"Say you love me or else," he got to the bottom of the stairs and looked for a comfortable spot.

"Or else what?"

"Or else we won't do anything down here for the rest of the game,"

Heather crossed her arms,"I'm not some sex crazed animal like you. I can survive the rest of the game without you,"

"Okay," Alejandro set her back down and chuckled,"I would like to call _bullshit_ on that statement,"

"And why is that?"

"You are _just_ as kinky, if not even more that I am. You're the first woman to let me tie her hands back," he answered.

"Maybe I'm just special and was experimenting," she shrugged,"You don't know that,"

"Whatever, if you want any sleep tonight then it'll be now," Alejandro laid down on the cold metal, his back pressed to the bottom of the plane.

Heather rested her head gently on his chest and held onto him,"I'm only agreeing to snuggling with you because it's _freezing_ ,"

"Oh sure," he teased, wrapping a single arm around her body.

The two laid in silence, the sound of Alejandro's heartbeat leaving her to realize that their hearts were _still_ in sync. She let her lips curl into a small smile over this and looked up at him.

"After the show…" she started,"What are we going to do after the show?"

"Well, obviously one of us will win. If you're willing to do the same, we could split the money," he suggested.

"You're willing to split a million dollars with me just because of love?" Heather questioned, now looking up at him.

Alejandro shrugged,"Well I'd hope you would do the same if I'm willing to,"

The doubts remained in the back of her mind, but she quickly nodded,"I'll split it with you. And a relationship…."

"After the show is over we'll have a million dollars. Move out of our homes and find a place. Start dating," he grinned.

"You seem to _really_ want a future with me if you want to move in together after the season," she mumbled.

"Of course I do…" Alejandro lightly kissed her forehead and she remained deathly still.

Both didn't speak for a long period of time and she had assumed that Alejandro drifted off to sleep.

Heather lightly shut her own eyes and smiled,"I love you…."

But he wasn't asleep and he grinned to herself, his grip tightening around her,"I love you too Heather…."

Within a few minutes, both were asleep in each other's arms.

 **AAAAAAAH! I love writing this story so much, I think it's the best work I've ever written. Please review as always and I'll see you next week for Niagara Brawls ;)**


	20. Episode Nineteen: Niagara Brawls

**_Warning:_**

 **The following chapter contains NSFW writing (sex and swearing). You have been warned.**

The immediate rush of wind and a chorus of screams woke both Alejandro and Heather from their sleep. When they opened their eyes, Heather stared down at Alejandro as they were plummeting out of the plane. Both began to follow along with the other five and screamed for their lives.

"Hey kiddies," Chris shouted out,"You better get into your paddle boats,"

Alejandro quickly latched onto the neck of the swan boats and watched Heather struggle to grab his. He reached his hand out for her and after she swiped for it three times, she grabbed hold. Alejandro pulled her towards the boat and she latched both arms on it, still screaming.

When the boat collided with the water below, both landed next to each other in the front seats, soaking wet.

"I'm going to _kill_ Chris!" Heather yelled,"My hair is _soaked_!"

From the boat in front of them, Sierra muttered to Courtney,"I'm starting to question my mom's crush on Chris _just_ a little,"

Owen turned around and quickly grabbed onto Courtney,"OH w-w- _water_!"

"Yes Owen," Courtney replied, obviously irritated,"We _know_ we're in the water,"

Once Sierra gasped, Heather and Alejandro turned around. Both went wide eyes when they noticed the water rushing and a certain point where it disappeared.

Heather grabbed Alejandro's hand and felt her voice going shaky,"Wa….wa-"

" _Waterfall_!" Alejandro shouted and squeezed her hand back, both turning forward,"Quick, _paddle_!"

Owen clutched onto the seat by himself, hysterically screaming,"We're all going to _die_!"

"If you let us live," Courtney began, paddling for her life as she lifted her hands in prayer,"I will tutor _any_ brain dead person who requires it. _Even_ Duncan,"

Duncan then looked up and shouted from behind Alejandro and Heather,"If we live, I'll forget she ever said that,"

Heather and Alejandro were both about to yell,"If we live, I'll kiss Alejandro/Heather," until another voice next to Duncan cut them off.

"If we live, I'll let Sierra _kiss me_!"

Alejandro and Heather stopped paddling and turned back to look at Cody in surprise. Even Duncan looked a bit shocked by his statement.

"What," Cody whined, gesturing towards their impending doom," _Like_ we're gonna make it!"

Heather knew that Chris would film a dramatic moment like this, however no cameras were in sight. Were they _honestly_ going to go like this? In a swan shaped paddle boat falling down Niagara Falls at the ages of seventeen?

Apparently not.

From the other boat, a loud gasp was heard and Sierra stopped her every move,"I. Want. My. _KISS_!"

The stalker girl found a rope next to Owen and quickly wrapped it around his waist. She used every ounce of strength she had and threw him towards the other boat. He latched onto the swan neck as Sierra grabbed hold of the rope.

The edge appeared closer and Heather gave up all hope. She stopped paddling and quickly grabbed Alejandro, feeling herself coming near tears.

"This is _really_ how we have to go?!" she screamed.

The end of the swan went over the edge and everyone screamed. However, they didn't plummet to their death. In fact, they began to move forward at an alarming rate.

Heather let go of Alejandro, but continued to squeeze onto his hand for dear life as a huge rock appeared.

 _ **CRASH**_

The boat toppled over onto the shore and Heather sat dangling over the edge. She panted, out of breath from the adrenaline rush that everyone had just experienced.

Sierra slowly crawled towards Cody with a smile,"Don't worry Cody, I will restore your breathing and _save_ your life!"

Alejandro stood up and rubbed his head, looking at his surroundings. He knew they were at a waterfall and all the pieces connected.

"Niagara Falls," he said, helping Heather off the edge,"We are in Niagara Falls,"

Everyone made a quick recovery as Chris's voice was now audible for everyone.

"So, Niagara Falls is _pretty_ awesome eh?"

Heather crossed her arms in an obviously irritated tone,"It almost _killed_ us!"

"You are _so_ getting a lawsuit after this one McLean!" Courtney argued as the entire cast began making their way to the casino.

Everyone slowly began to dry off as a bus that would be taking them to their destination came into view.

"Everybody grab a seat partner and we should be there in about ten or so minutes. Crew gets the back of the bus, so don't even think about going back there to do anything nasty," Chris noted as the bus doors opened,"I'm mainly referring to the new kissy couple, Sierra and Cody,"

"We were going to die!" Cody complained as Sierra eagerly clinged onto him.

"I got Owen," Duncan smirked as him and Owen entered the bus together, followed by Sierra who held onto Cody.

Courtney wrapped her arm into Alejandro's and turned to Heather with a smug smile,"And _I'll_ sit with Alejandro,"

"Whatever. As if I care," Heather rolled her eyes, keeping up her usual persona as Courtney basically dragged Alejandro onto the bus.

Once everyone was seated, Heather was across from Alejandro and Courtney, who were behind Duncan and Owen. Sierra and Cody sat in the seats in front of Heather.

"So, this should be a little homecoming for some of you. Who's from Ontario again?" Chris questioned as he sat in his own seat.

"Heather Smith and Duncan Nelson are _both_ from Ontario Canada," Sierra announced in an excited tone,"Duncan went to Richview High School before going to juvy and Heather is at White Pines High School,"

"How do you even know these things?" Heather asked in a surprised tone,"I mean I know you're a major stalker…."

"Practically _everyone_ in the fanbase knows where you guys go to school. I tried transferring to Cody Kinz's school in Toronto but they wouldn't let me. Duncan's school is actually ranked pretty high. I think the 52nd best school out of 600 and something in Ontario," Sierra grinned.

"Okay, we _really_ don't care," Chris stated,"But Duncan and Heather, welcome back….I guess,"

The bus began to move forward and Heather got lost in her train of thought. She hadn't been back to Ontario since the show started, but she was never truly homesick. The relationship between Heather and her family member's was strained, especially with her father.

After ten minutes of driving, the bus came to a stop and everyone looked outside.

"Um last time I checked the Bear Den isn't a casino. It's a concert hall," Courtney stated as everyone began to get off the bus.

"And do you honestly think Chris would let us go to a casino? We are seventeen," Cody questioned, the irritation with Courtney growing.

"Well he almost killed us today so if he can do that then I guess he could've taken us to a real casino," Duncan commented.

Chris groaned as the bus door opened,"Enough with the finger pointing, we've got a challenge to start,"

As all the boys were being taken towards the giant slot machine, Heather approached Sierra.

"You know that I don't see you or Cody as threats to my game, right?" she asked the purple haired girl.

"What are you trying to get out of me?" Sierra asked, crossing her arms.

Heather sighed," _Fine_ , I want to make a deal with you that will benefit anyone who wants Courtney out of this game,"

"And what might that be?"

"If you get Alejandro for your husband, give him to me," she stated.

"Why would that get rid of Courtney. Or do you just want Alejandro to yourself," Sierra smirked.

"As if," Heather rolled her eyes,"Courtney will get jealous and hopefully get Duncan or Owen. Owen just won't do well and Duncan already wants her gone,"

"Deal," she grinned and shook hands with Heather.

All the boys were shoved into the slot machine and the sound of a roaring bear was heard.

All four of the girls went wide eyed as Heather pointed towards the creature,"Um... _what's_ the bear for?"

"Casinos are _all_ about excitement," Chris answered,"And what's more exciting than an big angry bear?"

The bear fell into the slot machine and all the boys let out a scream,"Trust me, you do _not_ want to land on that guy. Let the games begin! Sierra, you're up,"

Sierra sprinted away from the group of girls and towards the machine, shouting as she pulled down on the lever,"Mama needs a new pair of Codys!"

The faces flashed on the screen until on all three slots, Alejandro's face appeared. Sierra let out a deathly gasp and as he was about to emerge from the machine, she slammed the door shut.

"Owwwww!" He yelled from inside, frantically moving his arm that was exposed,"Por favor! I'm stuck!"

Chris flashed a smile at the girl,"Sierra, you've won-"

"This isn't happening," Sierra said, grabbing Chris' shirt,"This isn't happening. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

Heather took the opportunity of chaos between the host and Sierra to her advantage and strode towards the machine. She intertwined her arm with Alejandro and lifted him off of the ground.

"I better take him," Heather started, one hand now on his shoulder,"She won't stop unless _somebody_ does,"

After a few complaints from Blaineley and Courtney, along with Sierra telling Chris that she was fine with Heather and Alejandro being partnered up, the two walked off together, giving each other devilish grins.

Once everyone was paired up, the guys were all escorted off to select something for the girls. Whatever it was, nobody knew.

"Oh em gee Heather," Sierra gushed, making sure both Blaineley and Courtney heard her,"I can't thank you enough for partnering up with Alejandro! You two would make a real nice couple in real life!"

Heather smirked, crossing her arms,"Hey, I'd sacrifice hanging out with Alejerkdro for one challenge so you could be with Cody any time,"

Courtney rolled her eyes at Heather's remark as all the boys came back holding dress bags.

 _No_.

"So, it seems like every guy has selected their bride's gown?" Chris questioned.

All of them nodded and each went to the certain mannequin that had a similar body type to the girls. Duncan pulled out Courtney's dress, an extremely poofy and rather unsettling gown. Owen brought out Blaineley's and it was okay, slightly flattering. Cody reluctantly grabbed the two piece dress from his bag and set it on the rack. Lastly was Alejandro, which made Heather somewhat nervous.

The dress that he pulled from the bag was gorgeous. A v-line that was rather deep and extremely fitting around the waist. It brought out the slight curves as he put it on the rack.

"Interesting choices, now go up to your pedestals and we'll blindfold the ladies," Chris announced as all the guys began walking towards their 'brides'.

"Wait," Blaineley paused," _Blindfolds_. Isn't that dangerous?!"

"We almost fell down Niagara Falls sweety. Welcome to Total Drama," Heather rolled her eyes as a white sheet restricted her vision.

Once all the guys were on their pedestals, Chris gave the instructions and the challenge began.

"Forward twelve paces then turn left," Alejandro instructed as Heather began to walk forward.

She put both of her hands in front of her and concentrated on every word he said,"You _better_ not be lying,"

Sure enough, when she turned left, there was an object that she would've run into if not for him. Heather continued forward and she couldn't hear any of the other girls behind her.

"Perfect," he shouted,"Now go twenty paces forward and then right,"

Every instruction was going well until she turned. Heather walked forward, not hearing Alejandro anymore.

"Alejandro, where next?" She questioned, raising her voice.

There was a long pause,"Go a little to the right... _right_!"

"I _am_ going right!" Heather yelled back, changing her direction slightly.

"Too far, left!" Alejandro commanded,"Go _left_!"

Heather collided with something which she was almost completely sure was an obstacle. She felt whatever she bumped into and realized it was fabric.

 _The dress_.

He grinned as Heather completed the challenge first,"Yes chica! We _won_!"

"Yeah," she said in an irritated voice, removing her blindfold to turn around,"No thanks to your _brilliant_ directions,"

"Team Aleheather wins!" Chris announced,"Take your dress off the rack and wait to advance to the next challenge,"

 _Aleheather_. That was _really_ a thing that people used to describe them. It just sounded weird, yet it flowed at the same time.

When Heather had her dress off the rack, she looked over at the other teams struggling. Nobody was even close. Sierra was mindlessly wandering as Cody didn't give any instructions, Owen was extremely vague with Blaineley and Duncan was doing just as Heather hoped, trying to throw the challenge.

Courtney fell into yet another trap and groaned in disgust," _Seriously_ Duncan, do you even care right now?!"

He shrugged,"Not really, but just keep going forward,"

" _Fine_ , if you're wrong I'm going to-" she started before slamming into a bell. It rang extremely loud and Courtney covered her ears,"A-Ahhhhh!"

"Courtney, it's me Alejandro. I cannot watch this trainwreck for one moment longer," Alejandro interjected,"Simply walk two paces to the left and then five paces straight ahead,"

 _What was he doing_? Heather let her hands form into fists as she stared at Alejandro with pure anger. Helping out Courtney, _really_?

Courtney collided with her rack and smiled, removing her blindfold,"Ah yes! Got it. Thank goodness there is at least _one_ gentlemen here.

 _Yeah, one that hasn't fucked you senselessly twice_.

Every girl completed the challenge and were escorted off to a changing room where they would put on their dresses. Heather held the white gown in her arms and entered one of the dressing rooms. When she removed her clothes however, she was shocked.

All over her breasts were hickeys that she didn't even remember Alejandro giving her. They would be quite noticeable in the dress due to its lower cut.

"Couldn't just give two or three and call it quits," she rolled her eyes and slipped into the dress.

Somehow, the dress concealed most of her markings, making them not as apparent as she thought they would be. Maybe Alejandro _wasn't_ trying to expose their encounter to the whole world. Or maybe he was just trying to get a peek at her boobs without having to ask permission.

Heather leaned against the door, knowing that the boys were right outside each girl's room,"Did you _have_ to pick this dress?"

"I think it's beautiful and would suit you. Let me see it," Alejandro responded, crossing his arms.

"This is _dumb_ ," she said with obvious annoyance,"I don't get why we have to wear these wedding dresses,"

"It's a wedding challenge amor," he shrugged,"You can't look that bad in it. Come out here,"

Reluctantly, Heather opened up the door and walked out to face him. The dress brought out every positive point in her. The white made her skin illuminate and her eyes and hair stand out.

Alejandro remained silent as she stood in front of him Her expression changed into one of irritation.

"See, even _you_ think I look bad in it," she acknowledged,"And you can make all my flaws into positive things,"

"That's not it…" he paused,"That _honestly_ isn't it…"

Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,"Then what exactly are you

talking about?

"Heather...you look beautiful..."

"Stop lying to me, I know it's a lie and you just picked this dress for me so you'd have a good enough excuse to stare at my chest," Heather crossed her arms and gave him an irritated look.

"No…." he quickly took her hands and for once, she didn't resist,"You _really_ look gorgeous,"

She refused to look into his eyes, her gaze locked on the floor,"Just...thanks I guess,"

"No, not I guess. I want you to accept the fact that you're beautiful. Tell me you think you're pretty," Alejandro insisted.

"Why?" Heather whined,"If you already think that I'm pretty then why do I need to tell myself this?"

"Because I want to hear you say it. Tell me you think you look beautiful in the dress I picked out for you," he said, tilting her chin up.

After sitting in silence for several seconds, Heather let only her eyes look down.

"I look pretty…"

"What did you say amor?"

"I said I look pretty!" she yelled and crossed her arms,"There, are you happy?"

Alejandro grinned and leaned down to kiss her," _Very_. Now, let's go kick these _so-called_ competitor's asses and win immunity,"

Heather smirked and looked up at him again,"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me,"

"Why the _hell_ would you throw the challenge?!" Heather screamed from the bottom of Niagara Falls,"You could _totally_ screw over our plans! And to make matters worse we are _STUCK IN ECONOMY!"_

"We can't appear to be too strong when we've just merged. Besides, I seem to have Duncan and Owen in my back pocket so we should be safe for this week," Alejandro answered.

She glared at him and took off her gloves, letting them float in the water,"Haven't you ever seen this? Unless you have immunity, you're _NEVER_ safe in Total Drama! Your stupid little plan might get me eliminated! Courtney is a very persuasive person, I _never_ should've listened to you. Getting Owen out is a stupid idea!"

"Well…" he was going to respond when four new screams were heard, causing both to look up,"It seems like we have company,"

When Heather saw that it was Owen, Blaineley, Sierra and Cody falling, her blood began to boil," _FANTASTIC!_ Now we _have_ to get rid of Owen. You're _so_ luck that I'm into you or else I'd vote for your spanish ass,"

The four crashed into the water just as a light ship horn was heard. Chris _wasn't_ joking about the sharks, because three sat in a boat and were rapidly approaching the group.

On instinct, it seemed as if everyone latched onto Owen in fear. As the ship got closer, people began to freak out

"HELP US!" Sierra screamed as Owen began to panic even more.

Alejandro even went wide eyed as he looked up at Owen,"GO OWEN!"

And with that, the large teen began swimming away from the boat, knowing that if the sharks didn't get them that any of three other five would be _pissed_

If there was one thing the cast of Total Drama actually enjoyed about the show, it was making the merge. During the first two seasons, Chris and Chef would throw a decent party for the contestants as a way to celebrate how far they were in the game.

During Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Duncan snuck into the craft services tent and found Chris' alcohol. Beer, vodka, you name it, Duncan brought it. It seemed like the third party would be no different from the first two as everyone got back onto the plane.

Owen had already been eliminated and it seemed like Alejandro and Heather's plan had an actual shot at working out. The final seven all sat in the common area as they awaited Chris to announce the merge party.

Finally, the host entered the room and gave his usual sadistic grin at the contestants.

"Welcome to the merge, for more than half of you, this is your first time making it this far in the game. Heather, Duncan and Courtney are the _only_ ones who have made the merge here, so allow me to explain what will happen tonight. From now until 1 AM, First Class is open to everyone, not just Duncney,"

"Um, I'd prefer if we were known as 'The One With a Future and the Neanderthal," Courtney cut in.

"So original," Duncan rolled his eyes,"Haven't heard that one since season one _princess_ ,"

Chris smirked,"Ooh, tension. I _love_ it! Anywho, for Alejandro, Sierra, Cody and Blaineley, just enjoy yourselves for the night. I'd say you deserve it, but legal forces us to every year. You're all dismissed,"

"Queen Bee and Manipulative asshole," Duncan turned to Alejandro and Heather,"Follow me,"

Once they were out of earshot from Chris, Heather crossed her arms,"Oh _great_ , you're taking us on your booze run this year. I'm _so_ honored," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aren't you guys seventeen?" Alejandro questioned the two.

She suddenly paused and stared at him,"Wait... _you're not_?"

He shook his head,"No, I turned eighteen in November. So if this is a drinking party then Blaineley and I are the only legal drinkers,"

"False, Courtney's birthday is in December. Three legal drinkers. I think Cody's birthday is April, same as mine. And queenie over here…."

"June," Heather cut in,"June 17th and I'll be eighteen,"

It felt weird to think that Alejandro was older than Heather, especially by seven months. He seemed like someone who would probably drink, but after what happened at the merge party for Total Drama Island, Heather would try not to have _too_ much.

Let's just leave it at the fact that she had to jump in the freezing cold lake at three in the morning wearing only her bra and underwear (not even her swim suit) and someone posted it online. Luckily, it got banned for containing profound language as Heather screamed nearly every curse word in existence at the top of her lungs.

"There it is," Duncan grinned as he found the door to the cargo hold,"Chris _must_ hide his shit in the cargo hold," he turned around to face them,"I mean what else would be down there?"

The two gave each other a look of suspicion as Duncan opened up the door with a grin. Alejandro and Heather trailed behind the punk down the all-too-familiar set of stairs. It felt different being in the cargo hold when it wasn't just the two of them.

At the bottom of the stairs, the three began snooping around the area in search for any form of alcohol.

"Found the stash," Duncan called out, which led them towards where he was.

He grabbed four bottles and turned to hand them to Heather,"Here, make yourself useful and carry these,"

"If you wanted someone useful, you should've asked your wife," she snapped back and took the booze, observing each label,"Fireball, Gray Goose. _Shit_ , Chris went all out this season with what drinks he bought,"

"Probably since he knew that he would be dealing with Sierra for more than half of the season," Duncan shrugged as he passed an assortment of drinks to Alejandro,"And Courtney is _not_ my wife,"

Alejandro held onto the bottles as Duncan grabbed the rest and the three rushed out of the cargo hold. When they got into first class, all eyes were on them.

"You know Duncan, drinking before a challenge is irresponsible," Courtney scoffed as Sierra, Cody and Blaineley rushed towards them.

"Honestly who cares when Chris has the best of the best!" Blaineley retorted as she snatched a bottle of Chambord from Alejandro,"If there is pineapple juice I can make us martinis,"

"What are we, thirty year old women with no friends? Oh wait, that's just you," Heather rolled her eyes as she went to set down the drinks.

The queen bee picked up the bottle of fireball and turned to the other six,"I think we should take some shots to start it off,"

"Are you _sure_ we should be drinking?" Cody asked with a hesitant voice as Duncan helped Heather find shot glasses.

"It's a merge party nerd," Duncan chuckled as he found a stack of shot glasses in a cabinet,"This is tradition,"

When all the shots were filled, everyone lifted up a tiny glass, even Courtney, Sierra and Cody joined in.

"Who wants to propose a toast, Heath?" Sierra asked her so called friend.

"Alright," Heather grinned and looked up at the seven small cups"To final seven, the merge and to be completely honest," she looked over at Alejandro with a smirk,"My _favorite_ season and the strongest players. May the best win,"

"Cheers!" all yelled in unison as they clinked their drinks together and quickly swigged down the alcohol.

Instantly, Cody and Sierra began to freak out, both screaming,"IT _BURNS_!"

12:42 quickly approached the contestants as it seemed all had a fair amount of alcohol in their systems. Well, the closest you could get to sober were Sierra and Cody. Blaineley had passed out roughly twenty minutes before, Courtney and Duncan had been in a drunken fight for the past hour, Cody was knocked out in Sierra's drunken lap. Then there were Alejandro and Heather.

As much as both hated hangovers (Alejandro's were few and far inbetween) they _needed_ to get wasted. Especially Heather. She hadn't been this intoxicated since TDI, but this time she had some just as drunk as herself.

"Hold on, hold on," she slurred, resting her head on his shoulder,"Okay, so tell me again about all the different drunks. Who's who,"

Alejandro nodded and gazed around the room at everyone,"Alrighty, so Cody is the drunk who passes out within the first hour, Sie-"

"That's _sooo_ true!" Heather giggled,"Okay keep going,"

"Sierra is the super weird drunk," he continued, looking over at the drunken mess that was Sierra and Cody,"The one who assumes that the guy she made out with in the bar is her husband,"

"Kinda clingy," she questioned and finished off the bottle of Gray Goose," _Damnit_ ,"

"Here," he passed her the cup in his hand,"But yeah, almost a clingy drunk. Blaineley is very similar to Cody except for she isn't a lightweight. Duncan is-"

Heather interrupted him,"What am I?"

"We'll get to us," he insisted and looked back at the fighting couple,"Duncan is the funny drunk. The one who does the _craziest_ shit out of the whole group. Which makes Courtney a combination of the two worst drunks you could be, the emotionally unstable and jealous drunk. Stalks her ex and everything that they do until they're sober once again,"

She laughed, letting out a tiny snort as she quickly finished off what was left of Alejandro's whiskey,"I _knew_ Courtney would be the bitter ex when it came to Duncan! Okay, I'll do you,"

"Haven't you already done that twice?," Alejandro questioned with a drunken smirk.

"I'm not talking about _that_ ," Heather pushed on his shoulder lightly,"Which leads me to what you are. You're the flirty and sexual drunk, basically flirting with anything that moves. Good thing I'm the only one you've been hanging out with,"

He shrugged,"I can see it. You...you're complicated. It's the drunk that everyone wants to be. Probably a blend of the happy drunk and the flirty drunk. With a dash of sexual in the mix,"

"Not too bad," she grinned and suddenly placed her hands on his shoulders,"But it seems like the sexual drunk in me is coming out,"

Alejandro took the hint and connected their lips, not noting the others in the room. However, with Duncan and Courtney in an extremely heated fight, Cody and Blaineley totally knocked out and Sierra too distracted with Cody, it seemed like nobody else would notice the two.

The kiss didn't feel like how it normally did. Partially because Alejandro wasn't in full control, it was Heather who ended up taking over their kiss. Instead of the familiar taste of spice from Alejandro and the flavor of cinnamon from Heather, it was a blend of whatever the two drank over the course of the night.

When the two pulled away, Heather smirked and stood up. She grabbed onto Alejandro's hand and pulled him off the ground. They snuck out of first class and she looked around for somewhere that they could have a third encounter.

"Let's face it," she turned around,"Neither of us will make it down the cargo hold stairs. Where do we go,"

Alejandro led her towards the door of the confessional and Heather stopped in her tracks.

"There is a difference between kissing in front of everyone while we're all drunk, but there is a camera in there. I don't think the entire world needs to see me riding you,"Heather acknowledged.

"I know how to delete the footage in there, I've done it more times than you could realize," he smirked and lifted her into his arms, opening the door to the confessional.

The second Alejandro shut the door, Heather slammed him against the wall and connected their lips in a drunken mess for power. A pattern began to appear as Heather gained dominance once more, her lips traveling from his own to the tan skin on his neck. She lightly sucked on his skin and took her lips off of him to reveal a hickey.

"I'm marking you up tonight," she grinned and looked up at him,"So every person on this damn plane knows not to mess with you since you're _mine_ ,"

"I assume you'll be taking the reigns tonight chica?" Alejandro questioned as she left yet another hickey on his collar.

Heather looked up at him, lust evident in her eyes,"You'd be correct on that. I'm in charge,"

She smirked and connected their lips, her hands trailed down his chiseled chest and reached the buttons on his shirt. The motion was routinely for her now as the fastenings were undone in mere seconds. They never broke apart from the kiss as she moved her hands into his thick brown hair, her fingers intertwining with the locks.

Having Heather in complete control was an interesting change of events. Somehow when Alejandro was dominant, every movement was soft and tender, yet the best sexual appeal. She made every movement sexual and rough which was a big difference. The sweet touches were replaced with an almost urgent feeling.

Heather grinded her body into his, finally releasing from the kiss. It seemed like the alcohol was slightly wearing off, but the buzz was still apparent. He let his hands roam to the back of her halter top, lifting it up and over her head. Just a casual tan bra with lace. Nothing special but it still suited her.

Alejandro tossed the fabric towards the confessional camera, covering up the lense. She placed both hands on the side of his face and kissed him again but with the slightest amount of affection instead of force. His rough hands gripped onto her hips, guiding them in a hypnotic rhythm as their lips moved with each other.

She eventually undid his belt and started unbuttoning his jeans. The zipper wasn't unfastened as Alejandro began to lightly tug on her tan shorts. Heather moved her position so her pants could be removed as quickly as possible, leaving her with only the lace bra and pastel purple cheekster panties. They weren't quite thongs, but it was in between bikini bottoms and a thong.

Heather let only her eyes look down, the bulge noticeable through his

jeans. It was satisfying for her to know that the slightest action she did could leave him with an erection. And she didn't even have to try hard to give him one. She reached her hand down and slowly dragged the zipper down until it stopped, then forcefully pulled down on his pants so they were at his ankles.

"Take them off," she demanded,"Your pants,"

She climbed off of Alejandro's lap, allowing him to take off both his boots and jeans. Once Heather realized that his tank top was still on, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it up and over his head. Her fingernails glided across his tan and toned skin, forming small patterns.

Then, with a smirk, she tugged down on his boxers and went onto the floor. Her knees hit the ice cold ground as one hand rested on each thigh and her body was in between his legs. She then locked eyes with him again and gave a devilish smirk, fully knowing that her next action would be one that he greatly enjoyed from their first encounter.

From the moment that one hand left his leg to grip his thick cock, a shiver was sent through his body. Heather never broke eye contact as she placed his member in her mouth, her hand traveling up and down his length. Just like the first time, he almost slipped down her throat. It felt much more natural that others said it was like.

"Oh cogida sí mi reina," Alejandro muttered, grabbing onto her ponytail as he looked up at the ceiling,"No se detenga. _Nunca pares_ ,"

The way that Alejandro's native language flowed caused Heather to let out a moan. She looked down at his penis for a brief moment before allowing the rest of him into her mouth and down her throat. When her eyes shot back up to him, she couldn't help but feel overly confident by his reaction. Heather began to bob her head up and down his length for a few more seconds before she finally took his cock out of her mouth.

Her hands reached behind her back as she unclipped her bra and let it collapse to the ground. Once she stood up to climb back onto his lap, she slid her panties down her long and pale legs, discarding it with the rest of their clothing.

The moment Heather's shins were on the outsides of Alejandro's own legs, he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her down onto his length. The feeling immediately transformed from the slightest pain to an overwhelming amount of pleasure. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked between the two, taking light breaths in and out.

"Til' death do us part," Heather announced, throwing her head back as her back gained a slight arch.

He nodded, moving her hips down faster,"To us, being one step closer to one of us winning this awful show,"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own as she bounced up and down on his dick. Her hands moved onto the sides of his face, the kiss growing more passionate by the moment. Alejandro began to trail small kisses on her collar as she took the control back and quickened her pace on him.

"We're _fantastic_ ," she moaned, slamming her eyes shut as her body began to tighten

Out of the other two times, it felt as if both would reach their respective orgasms faster than usual. She bit her lip, using all the strength she could to not climax. The feeling was to amazing for Heather to want it to ever leave.

On instinct, she began to make dark red streaks across Alejandro's back, mumbling his name every so often. Heather wrapped her legs around his body until she knew that she couldn't contain it anymore.

" _Fuck Alejandro_!" Heather dug her claw-like nails into his muscled back as she reached her peak, keeping her breathing steady.

The second she had released, Alejandro did the same, still holding onto her body protectively as he rode off the orgasm. She left one last scratch down his back and placed both of her hands on his chest.

Heather just stared into his eyes, absorbing all she could of the moment. She was still extremely uncertain about what would happen to the two after Total Drama World Tour, but for now she knew it was a good plan to just embrace every little moment they had as if it would be the last.

She gave him a quick and shaky kiss, holding onto his chin.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" Alejandro questioned, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"They're just gray," she laughed before climbing off of him,"We better get out of here before people start to get suspicious,

The two put on every article of clothing they originally had on and Heather took a glance in the mirror. She gave the reflection a smile, making a note to herself that she should remember how attractive of a couple they would be in the real world.

"Wait…" Heather turned back to the camera,"What about _that_?"

"Well for starts, it was never recording since we didn't press the record button. But if you feel nervous I can just remove the tape all together," he approached the camera and pushed a single button in the back, removing a small tape,"Chris just put this in before we went to the cast party, so there shouldn't be any footage on this at all,"

She exhaled quickly and nodded,"Okay, _now_ we can get out of here,"

Right when Alejandro and Heather stepped out of the confessional, Chris announced over the PA,"It's officially 1 AM which means the party is over. Anyone who isn't Duncan or Courtney return to economy class,"

"So much for a good night's sleep," she groaned as Sierra emerged from first class, still holding onto Cody. Blaineley was nowhere in sight as the four settled into economy. Sierra and Cody quickly fell asleep which left only Alejandro and Heather awake.

She looked around to make sure neither of the two were looking and finally rested her head on Alejandro's chest and draped an arm around his body.

"Thank you…" Heather muttered, nuzzling her head into him.

"For what?" he questioned, opening one eye to look at her.

"For showing me what it's like to genuinely trust someone,"

 **YOOOOO ANOTHER NSFW CHAPTER! I actually wrote this one without any help from Ayrin, just to see how I would do on my own. Honestly, I think it could be better but it's not awful for my first time writing ACTUAL smut. So yeah, review and I'll see you next week.**


	21. Episode Twenty: Chinese Fake Out

The first thing that Heather noticed when she woke up in economy class was the splitting headache she had. Part of her deeply regretted drinking as much as she did during the merge party, but at the same time the night was surprisingly fun. Much better than the TDI one and she was eliminated before the merge in TDA.

"What happened last night?" Cody finally groaned, rubbing his head,"My head hurts _so_ bad,"

"Well well, looks like someone is having his first hangover," Duncan called out, walking into economy class with four glasses of water,"Since it technically _was_ me who provided the alcohol I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and sooth your head aches.

Heather sat up and yawned,"Not so loud..but thanks. This might be the nicest thing you've ever done for us,"

"Okay, it was Courtney's idea for me to check up on you guys. I'm trying to listen to her more often," he confessed and passed Heather one of the glasses.

"You aren't even dating anymore," she took a sip and lightly shook Alejandro to wake him up,"You shouldn't have to listen to her anymore,"

"You know what...you're right. Here," Duncan passed Heather a second cup,"Give this to your boyfriend,"

As Duncan walked off, Heather shoved the glass into Alejandro's hands,"He's _NOT_ my boyfriend!"

Sierra held onto her head,"Can everyone just _stop_ talking! I had way too much to drink. The rumors about merge parties are true, they're crazy,"

Alejandro took a quick drink of the water,"I don't see why you're all not feeling well. I'm feeling fine,"

"How do you _not_ have a hangover?" Heather questioned, swigging as much water as she could until her stomach began to grow sick.

"I just don't get them," he shrugged,"But I can tell you aren't feeling well,"

She stood up and made her way towards the confessional, slamming the door behind her. Heather crouched in front of the toilet and held onto the rim, trying to ignore the smell of sweat and sex inside.

Feeling an instant wave of sickness, Heather threw up in the toilet, being careful that her ponytail didn't fall out. She quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink. The second she got out of the confessional, everyone was staring at her.

" _What_?" she questioned, sitting back down,"Ugh I feel so gross. I wish I didn't drink so much last night,"

Cody finally spoke up again after remaining silent for several minutes,"Seriously Alejandro, you don't even feel sick,"

"Not at all," Alejandro shook his head and watched Heather grab his cup of water.

"Since you obviously don't need it," Heather groaned, taking a small sip,"What does it look like out there?"

Sierra looked out one of the windows,"A lot of mountains...and I think the Great Wall. Probably China,"

After a while, Sierra pulled out her 'laptop' and began typing on it and Blaineley's irritating voice came on the intercom.

"Attention fellow passengers," she announced, causing Heather to roll her eyes,"Feeling alone in the game? Looking for an ally you can call your very own. Consider joining forces with me. You won't regret it! This promise is not legally binding. Offer may be withdrawn at any time,"

"Ugh I want that old blonde hag off the plane," Heather snapped as Cody moved from sitting next to Sierra over by Alejandro and Heather,"And why are you here?"

"You guys _gotta_ help me! Sierra thinks the wedding challenge was real!" Cody answered, the fear in his eyes.

Alejandro smiled at the nerdling,"But it _was_ real,"

"Um," Heather cut him off," _No_ it wasn't. That would mean they're actually married, Duncan and Courtney are actually married. _We're_ actually married!"

" _Stop yelling_!" Cody sighed and put his head in his hand,"She wants to throw a reception for us when we get home,"

From a distance, Heather could see Alejandro, Duncan and Cody had crossed the finish line, so she began to run towards them. Being in track her freshman year turned out to work well in her favor during endurance competitions.

As she neared the finish line, Heather tried to slow down, but she couldn't. She went wide eyed and began yelling,"Wh-o-o-o-ah can't stop no TRACTION!" and slammed directly into the gong, her head hitting the ground right by Alejandro.

She sat out of breath and lifted up her feet, revealing the uncomfortable shoes as she pointed to them,"Those shoes are a _war crime_!"

Chris shrugged at the girl on the floor,"You didn't have to wear them,"

" _What_!"

"If you had waited for me to announce the rules-"

"Just _tell_ me I beat Blaineley!"

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetie," Blaineley smirked from her rickshaw,"I had the greatest tour _ever_! The little villages, the rice paddies. I even did a little shopping," she displayed her multiple bags to everyone with a smile.

Alejandro paused and looked at her with an obvious look of confusion,"But...who pulled you?"

"Oh a good reporter _never_ reveals her sources," she answered and looked back at the magazines.

"Um, a little _help_?!" Heather interrupted everyone on the ground, rubbing her back lightly.

Alejandro extended a hand out for her and she quickly grabbed onto it. He pulled her off the ground and the second she was standing, she took off the shoes.

"How could _anyone_ wear those?!" she complained and grabbed her wedges that were (somehow) fit into her small pockets.

When she got her normal shoes on, Chris lifted up the mallet and turned to the five,"Okay people...it's time to-"

When everyone boarded the plane, Courtney rushed off to the showers so she could get the awful smell of pig shit off her body. Duncan and Blaineley went to economy which left Alejandro and Heather in the commons area with Cody and Sierra.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm voting Courtney," Sierra finally spoke up between them,"She won immunity last week and the week before was barely saved from getting booted. Plus I can tell that Heather has wanted her gone for a while,"

"You've got that right," Heather looked up at Sierra,"I'm down for Courtney to go, but what about Blaineley? She has Chef wrapped around her finger,"

"Duncan is voting for Courtney for sure," Alejandro stated,"But Heather has a point, Chef is directly related to Chris and that gives Blaineley an advantage. I think we should target her. What do you think Cody?"

Cody went wide eyed as he felt surrounded by the two biggest threats to his came and Sierra,"I think that I need to use the restroom,"

The geek stood up and rushed out of the commons area, leaving Sierra to strategize with the devils.

"What if we split the votes 50/50. Because let's face it, even if you have immunity Cody will vote for you Sierra. Courtney and Blaineley obviously won't vote for themselves, but they'll probably vote for me," Heather stopped,"Which would put _me_ in the tiebreaker,"

"Unless…." Alejandro got an idea.

"Unless _what_?"

"I convince Courtney to vote for Blaineley and Blaineley to vote for Courtney," he answered.

"And if only one votes for the other then they'll be gone," Heather finished,"Then it's settled,"

"Also, I want to propose an idea…" Sierra said before the two could leave,"I'm not usually the type to need security in this game, but we should make a final four deal. You two, Cody and I,"

"Okay, just because I'm voting with Aledevil doesn't mean we are working together," Heather rolled her eyes,"But I guess that if Blaineley goes too then I could use the extra safety. Fine, it's a deal,"

As if the 50/50 idea couldn't have worked out any better, both Courtney and Blaineley would be leaving. For Heather, it was possibly the best elimination, seeing her two biggest threats leaving.

As the two began walking towards the open door, Blaineley stopped,"Not so fast, I have somethings to say first. Ezekiel, he's still hiding in the hold! Sierra, Cody has voted for you every single time, _get a clue_!"

Sierra and Cody exchanged awkward glances, causing the fangirl to take a huge swig of her tea.

The next thing however, was something that nearly everyone remaining on the plane had wanted to say since the smile in London.

"Heather and Alejandro, just give it up and _make out already_!"

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds as Alejandro and Heather turned to each other. Alejandro went wide eyed while Heather kept her shock concealed.

"Can you get her _out_ of here?" Heather questioned in an irritated tone which caused suspicions to rise due to her wanting the subject to change.

Both of them drowned out the rest of the elimination, try to process what Blaineley said. Their thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the door and the absence of Blaineley and Courtney.

"Is it really quiet in here all of a sudden or is it just me?" Cody questioned, before giving the final five a nervous laugh.

"Alright, you're all dismissed for the night," Chris announced,"Sierra and Cody get first class, the rest of you get economy,"

Sierra eagerly grabbed onto Cody and rushed out of the elimination room while Duncan, Heather and Alejandro went later. The three left, Heather trailing behind the two boys. Duncan continued to walk as Alejandro stopped right at the door to the cargo hold. He turned to Heather with a smirk and gestured towards the entrance.

"What makes you so sure that I wanna go in there tonight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you can't resist me so that may play a huge factor," Alejandro chuckled and grabbed onto her hand,"C'mon, before Duncan notices we are gone,"

Heather bit her lip, then looked back at him,"No sex tonight, just kissing,"

"And why would that be?" he pulled her closer to him.

"Because...after the challenge I got my period," she answered, hoping that he didn't catch her lie"So no sex for you until I'm off,"

Alejandro groaned and noticed that nobody could see them, so he picked up Heather and opened up the door,"Fine, but when you're off,"

"Definately,"

He walked down the stairs and once he reached the bottom, set Heather down. She immediately turned around to face him and connected their lips, her arms finding their way around his neck as she brought her body close to his.

Every few seconds, they would separate and she feel his breath on her lips before reconnecting. Heather's hands felt their way into his hair as one leg was gently wrapped around Alejandro's body. She had began to slightly regret saying that she was on her period, but at the same time people were already raising eyebrows due to what Blaineley had said

She finally pulled away and kept her eyes fixated on him. Her stormy gray into his sea green. It was surely an interesting combination.

"We better go back up before Duncan gets suspicious," she finally said and they both began heading towards the stairs.

But Duncan had every right to be suspicious as he saw the two emerge from the cargo hold, faces lightly flushed.

"Interesting," the punk muttered to himself as the pair sat down in economy.

 **Five more to go! So excited for everyone to see what happens next in Alejandro and Heather's secret relationship. Well, now the secret is kinda in the open. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Episode Twenty-One: African Lying Safari

As the plane took a rather bumpy landing, Heather woke up from the short nap she had taken. When she looked out the window of economy class, she tried to pinpoint where they were. However, she couldn't figure it out.

"Where _are_ we?" she questioned before the intercom went off.

"Welcome final five to our next location in Africa. I'll meet you outside the plane in fifteen minutes, so take your time to get camera ready. Filming starts in ten minutes. McLean Out,"

Heather stood up and rolled her eyes,"Ugh, I hate him so _much_ ,"

"Relax queenie," Duncan stood up, followed by Alejandro,"It's final five, so you'll probably be going home soon,"

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow at the punk,"And why exactly is that?"

"Simple. You've already made final three once and if any of the other three have any brains, they'd boot you while you can," he answered, leaving economy.

Alejandro looked over at Heather, a confident smile on his face,"It seems the delinquent fails to realize that unless he wins this challenge then he is a goner,"

"And then it's down to four. Those two will be too easy to take down, I don't see either of them winning immunity. Then one of us will win today and spend the night in first class," she continued, walking towards the exit as he followed her.

The sun was beaming on the three teenagers outside as they waited for Chris to come out. Sierra and Cody were nowhere in sight, neither was their host. Heather began to fan her face, praying that she wouldn't begin sweating. However, she was the dressed in the most proper clothing for the intense heat.

"God, it's _awful_ out here," Duncan groaned,"I'm so over this shitty show,"

The three didn't speak each other, just thought to themselves until the crew emerged from the plane. Several began to position camera while the rest were working the microphones.

"Up a little more," one said as the large microphone moved up,"Alright, we are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Action!"

Alejandro, Heather and Duncan were all confused as to why Chris wasn't outside, so they stood in the same spots until he was visible.

Both the boys began hysterically laughing while even Heather had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles.

"Nice dress!" Duncan pointed at Chris' choice of wardrobe.

While walking through the Serengeti, Sierra and Cody were both nowhere to be seen while Duncan had went off on his own. After Alejandro filled Heather in on their plan to win the challenge, she was shocked.

"You're an evil genius, but I still know that you stole my tranquilizer balls!" she argued, giving him a glare,"I thought we were working together!"

"I need to make Duncan believe that I'm gunning for you, if not then things will get suspicious," he quickly retorted.

"That doesn't mean you _steal_ my way to win the challenge! What if I had found Zeke while alone?" Heather crossed her arms.

Alejandro chuckled,"You weren't even _close_ to finding him. Duncan and I were on his trail the whole time, almost got him too. Maybe if you had originally agreed to work with us…"

"That isn't a good enough excuse," she pointed out,"But let's go, we still need to talk about how we'll make final two,"

"Cody and Sierra will be _way_ too easy to beat. However, we need to get rid of Cody first," he said as they walked.

"No way!" Heather shouted,"Sierra has won a challenge. Honestly, she is a bigger target than Cody. Plus, I've been working on gaining Cody's trust. He'll vote with us to get Sierra out,"

"You do have a point, but does he really deserve to make the final three?" Alejandro asked her.

"NOBODY HERE BESIDES US DESERVE THE FUCKING MONEY LET ALONE FINAL THREE!" she screamed, stomping her foot on the ground,"It's the easiest thing to do! Cody has been riding on Sierra's poor game play all damn season and once she is gone, he'll be alone and completely useless. While she would be distraught, it would give her the motivation to beat us,"

He went wide eyed and turned around," _Not so loud_. Let's just see where it goes, whoever leaves will leave and then we'll make final two. The plan,"

Heather completely forgot about the fact that he wanted to split the money. She still wasn't sure, knowing that he could either betray her or even worse. After working to get into the final two for three seasons and going through the worst of it all, Heather didn't know how to feel about only getting half of what she deserved.

Sure, he had caused many eliminations in his first season, but she had the most wins under her belt _and_ the largest amounts of eliminations.

"Yeah...the plan," she mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Duncan shouted, causing both of their heads to turn,"I think I found some more Zeke tracks!"

"Now, let's go fulfill that plan of ours," Alejandro smirked as the duo approached Duncan.

"There's Ezekiel!" Sierra shouted, running towards the group with Cody in a backpack on her back. The purple haired girl began fishing through the pocket of the pack on her hip for her tranquilizer balls only to be met with disappointment,"Ugh! I'm out of ammo!"

Right as she said this, Alejandro grabbed one of his own tranquilizer balls and put it in the slingshot. He fired it directly at Duncan and Ezekiel, a puff of purple smoke going in it's place. When it was revealed that the two were totally knocked out, both himself and Heather were overcome with happiness.

In fact, they were so excited that they ignored everyone present and hugged each other, shouting,"We did it!" in unison.

They pulled away from the hug and held onto each other's shoulders, staring into the other's eyes with wide smiles. Then it hit them. Sierra and Cody were still present and they were filming.

Both went completely wide eyed and separated from the hug with their backs facing each other and upset expressions painted across their faces.

"Woah!" Chris stopped, watching the two,"Congrats, Alejandro. You are on your way to first class,"

It took a few seconds for Heather to fully realize what she would say next,"I would've had a shot if he didn't steal all my ammo!"

Alejandro shrugged, now smirking at her which caused Chris to smile,"Aww, you guys are so cu-u-u-te!" the host's mood quickly changed to one of slight panic,"Now quick-grab Duncan and let's get the _heck_ out of Africa before Zeke wakes up!"

"And we're clear," the camera man announced as two crew members rushed to where Duncan was and carefully removed him from Ezekiel's grasp. They then sprinted towards the plane, everyone else not far behind.

Once every contestant was boarded, Alejandro separated from the group, claiming that he would be going to the confessional.

"Look," Sierra blatantly stated,"After final four, Cody and I want Alejandro gone. He's just too strong of a player. You in to get rid of him?"

If Heather had to be honest, the idea of eliminating Alejandro at final four was extremely tempting. They were the two strongest players in the show's history and having him gone would ensure her the million dollars. However, there was another piece of her that insisted that she gets rid of Sierra and Cody, guaranteeing herself not only $500,000 but a possible relationship.

But for the time being, Heather made a quick decision,"I'm in,"

"I'm gonna miss that delinquent," Chris stated as he watched Duncan plummet out of the plane, then turning to face the final four,"Now, Alejandro, who ya bringing to the big leagues?"

Heather could see it now. A good night's sleep on comfortable chairs, spending the night without pesky Sierra and nerdy Cody. Hell, she didn't even mind spending the whole night with Alejandro. She was looking forward to first class-

"It's a tough call, but…. _Cody_ ,"

What

The

 _Hell!_

Apparently, Sierra and Cody were thinking the same thing that Heather was as they all blurted out," _What_ ,"

"Wow, um that's a bit of a shock. But whatev. Cody and Alejandro, enjoy your night in first class. Girls, you're in economy," Chris stated, allowing the final four to leave.

Before Alejandro could walk off, Heather grabbed onto his arm, digging her nails into his skin,"You and I need to have a little _chat_ ,"

Once the other two were out of earshot, she slammed him against a wall, her eyes narrowed,"Are you fucking _serious_?!"

"What are you referring to?" he asked,"The fact that I invited Cody to first class,"

"Um, _yes_! Why would you do that?" Heather asked, her attitude showing.

"They would see it as suspicious, what did you expect me to do, bring you?" Alejandro stated as if it were a real question.

"Well when we have a final two deal, then _yes_ , I do expect you to bring me up to first class!" she yelled.

"Listen, the next challenge I win, you're coming up with me," he insisted.

Heather wasn't one to give up on an argument, but with suspicions on a potential relationship between them rising, it was too risky to be alone for long periods of time. She finally let go of him,"Fine, but this isn't over,"

When she started walking away from him, she gained a smirk,"Oh yeah, I didn't start my period in China. And I'm not on it now. But it looks like you won't be getting any from me tonight," Heather turned to face him and blew a flirtatious kiss,"Tragic, really,"

 **HEHEHEEEEE! I'm almost done with the story, once I've completed writing then I will update a bit more frequently. Five more to go and trust me, there is still so much left to happen! I hope everyone enjoyed :)**


	23. Episode Twenty-Two: Rapa Phooey!

_**Warning:**_

 **The following chapter contains NSFW writing (sex and swearing). You have been warned.**

"I can't believe Alejandro took Cody up to first class!" Sierra rambled as Heather listened,"I mean, I _totally_ thought that he would invite you!"

Heather turned to Sierra, surprisingly in the mood to rant to her,"I know right! I mean, not the liking part. But I still thought he would bring me just out of spite!"

"No, he's into you," Sierra shrugged,"And you're into him. Oh! Once the show is over we should _totally_ go on a double date!"

"I am _not_ into Alejandro. With his annoying smirk and...pretty green eyes-UGH!" Heather groaned in frustration.

"You're _totally_ into him! And besides, he's into you too. I mean, have you seen the way he stares at you during challenges and-"

"What are you talking about?" Heather questioned, now growing suspicious.

"Wait, you _haven't_ seen the way he looks at you?" Sierra then grew giddy,"Alejandro stares at you like _all_ the time! It's as if you're the sun!"

"So….he _glares_ at me?"

"That's not the point! The point is, Alejandro is in _love_ with you. And I'm not surprised that you feel the same way," she grinned.

Heather turned away from the fangirl,"He is _not_ in love with me, and I am _totally_ not in love with him!"

"Liar,"

"Am _not_!"

"Oh really," Sierra crossed her arms and gave Heather a suspicious look,"Then why did Duncan see you two coming out of the cargo hold after Courtney and Blaineley were eliminated,"

 _Shit_.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," she quickly responded and turned away from the fangirl.

"Duncan told Cody and I that you two came out of the cargo hold together and it looked suspicious. Fess up," she insisted.

Heather stood up and began walking out of economy class,"There is _nothing_ to fess up to! Nothing is going on between Alejandro and I, so just give it up already!"

"Then what happened in the cargo hold? What were you doing, taking Blaineley's suggestion to make out," Sierra nonchalantly said.

"N-No!" she yelled, her voice growing shaky,"He….he tried to offer me a final two alliance and that's it,"

" _Sure_ ," the fangirl rolled her eyes,"Whatever you say,"

"So Alejandro…." Cody mumbled,"What's with you and Heather?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at the nerdling,"What do you mean? There isn't anything between Heather and I,"

"Well….right before the vote in Africa, Duncan said that he saw you and Heather leaving the cargo hold. I'm not saying anything happened, but it does look suspicious," he looked up at Alejandro with a certain amount of fear in his eyes.

"Duncan is a known liar," he quickly retorted,"In fact, I think we should get rid of the minx at the next elimination,"

Cody paused and gave him a shocked look,"But Sierra _has_ to go! Please, I'll do anything to see her eliminated. This is the most alone time I've had all season!"

"While Sierra has won a competition before, she would hand you the million if she were to win. That gives you ½ a chance of getting the money. But Heather has made final three before," Alejandro noted.

"Why are you so concerned if _I_ get the money?" he asked,"I would imagine that you would be more concerned about yourself or even about Heather,"

"I don't have a reason to be concerned about Heather," he quickly responded.

"Well….look this goes nowhere but she has a reason to be concerned about you," Cody blurted out.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow,"Why does she have a reason to be concerned about me?"

"Gwen told me right before she was eliminated to go for Courtney because she was pissing off Heather. Probably about you two having a 'thing'. She wanted to see Courtney booted and surprisingly….she even said that she was rooting for Heather this season," he paused,"And you can't tell anyone,"

"It was obvious that Heather was jealous of my flirting with Courtney, but she went to _Gwen_ for advice?" he questioned.

Cody let out a nervous laugh,"Yeah, shocked me too...but _please_ , I told Gwen I wouldn't tell anyone and frankly, if this went to Heather then she would be furious,"

As the plane landed and Alejandro stood up,"My lips are sealed,"

While walking through the cave, Heather crossed her arms at Sierra,"For the _last time_ , there is _nothing_ between Alejandro and I!"

"But I know these kinds of things," Sierra grinned,"You _love_ him! You are in love with Alejandro so just admit it,"

"I do NOT LOVE ALEJANDRO!" she finally screamed, feeling like she would rip out her hair,"In fact, I can't _stand_ him! With that arrogant smirk and...luscious brown hai-UGH! What is _wrong_ with me?!"

"Just accept that you're in love and everything will be much easier on you," the fangirl answered,"Besides, you two would make a pretty cute couple. Not as cute as Cody Kinz and I, but this whole plane is really turning into a huge double date,"

Heather shut her eyes for a moment,"I don't understand….it's this weird feeling. I've never felt love. My heart seems to beat faster and my stomach ties itself in knots. I just feel….. _different_ around him,"

" _That's_ what love feels like," Sierra put an arm around Heather,"It's more than obvious that he is into you too. However, if you want a chance of winning this game he _has_ to go,"

"You just told me about how what I'm feeling might _actually_ be love and now you think I should eliminate him? I-I feel like it's a huge risk of him not loving me,"

"There is _nothing_ you could ever do that would make Alejandro not love you. The way he feels about you is more in love than many. He loves you more than Romeo loved Juliet, Jack and Rose, Bella and Edward, Maria and Ton-"

"Okay I get it!" Heather insisted,"He loves me alot….I don't even know if we'll work out in the outside world. I've never had a stable relationship _ever_ and he flirts with anything that has a beating heart,"

Sierra put a finger to her lips," _Shhhhh_ , love will find a way. Especially true love like yours,"

"Whatever…."

"Tell me how you really feel," Cody turned to Alejandro,"How would I be able to use you loving Heather against you?"

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that I might be in love with the most ruthless female contestant in Total Drama history who will do _anything_ to win!" Alejandro argued.

"So it _is_ true!" the nerd shouted,"You _do_ love Heather!"

"I don't know if it's love!" he turned to Cody,"I feel weird around her. It's like she is the reason I smile over nothing. The mere thought just makes me feel…."

"Giddy,"

"Kinda. I constantly want to make her happy, she deserves the world Cody...and it's almost like I want to give it to her,"

"It's obvious that you are in love, you _are_ showing the symptoms of love. The sooner you accept your feelings, the better it'll be for both of you," Cody insisted.

"But I'll never be sure if she loves me too...sure she has said it before but-" Alejandro started.

"Hold on," he stopped him,"You're concerned about Heather not loving you when she has said so herself?"

"Remember, none of this goes _anywhere_!" he pointed at Cody and continued to walk up the cave.

Cody smirked and replayed Alejandro's words from mere hours ago,"My lips are sealed,"

The talk with Sierra somehow made Heather feel a bit more at ease with her feelings. It was like a sense of relief went over her hearing that whatever she was feeling wasn't just a new form of hatred that she had just discovered. Winning the challenge was also a relief, knowing that she was guaranteed in the final three once again made her confident. However, the decision of who would be in the final three with her was what made everything conflicting.

"This is our chance to get rid of Sierra," Heather told Alejandro in secret,"She is more suspicious than ever about our final two deal and Cody is already voting for her. Getting rid of Cody is getting rid of a vote,"

"Well, we are more than a final two deal...but for once I agree. It's obvious that she is voting for me since apparently I'm a homewrecker for bringing Cody up to first class," Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I told you that bringing Cody up would just start more drama. If you had just brought me up then-"

"Are you taking me to first class tonight?" he quickly asked.

"Oh, I don't know yet," she smirked,"If I was there instead of Cody then it would've been a guaranteed yes…..but now that you left me alone with Sierra all night…."

"After that little white lie in China about you being on your period it would be nice to do _things_ in the privacy of first class instead of a third time in the cargo hold,"

Heather looked off to the side,"Maybe…."

However, she liked the idea of bringing Cody to first class. That way, she had a possible vote against Alejandro if she chose to stab him in the back for the money. Unless it would be an audience vote then Heather would be guaranteed one million dollars. It seemed like her brain was finally beginning to rationalize everything. Although Alejandro may care about her and she may feel the same, there was no way of being confident about how he felt about her unless there was a ring on her finger-wait.

She _totally_ wasn't just imagining herself married to Alejandro. _No way_.

When Chris announced that Sierra wouldn't be eliminated, Heather was pissed,"WHAT! _Seriously?!_ "

"Heather…." the host started,"Because you _won_ , your prize awaits you in first class and as usual, you can bring the loser of your choice,"

"Uh...okay," she began with a nervous look.

Heather pondered on the idea, trying to figure out the best scenario. If she brought Sierra, they could attempt to rekindle an alliance to ensure that she didn't eliminate either her or Alejandro. If it was Cody then she could do the same with him. However, the idea of bringing Alejandro with her seemed to stick out. If she allowed Cody and Sierra the night alone in economy then the fangirl would be grateful enough and the target would slowly die down.

"Well, I _was_ going to invite someone else…" she gave Alejandro a quick glance,"But since my girlfriend is still here...which is _awesome_ …..I'm gonna let Sierra and Cody spend the flight together,"

The bitter expression on Sierra's face turned into one of pure joy as she let out a gasp," _Really_! AWWWWW CODYKINZ!"  
" _Why_ Heather?" Cody whined,"Why!"

"Interesting choice," Alejandro finally spoke up,"I'll pray for you amigo,"

"Just to be clear," Heather interrupted,"You will be together in economy, _I_ am flying first class,"

He stood up and smirked at Heather,"As I gather, so am I,"

Heather froze, she then realized what it meant for them to be together, for an entire night. _Alone_. All the memories from their other three encounters flooded into her mind as her cheeks grew hot. That was when she realized that she was blushing and that there were others around.

"Do _not_ get any ideas, this is _strictly_ strategic!" she argued, hiding the pink tint on her cheeks,

"So you always insist," Alejandro said, giving her goosebumps.

"I _love_ the romantic tension between you two. I wish we could catch it all night, but the cameras will be in first class at about 4 AM. Sierra and Cody, have fun in economy while Alejandro and Heather get first class. You're all dismissed for the night,"

"It really _is_ just a huge double date in a can," Sierra insisted as her and Cody left the elimination room.

"Oh yeah, I'll have one of the interns get your junk out of the cargo hold-" Chris started.

"It's fine…" Alejandro insisted,"I'll just grab whatever I think either of us will need for the night,"

Chris shrugged,"It's your funeral,"

Alejandro left the elimination area and Heather went behind him. She entered first class and looked around. She hadn't been up there since the cast was in Area 51 nearly seven challenges ago. It felt more than good to be back. It felt _amazing_.

Her happiness was interrupted by the opening and closing of the first class door. She quickly turned around to see Alejandro holding his bag.

"I just grabbed whatever of yours I thought you would need," he began digging through the bag and pulled out a flimsy gray tank top and black fuzzy shorts.

She snatched the clothing from his hands and made her way towards the

bathroom,"I don't really appreciate you going through my stuff but whatev. Was that all you grabbed for me?"

"Contact case, glasses, toothbrush, hair brush," Alejandro suddenly smirked.

" _What_?" Heather snapped,"What else did you grab?"

He pulled out a lace maroon thong and a sports bra," _These_ ,"

She went wide eyed and quickly ran towards him,"Give those back! You _don't_ need to be touching things that _I_ wear!"

"I figured you needed a new pair and remember what you said in China, once you were off. And you weren't even _on_. I figure you aren't now," he lifted her belongings over his head.

"Give me my stuff!" Heather whined, trying to grab her belongings,"I really hate you sometimes,"

"Cody doesn't seem to think that,"

She stopped and looked up at him in confusion,"What does Cody have to do with this?"

"Either we are terrible at sneaking around or these people can read you like an open book," Alejandro smirked.

"Oh _please_ ," Heather laughed,"Sierra suspects the same thing, but you are _obviously_ the one who sucks at hiding things!"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"You've always been the louder one," he insisted.

She stopped,"Okay, now _that_ is a lie. You are _way_ more vocal, especially in spanish. I bet if Courtney ever heard, she could translate it all,"

"But you can still be pretty noisy," Alejandro chuckled.

"I can stay silent if I _really_ need to," Heather gave a confident grin.

"Prove it"

"...What…."

"I said prove it," he grabbed onto the wrist that was reaching for her belongings,"Prove that you can be as quiet as you claim to b-"

Heather went onto her toes and connected their lips, reaching a hand behind his head. She would admit that sometimes, she could be loud, or that her voice would be higher than she wanted it to get. The challenge of trying to keep quiet would be a bit difficult. However, Heather _loved_ a good challenge.

Alejandro took a single hand and scooped her into his arms, removing the grip on her wrist to hold onto her. He pressed her back up against the wall and she moved her hands to tightly hold his shirt.

She began moving her hands underneath the collar of his shirt feeling his strong shoulders. He fingers trailed along his broad shoulders slowly falling to his back. Alejandro needed Heather. He knew there was no way Heather could keep quite. She was the most vocal person he had ever met. Not just at in sex, but in day to day life. She always spoke her mind. Sex just amplified that aspect of her personality.

Heather reached her hands between their bodies feeling for the buttons of his shirt. Her hands reached the top button. This not being their first time Heather knew what she was doing. Her steady hands undid the buttons with ease.

Alejandro knew what she had intended by this action and dropped her to her feet. As Heather landed her hands went to work on the other buttons. Making quick work of said buttons she swiftly removed his shirt. Her hands tugged and the bottom of his undershirt lifting it up to reveal his chiseled midsection. Heather revealed in the tanned expanse of exposed flesh.

Her hands ran over his abs. She pushed the shirt up flinging off of him and in another direction. Her hands trail up and down his body. Alejandro needed to see her. He needed to see _all_ of her.  
His hands reach over to the strap of her halter top. All too familiar with the article of clothing, he quickly removes her top. His hands began moving with a mind of their own as they reach around her slim body to undo her beige bra. Alejandro undid the clasp, causing the article to drop unceremoniously to the floor. He stands back a bit to take her in. He loves her breasts. He loves her hips. He loves her stormy grey eyes. He loves the way the light catches her upper lip hairs. He loves her.

He flies forward and connects their lips in a rough, dominating kiss. Heather fights back with every fibre of her being. Alejandro lets her win as she took charge over the kiss. Her tongue invading his mouth. She flipped their positions and shoved him against the wall. Alejandro decided to allow her to dominate tonight.

Heather's hands roam along his body. Finally, stopping at the waistline of his jeans. Her hands got to the belt buckle on instinct. Undoing the buckle is no longer a struggle as the belt falls to the floor with a satisfying "thunk". Her hands make quite clear work of his button and fly. Soon enough his jeans pooled at his ankles. Their lips still connected in a fiery kiss which Heather still dominated.

She reached for her own shorts unbuttoning them and pulling them down. She kicked them somewhere leaving both Alejandro and herself only in their underwear. Heather was the first to break from the kiss only to trail down to Alejandro's neck. She bit at his neck. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but just enough to leave a mark. She sucked bruises into the tanned flesh of his neck.

When she was satisfied in her markings she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Alejandro's boxers. With one swift tug they pooled at his ankles and his erection laid flush against his stomach. Heather slid her hands underneath the waistband of her panties and let them drop to the floor.

She reconnected their lips pushing him back onto one of the plush first-class seats. Alejandro falls back. Heather straddles his upper thighs, her hands just barely grazing his sensitive cock. Her hands wrap around his rock hard erection as she moved them up and down his shaft at an unrelentingly slow pace. It drives Alejandro insane. He couldn't deny the friction was delicious.

Heather teases him a little longer as she removes one hand from his leaking cock to suck on two of her fingers. This action drives Alejandro into a fury and his thrusts his hips wildly into Heather's hand.

She removes the fingers from her mouth and spits into the palm of her hand. She rubs the spit onto Alejandro's cock thoroughly coating it. Her spit would have to do for lube. Once she is satisfied with this covering she lifts herself to hover above his cock. She uses one hand to steady herself using Alejandro's shoulder to hold onto while the other hand wraps around his erection leading it to her vagina.

Heather sunk down on his cock at a rather slow pace. Finally bottoming out she waits until the stinging subsides and is replaced by an overwhelming surge of pleasure. Heather lifts herself up until only the tip is left inside her. She lets herself fall quickly. She continues this torturous pace until she feels herself slowly coming closer to her high. She goes faster and harder. The only thing to be heard in the cabin is the slapping in skin and laboured breathing of both parties. Alejandro's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he felt his high approaching rapidly. He chokes out,"C-C-Close"

Heather nods her head in agreement. She couldn't speak, this dominant role left her breathless. She kept on her relentless pace until she felt herself reach her high. She kept going working through her orgasm. Alejandro had opened his eyes in time to she Heather fall apart above him. Her eyes squeezed tight, her bottom lip caught between her teeth to keep quiet. This sight was what made Alejandro tip over the edge.

As he released Heather moved her body up and down despite her thighs burning. Alejandro came down from his high a little while later. Heather pulled herself off and collapsed in the chair next to him.

"I told you…" she mentioned, out of breath,"If I try, I can stay quiet,"

Alejandro chuckled,"I guess you've proven me wrong for once,"

Heather smiled, then shut her eyes, The two drifted off into a deep sleep just moments after.

 ** _Hey, sorry for the week break. I had a lot of school stuff to do so I felt the need to take a quick break. However, I am back and yes, Ayrin helped me out with this ;) Make sure to review as always and I will be back next week with my favorite episode!_**


	24. Episode Twenty-Three: Awwwwww Drumheller

Alejandro woke up to the sound of Heather's snores at some point in the early hours of the morning. That was when he noticed that Chris would begin filming in a short period of time. He snuck over and grabbed each of their respective clothing that was discarded from their encounter.

He quickly put his clothes back on and slowly began to dress Heather so she wouldn't wake up. Alejandro fixed her ponytail and was about to return to his spot next to her when it dawned on him.

Chris lied more often than he didn't and there could be a chance of their private night up in his suite. That couldn't happen, he wouldn't allow any of it to happen.

Alejandro emerged from first class and walked aimlessly around the plane in hopes that he would find where the host was. Finally, he found a blue door with golden knobs on it. The doors immediately split down the middle which allowed him entrance.

He noticed a chamber-looking thing and approached it ever so quietly. With a quick wipe to the glass, Chris was revealed to be inside. Alejandro turned to see a computer on a table and a small clock that read "3:58 AM".

"Good thing I woke up…" he muttered, then began approaching the computer.

With two quick taps on the keyboard, a photo of Chris getting a massage popped up with a small little box that read "PASSWORD". Curiosity took over Alejandro as he typed in "ChrisMcLean1" as a guess, only to be correct.

This had turned on four of the cameras from within the plane. One in first class positioned to be where both him and Heather had been sleeping, one in economy where Sierra and Cody were sleeping next to each other, one in the cargo hold and one nearby the kitchen and confessional.

His eyes scanned every area of the plane when an idea came to mind. One that would ensure that there would be absolutely _no_ target on him and he would make the final three. His idea didn't guarantee Heather safety, in fact it put the target directly on her back. Alejandro cared about her, but this was a chance of a million dollars. It was unfortunate to say that he was backing out of their plan to split the money in order to get her eliminated.

After a bit of photoshop, he had a photo of Heather now sleeping next to Cody instead of Sierra in economy printed out and in hand.

"Even with your impending elimination, you still look as beautiful as ever," Alejandro stated, quickly leaving Chris's chambers.

He walked around the plane once more and found himself back in first class, but Heather seemed restless. Her eyes were slammed shut instead of the gentle way they were before. She was no longer snoring, but letting tiny whimpers escape from her lips. Her body was in a different position with her body scrunched up closer together.

"N-No…." she whispered, holding herself tighter,"Please…. _don't leave me_. Why.."

 _Heather sat with her knees in the dirt as the tears were evidently streaking her dirty face. She looked up at Alejandro, feeling as if everything was slipping past her all at once._

" _Why would you do this to me?" she finally questioned, attempting to stand,"What do you have to gain?"_

" _Oh Heather, don't you see it?" Alejandro smirked,"Courtney was right, you are unlovable and I never cared. But thank you for the million and for letting me use you all along,"_

"H-How could you…." Heather began breathing heavily and her body was slightly moving.

Alejandro took initiative and grabbed onto her right arm in hopes to wake her up. Right on contact, her eyes shot open and she stared up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I….." she started, before reaching up to latch onto his body. Heather personally hated feeling this clingy but for some reason the thought of it all being an illusion, a trick to play on her was something she didn't want to think.

"Don't leave," Heather frowned and held onto his shirt,"...Please, I can't keep this up. I can't be in a constant fear of you leaving me,"

The fact that Alejandro's plan with the photoshopped picture had practically put the nail in her coffin made him feel the slightest hint of regret. However, it seemed like whatever the two had _needed_ to be set aside if either had a chance of winning.

Alejandro finally looked down at her for a moment,"Heather….you know what we have has always been complicated,"

She felt it coming and immediately let go of him,"You're _kidding_ me right now. I give you my virginity, something I did because I trusted you and _now_ you want to say things won't work out?! After using me as a sex toy for ten episodes and not really caring!"

"Heather, it's not like tha-"

"You _really_ think that it's okay to just grab all the trust I put in you and throw it away? For once, I allowed the game to be a second priority and I _actually_ put you first. But no, I'm fucking _stupid_ for doing that. I-" Heather turned away from him, her back facing his body," _I should have never trusted you_ ,"

"Heather, _listen to me_ ," he grabbed onto her shoulder and turned her to face him,"If we don't have our heads in the game, Sierra or Cody could rip the win from us. This is purely strategic-"

"You know what?" she responded with anger in her voice," _Fine_ , but don't you _dare_ expect to get with me after this. I don't want _anything_ to do with you at _all_ ,"

Heather stormed out of first class and into economy, her movement waking up both Sierra and Cody.

"Heath…" Sierra gave her a glance of confusion,"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_ ," she answered through gritted teeth and went into the cargo hold.

Heather looked around the familiar area and every memory flooded into her mind. The place where both confirmed their affection each other, she willingly gave him her trust. Slowly, she sunk to the cold ground and leaned her back against a crate.

"I….I" she couldn't form a proper sentence until her chest became heavy," _I hate him_. I _fucking_ hate him! Why….why would he-no. I should've expected this from that _asshole_ ,"

Her arms rested on her knees and she brought her head down,"I _hate_ him….but I _love_ him. I…. _I hate how much I love him_ ,"

Heather hated herself for her next action as slow and silent tears escaped from her eyes. Crying showed defeat, defeat meant weakness. If there was anything that Heather wasn't it was weak. However, that was the only thing she felt at the moment.

The cargo hold door opened once again and she stood up, rushing for a place to hide. He couldn't see that he had hurt her, it would just make him feel more confident.

"Heather…" he started,"If either of us want any chance of winning this game then you need to come back and talk to me like an adult,"

"I'm seventeen," she quickly retorted,"And _no_. I'm not going to sit up there while you demolish whatever we had,"

"You have no idea what I'm going to even say. I haven't cared about someone before as much as I do you. I feel different when I'm around you, as if I'm a completely different person. Heather...I just want to talk to you," Alejandro insisted, reaching the bottom step.

Heather wiped her eyes clean of any trace of tears and stood up. She walked towards the stairs and went up to him," _What_ , are you just coming to rub in the fact that you deceived me this entire time just for your own personal gai-"

He leaned forward and silenced her speaking with a kiss. Shock took over her, but she slowly yet surely kissed him back.

"Why…." she muttered,"Just when I think things couldn't get worse, you come in and try to make my life take a complete 180,"

"This'll work..this isn't a break up," Alejandro said slowly.

"I didn't even know we were dating.."

"Look, my point is this is the time we really need to focus on the game," he paused,"If we care enough about each other then our feelings won't change. Just trust the fact that I really do care about you,"

Heather finally nodded,"We need to turn up our performance for the cameras even more, get Sierra and Cody to confront us while filming. We...we can confess our feelings in the finale,"

"It would keep the viewers interested...I like that idea," Alejandro smiled and placed a hand on her cheek,"Me preocupo por ti mas de lo que puedas imaginar,"

"I have no idea what you said but it sounded romantic," she gave the smallest smile.

"I care about you more than you can imagine" he answered.

Heather felt the crushing weight of the rock on top of her body. She couldn't move, it wouldn't budge at all.

" _Seriously_ Chris!" she screamed,"You're just going to let your best contestant _die_ out here!"

Sierra and Cody walked passed her while the fangirl gave him the silent treatment for whatever reason.

" _Guys_!" Heather shouted,"Can you help me?!"

Cody turned to face her,"I would..but if you can't lift the rock then I bet I can't. At least I can't alone and you know.." he thumbed towards Sierra,"She is not in the best mood with either of us,"

" _Fantastic_ , there is a vote against me," she groaned,"I assume you're voting with her and Alejandro has wanted me gone for a while,"

"Why would he want you gone, he said that he loves you…I mean...I didn't say anything," he gave her a nervous look.

" _Get back here nerd_ ," Heather insisted, pointing towards the ground,"Tell me what Alejandro said!"

Cody hesitantly went back to where she was stuck,"I wasn't supposed to say anything...we swore on it,"

"I don't give _two shits_ what you and that arrogant jerk swore on. Now, you're going to tell me what he told you and when. I need all the information,"

"He can't find out you know or I'll be _dead_ ," he crouched down next to her,"He said on Easter Island, and I quote 'Oh, I don't know. The fact that I might be in love with the most ruthless female contestant in Total Drama history who will do _anything_ to win',"

Heather paused and remained silent,"He….I bet he is lying. He is a known liar Cody,"

"It didn't really sound like a lie…" Cody stood back up,"But if you want to believe that he is lying and be in denial forever then you can do that,"

"Wait! Get back here!" she yelled as he walked away,"HELP!"

Alejandro could hear her from a distance as he stopped digging,"Heather…."

He ran to where she was as she made one last attempt to get herself out of the hole. Alejandro sat on the rock and began laughing at her misery.

"Don't just stand there, _get me out of here_!" Heather whined, giving him a glare.

Alejandro paused and looked down at the ground to see a growing pile of black liquid. _Oil_. He smirked and went to go confirm if his suspicions were correct.

"And don't even think about it Alejandro," she continued,"That barrel is _mine_!"

 _Ding_.

No. Anything but that, this had to be fake.

"Guess what?" Chris questioned, approaching the two as music began.

A duet, _really_?

Alejandro grinned at the opportunity, knowing exactly what to sing about,"I left Bridgette stuck to a pole, robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul, made even Courtney lose control," he crouched down to her level,"Now I'm gonna leave you wedged up in a hole,"

Heather then realized what was happening, he was going to abandon her for the money. Let her lose the challenge and get eliminated.

"This is how we will end it, this game we have played," he stood back up with a smirk,"This is how we will end it, your bill must be payed,"

"Oooooh," she sang, wracking her brain for the perfect lyrics to use,"Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig….help me out and I'll be your human drill rig,"

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" Alejandro crossed his arms at the girl,"Ain't a tea party, it's combat,"

He leaned up against the rock and stared her down,"This is how we will end it, this game we have played. This is how we will end it, your bill must be payed,"

Heather looked up at him, genuine fear in her eyes,"Ooooh," her eyes suddenly narrowed on him,"I'm wedged in a hole, this isn't right. If I'm going down make a fair fight! It's beneath you to abandon a girl in a ditch. Offer me my dignity, I haven't got a stitch,"

Silence took over the music as she actually felt weak,"Please Alejandro, you and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen! Is this how you want to win it, because I got jammed into a pit by a _stupid_ rock? Is this the victory you want?"

"I left Bridgette stuck to a pole," Alejandro started again, causing her to lose all hope,"Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul, made even Courtney lose control. But I can't leave you wedged in a hole,"

She took the opportunity to admire his singing voice, shutting her eyes with a smile as he continued to sing.

"This is not how we'll end it, this game we have played," he grabbed her pickaxe and placed one end under the rock, beginning to lift it up,"This is not how we'll end it, but there's still a bill to be payed,"

Alejandro lifted Heather out of the hole and held her in his arms with a smile. She would've enjoyed the moment more if he hadn't just sung about leaving her for the money and if the cameras weren't on them.

"Got mine," Heather shouted as she pulled her barrel of oil out from the ground,"God why are these so _heavy_?"

"It is a barrel of oil _chica_ ," Alejandro chuckled as he went to grab the pickaxe from her hand,"But we still have to get mine,"

She set it on the ground and began rolling it towards him,"Well you better know where one is or we might not win!"

"I had one before I had to _save_ you," he insisted, snatching her pickaxe,"Now let's go,"

The two began walking towards Alejandro's former digging spot and he began digging up the rest of his barrel. She stopped rolling her own barrel and watched him.

"You better hurry up, mine is leaking," Heather crossed her arms,"Knowing Chris he would be pissed if I came back with an empty barrel,"

"The least you could do is be a bit more grateful for me _saving_ you," he argued, bending down to lift the barrel out,"You could go off if you want to,"

She shook her head,"It's fine, just stop being so slow. I'm _sick_ of this challenge and I bet if you don't hurry up then neither of us will get immunity,"

"Do you honestly think that Sierra or Cody could beat either of _us_?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow as he began rolling his own barrel across the dirt.

"Well, she has a post digger. That probably did something," Heather snapped as they finally came in front of the plane to see _a barrel of oil_ ,"We lost!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned around,"We tied for second, but that's okay. The worst that could happen is a tie breaker, and either one of _us_ could best either one of _them_ ," he smirked," _With our eyes closed_ ,"

A few minutes later, Heather sat in the confessional. Her mind was racing over what Alejandro had said. _Either one of us could best either one of them. With our eyes closed_. It was true, the two were so much better at the game than Sierra and Cody. That was how she knew that the two would be against each other in the final two. How else would it be? Either of them would win.

Finally, she turned the camera on and crossed her arms,"Sp I'm stuck going into the final three with Alejandro. It _sucks_ because he is so good at _everything_. If I'm lucky, the challenge will be some other _disgusto_ eating thing, rat intestines or _whatever_...and he _won't_ have Courtney to cheat for him,"

Suddenly, the door slammed opened. She had sworn it was locked before. Sierra's head burst through the opening and Heather immediately screamed,"Uh..if you're planning my murder, we _are_ on TV and everyone-"

"We need to talk," was all the fangirl said, her voice much more calm than it had been the entire day.

A confused expression appeared on Heather's face as she reached back, turning the camera off. She slowly stood up and followed Sierra outside of the confessional.

"First of all, I'm sorry for today," Sierra started,"Trying on several attempts to kill you _probably_ wasn't a good idea,"

"You tried to kill me with a _post digger_!" she shouted with anger in her eyes, then paused,"...Continue,"

The fangirl nodded,"And Alejandro...he did something...something to eliminate _you_ ,"

"What are you talking about?"  
"He photoshopped a photo of you sleeping with Cody in economy and gave it to me so I would be angry with you…" Sierra slowly told her,"And it worked until Cody figured out that is was photoshopped,"

Heather went absolutely silent. He wouldn't... _why_ would he? But at the same time, she had to think of why he _wouldn't_. He was Alejandro Burromuerto...one of the most manipulative contestants that the show had ever seen. The whole time...he was playing her the whole time.

"And you want me to eliminate him…" she mumbled, thinking the situation through, Finally, she nodded,"You've got my vote,"

By the time that the elimination ceremony had ended, Heather was shocked by the events that occurred in that short period of time. Alejandro would've been gone in a 3-1 vote, but Sierra blew up the plane while trying to surprise Cody for his 18th birthday. By default, Chris had eliminated her. But those weren't the only things.

 _Alejandro saved her life_.

It sounded farfetched...but his gesture was one that could have saved her. When the plane exploded, his first instinct was to protect her. He shielded her from an _explosion_ with _his own body_.

That was when the guilt began eating at her, when maybe this wasn't all a game to him. If he was willing to risk his life for her in that way, then he might not have been faking his feelings.

The smell of burnt rubble filled the air as Heather laid on the dirt, multiple rocks poking into her body. She stared up at the stars, making out every constellation in the night sky. The stars were noticeable from White Pines, but not like they were in Drumheller. They were like flashlights beaming down on her. Then, the sound of cracking wood took her out of her trance.

When she turned around, Alejandro sat in front of a small fire. This caused her to eagerly smile and stand up. Despite it being April, the nights were still pretty cold. She _needed_ the fire.

"Hey...mind if I sleep here?" she asked, her voice having a hint of softness in it as she sat beside him.

Alejandro simply nodded, his eyes focused on the small fire in front of him,"...We made it to the final three,"

"Yeah...we did," Heather had a tiny smile as she looked over to him,"Are we...are we okay?"

He didn't know what to tell her. _He knew_ that she voted for her. But at the same time, it was understandable why she did. However, he needed an ally, and Cody definitely wasn't it.

"Yes...we are okay," he turned back to her.

For most of the night, the two simply stared at the dancing flames. However, at one point the two drifted off to sleep and the fire turned into mere smoke.

 _ **I had to return with a bang...if that meant this piece of work, then that is what it means. I am officially back and the story is almost over! Please rate and review...plus don't worry. A lot can happen in three chapters ;)**_

 _ **~Madi**_


	25. Episode Twenty-Four: Hawaiian Style

The following morning, the two woke up beside each other on the dirt. Sierra and Cody were occupying themselves with something in the dirt. Probably trying to find Chris' other barrels of oil for _fun_. Neither really saw how it could be viewed as fun, but it was Sierra and Cody, the two could occupy themselves with nearly anything.

That was when Heather remembered the events of the previous day. How he tried to get her eliminated, then helped her out of a ditch, then _she_ tried to get him eliminated and finally, he saved her. Well, if anything had actually happened then he _would_ have saved her. The idea was that he was willing to protect her.

"Thank you…" she whispered, laying beside him and opening her eyes to look up at the clear blue sky,"You practically saved my life,"

"Nothing hit me, I was fine," he told her with a shrug, sitting up and rubbing his back.

"It's just the thought that matters," Heather glanced back towards him,"But I want to talk strategy...what will happen after the show,"

Alejandro was suddenly listening to her, interested in what she had to say,"Between us? I want there to be something with us afterwards,"

"But you live so far away…" she had a small frown, looking away again,"I want something to work. I _really_ do...but how?"

"Before the show, my parents had been talking about moving to the Toronto area," he admitted,"And you said you live in White Pines...we'd be kinda close,"  
Heather took a deep breath,"Something at the finale...we'll tell everyone at the finale. There is no way that Cody would beat us, so we will reveal our _actual_ feelings for each other there, in front of possible everyone,"

"I like that idea, going out of the show with a bang," Alejandro chuckled,"But how are we going to get rid of the twerp?"

"Are you kidding? He is going to get rid of himself. There is no way that Cody could beat us, and the only reason that he made it this far was because of Sierra. He would've been _killed_ in the Serengeti if it weren't for her saving him. Face it, there isn't a way that he could beat us, he hasn't even won a _challenge_ ,"

"That's true," he smirked,"Because Duncan and Courtney won at Niagara Falls, Sierra won in China and here, I won in Africa and you won on Easter Island. How could he win the _finale_?"

"It's literally _impossible_ ," Heather crossed her arms,"So before one of us is going to win, we'll confess our feelings...make it look like an accident. What I said yesterday _is_ true, we are the greatest adversaries that this show has seen _ever_ ,"

"People would _love_ it!" Alejandro exclaimed,"Because let's face it, I watched the show to get a good idea of it before. The finale for Island was made interesting by you trying to sabotage Gwen, then for Action, it was literally just Duncan and Beth trying to convince everyone that they weren't _terrible_ ,"

She sat up, stretching her body,"Which is why we need to be the two who change it up a bit, leave _everyone_ on the edge of their seats,"

By the time that the night came along again, the former final four sat around another self made fire. The day had been extremely uneventful until Sierra had called the three over.

"Since this is probably our last night together, I thought we could spend it by talking about our experiences on the show, families, friends-"

"Why on _Earth_ would I want to give all my personal information to all of _you_?" Heather raised an eyebrow, then pointed to Sierra,"You already have my dental records memorized by heart,"

"I didn't say _personal information_ ," Sierra mentioned,"I said we could talk about the show and our families,"

"I don't see a problem with it, but you already know everything about me," Cody shrugged,"And since Heather is the only one who is opposing of it-"

" _Fine_ ," she rolled her eyes and looked around at the three,"I have two siblings...Amanda is my older sister and Damien is my younger brother. I honestly don't care much for them,"

"Amanda _Becky_ Smith," the fangirl mentioned,"She has been trying to steal your limelight since you starred in season one,"

Heather groaned,"Yeah, okay Alejandro just talk about your family or something,"

"I have _one_ older brother, Carlos. He is a professional soccer player in Spain," he told them, lying about having another brother.

" _The_ Carlos Burromuerto?" Cody asked in the slightest bit of disbelief,"He is your _brother_?"

Alejandro nodded, feeling confident due to people actually knowing his brother,"Yes, he is a few years older than me,"

As the four continued to talk amongst each other, they somehow got to the topic of fears. Similar to season 1, they went around sharing what scared them most.

"Okay, so Alejandro is actually afraid of the the dark and isolation, Cody is still scared of time bombs and I am afraid of a lack of internet," Sierra covered the three,"Are you still afraid of sumo wrestlers?"  
Heather remembered the lie she made up when she was sixteen. She didn't want to share her _actual_ worst fear back then, but this group made her feel a little bit more comfortable than the eighteen that she had confessed her "fear" to before.

"No…" she shook her head, looking back up at them,"I'm afraid of _abandonment_ ," she finally admitted.

"Abandonment?" Sierra raised an eyebrow,"You're usually the person who ends up abandoning people,"  
"Don't question it, I shared my fear so it's done," Heather crossed her arms with a frown.

An awkward silence filled the group as they all focused on the fire. That was when Heather stood up and left,"The rescue team should be here, I'm sleeping,"

"Me too…" Alejandro stood up and followed after her.

Sierra and Cody allowed for the fire to continue burning as they went to sleep in the rubble of the plane. This left the other two alone.

"Why are you afraid of abandonment?" he finally asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it...I'll tell you some day...but not now," she answered, shaking her head as she turned away from him,"Just...get some sleep,"

 _ **The story is almost over! I'm so proud of how far I have come in my writing due to this fic. I have a schedule and I should be finished with this by the end of March! There will be no warning on when I post, so you won't know what to expect.**_


	26. Episode 25: Planes, Trains and Hot Air

When they woke up the following morning, Chris had announced the location of the finale to the final three. _Hawaii_. Neither Alejandro or Heather had ever been, but they were confident that they would enjoy battling against each other in the final two. They didn't truly see how Cody could _actually_ win the show without Sierra by his side.

Alejandro finally admitted to Heather that he knew about her voting for him and the two chose to split apart for the finale. However, she was slightly bitter over the fact that he had attempted to eliminate her, yet was angry with her for doing the same.

Nonetheless, she walked towards a train station and snuck inside. Once she found a seat, she began to hear whispers. When Heather turned around, she saw four people sitting with each other.

One was the girl who looked like she was the oldest, yet was rather short. She had deep brown eyes with brown hair and tanned skin. Then the girl next to her had light brown hair and wore glasses, her bright blue eyes shining. Following her was a girl with blonde hair and similar striking blue eyes. Last was the youngest, a tan boy with dark brown eyes and freckles.

The four continued to stare at Heather until finally, they stood up and approached her.

"Are you _the_ Heather?" the tan girl asked, a single eyebrow raised,"From the Total Drama series?"

 _Fans_. Heather had run into many different fans between seasons, but this was the first time she had seen any for a while. It was like she had almost forgotten that she was famous.

Slowly, she nodded,"Yes...did you want an autograph or-"

The blonde girl grabbed onto the arm of the brunette with a smile,"I can't believe it's _you_! I've dreamt of this moment ever since Madi got me into the show,"

"I guess those classes together payed off," the brunette shrugged," _I'm_ Madi, this is Ayrin," she pointed to the blonde beside her,"We're almost sixteen, but Emily is seventeen," she then pointed to the tan girl,"And then Lucas is fourteen," she gestured to the boy.

Lucas began rummaging through his pockets and pulled out several folded sheets of paper,"I drew some art! It's you and Alejan-"

"SHHH!" Ayrin held her finger over Lucas' lips and turned back to Heather,"He doesn't have anything,"

"Yes I do!" he shoved the sheets of paper into Heather's hands with a smile,"We are the four leaders of the Aleheather fanclub,"

"Ale- _what_?" Heather went wide eyed upon staring at the others,"I'm not exactly sure what you said,"

"Aleheather," Madi confirmed,"It's a combination of your name and Alejandro's. _Aleheather_ ,"

Emily placed her hand on her face with a groan,"We were _supposed_ to be lowkey about this…"

"I mean...it's hard to be lowkey when half of our _OTP_ is right in front of us! You two would be _so_ cute together," Madi let out a squeal.

Ayrin then nodded herself,"Yeah...are you two dating yet? _Please_ tell me you're dating,"

"Um...no...I'm not dating Alejandro," Heather shook her head,"Well, I can't spoil anything about the show and-"

"You're still on the show!" Emily began to suddenly get excited,"If you don't win I swear-"

"Wait…" Lucas paused, causing everyone to turn towards him,"What about Alejandro? They just aired Sweden Sour last night and I have some _theories_ ,"

"Why were you in the cargo hold?" Madi asked as bluntly as possible.

Heather felt her cheeks go a bright red upon the question. She had almost forgotten that the cameras were on and that they had almost kissed on camera,"Um…" she bit her lip,"There wasn't a real reason…"

"When will Courtney stop _intervening_ on your _obvious_ love for him?" Ayrin crossed her arms,"Also, it was more than obvious that you wanted him to stare at your ass,"

"Like I said...I can't spoil anything," Heather told them,"I can...say that I'm in the final three again, but this goes _nowhere_ ,"

"Of course," Emily nodded,"But...who else is in the final three?"

"Cody and... _Alejandro_ ,"

" _Yes_!" Madi cheered,"There is still a chance for you two, you are _meant_ for each other,"

After being asked multiple questions about her relationship with Alejandro, the four were ordered back into their seats because of the train having to leave. However, a familiar voice came through the cart.

"Um..excuse me," he said,"My brother...he's _not_ a wild animal. He just has a few... _quirks_ ,"

As the ferrel Ezekiel chased after Heather and Alejandro let out a laugh while going after the two, the four fans on the train began to scream over their "OTP" being in front of them.

After a fiasco of events that included chasing each other on the roof of the train, a hail storm and even dancing atop the train, Alejandro and Heather found themselves racing each other on horses.

"Why don't you want us to be in the finale together!" she yelled as his horse began to go faster than hers,"You said that you _loved_ me!"

"You betrayed me," he told her as she was at an equal speed,"And now you have to pay for the pain you gave me,"

The other horses began to lose their speed as Heather looked towards him,"I will squish you like a _bug_!'

"I will _pluck_ you like a chicken!" Alejandro shouted in response.

" _LOOK OUT_!"

Both looked straight forward with wide eyes as they began approaching Chris at an alarming speed. Their horses suddenly stopped and the two went flying. Then, they landed.

Heather felt a pair of hands holding onto her waist and was immediately confused. When she opened up her eyes, she was greeted with Alejandro's bright green eyes staring into hers. It hit her all at once that she was laying on top of him.

"I hate you," he suddenly glared, not moving.

"I feel _exactly_ the same,"

 ** _I may or may not have just done that...aka I put totally-emily , aleheather-trash , santiflowerboy and myself in this...i had brought up the idea a really long time ago with luc on how it would be fun...so here._**


	27. Episode Twenty-Six: Hawaiian Punch

Heather sat alone on the beach of Hawaii, her short hair out of it's usual ponytail and down to her shoulders with a dark blue bikini. She usually didn't think that blue was her color, but if others had been telling her she looked good then she might as well give it a shot. The win against Cody and Alejandro was a _huge_ confidence boost, if she could beat both of them (Cody even accompanied by Sierra) then what's to say that she couldn't win the entire show.

She thought about her life with the million, move out of her parents house, get a nice appartment with Alejand- wait what? No matter how much she tried, Alejandro was _always_ on Heather's mind. After what happened, she still wanted to despise him. However, she couldn't help but be thinking about what earings she would wear that would bring attention to her ears and think about how Alejandro thinks her ears are cute, or even if she could take out her contacts and wear glasses for a day, thinking that he would see her and gush about how pretty she looked with glasses and her hair down.

The previously eliminated contestants were all at a beach party in honor of the show ending and celebrating the final two, yet the only person confirmed in the final two wasn't even there. Nobody on the show liked Heather, maybe Cody, but everyone else hated her, so why would she spend more time with them than necessary? Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain spaniard approaching where she sat, wearing only a pair of shorts and sandals, along with his usual asshole smirk.

"Now what is a beautiful woman like you doing all alone when she should be celebrating her entrance into the finale?" Alejandro questioned, sitting next to Heather as the waves crashed onto the sand.

Heather scooted away from him, leaving a small gap between the two,"Now why would I want to party with an entire group of people that completely despise me? Cody might be the only person who doesn't totally want me dead,"

"What about me?" he questioned,"Despite our rivalries over this entire season, I don't want you dead Heather, I don't even hate you anymore...I think you are a very strong player and I hope to be against you in the finale,"

She looked to the ground, her hair following along,"That makes me feel a bit better," she then looked back up to him and they locked eyes,"Thank you,"

"Of course," Alejandro gave her a slight smile and the two somehow got closer,"You know Heather, you can admit your feelings for me _again_ ,"

Her eyes widened, then turned into a small glare,"What are you trying to do? Butter me up just so I can say I like you after _all_ of this and humiliate myse-," Heather stopped talking, and she immediately freaked out, she basically said that she might have feelings for him.

"Are you admitting that you still have a crush on me mi reina?" Alejandro questioned, a small smirk appearing on his face.

She felt her cheeks become tinted pink and she fiddled with her fingers,"N-No! As if I would admit feelings like that y-you jerk!"

"Is that a blush I see," he placed a single hand on her cheek,"Someone is getting flustered,"

Heather stood up,"I'm not flustered! It's just really hot out here, why would I ever blush over you?!"

"Come back, look, we'll stop talking about this okay," Alejandro insisted, wanting to have an actual conversation with her that wasn't about strategy or how much they 'hate' each other.

"You promise?" she questioned, turning her body to face him again.

"I promise," he responded and Heather sat back down next to him.

The sun was setting, a beautiful view as the two gazed out to see the waves crashing in the sand and the sun rippling on the water.

Alejandro glanced over to Heather, watching her stare at the sandy beach in awe,"It is beautiful, isn't it,"

All she could do was nod, the sunsets in Canada could be pretty, but this was a whole new form of beauty she had never seen before. Her eyes were locked on the water and the setting.

"It's gorgeous," she turned to him,"It's like nothing I've ever seen before! I wish that I could be here forever,"

"That's why when I get married, I want to in Hawaii. The entire scenery is just so-," he admired the view alongside her.

"Romantic," the two both said at the same time, then turned to each other in surprise.

"Noooo!" Heather groaned,"We can't have another Africa moment! That was pure torture having our minds that in sync,"

Alejandro chuckled,"Great minds think alike. But really, wouldn't you want to get married here,"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to visit Hawaii, but my parents never wanted to, they're not the biggest beach people, neither are my siblings," she grinned.

"Maybe one day when you realize that you still care, we can come back here," he shrugged.

"No promises,"

As Heather sprinted down the side of the volcano, she began to grow panicked. This was how she would die, without the money. Without Alejandro. He tried to have her admit her feelings to everyone, but she stabbed him in the back at the last second. She figured that the two could reconcile after the show and everything would be fine.

That was until this. Before she was running for her life from an erupting volcano. Her and Chris were the first to hit the sand as Alejandro sat on the ground. Suddenly, he was ran over by the entire cast. Heather's feet were in the water as she watched him try and get up. His arms and legs stuck up in multiple places, his bones were broken.

He let out a strangled,"Wait for me!" as the lava approached.

That was when reality hit Heather in the face. She went wide eyed and tried to run after him. However, two people began dragging her into the ocean. Alejandro's body was consumed by the lava and she let out a blood curdling scream. Whoever held onto her wouldn't give in as she collapsed into the ocean.

Alejandro was gone.

 ** _Hey...so I am publishing the last chapter right now...JK! An epilogue will be posted right after. I felt like I owed everyone a chapter spam from that long hiatus...but yeah here_**


	28. Epilogue

Upon returning home to White Pines, Heather was broken. She found herself in a state of depression. He was _dead_. Alejandro was gone forever, and it was because she was scared. Scared of love and anything involving being betrayed.

That was why she had told him her fear. Heather wasn't afraid of abandonment. She was afraid of _him_ abandoning her. That was why she did what she did, because she believed it would be easier on her if she were to hurt him first.

But it wasn't. She was just consumed by the guilt that she had played a role in his death. Finally, her mother suggested that she wrote about her emotions or what she thought about. However, Alejandro was the only thing that she thought of.

Nobody else knew about what the two had together. Most of their love was offscreen. That was how she got the idea on what to do.

Heather turned on her laptop and opened up a document on Word. After taking a deep breath, her fingers fell upon the keys. Her mind wandered to those four fans on the train. That nickname, one that Sierra had used for her and Alejandro as well. She came up with a title.

 _The Totally Behind The Scenes Moments of Aleheather_.


	29. THE END!

**_AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! The Totally Behind The Scenes Moments of Aleheather is complete!_**

 ** _I've been working on this for nine months and I am honestly so proud on how far I've come with my writing over the period of time. Obviously, there are some people I need to give special shout outs to._**

 ** _Thank you to Ayrin for helping me write several of these chapters. During this process, I got you into the holy ship and I am so happy that I asked you for help on writing smut in the middle of English haha!_**

 ** _Thank you to Emily for motivating me to keep writing and for editing anything that sounded dumb in the story!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has believed in me through this INSANE project! I couldn't have done any of this without the support that I have received. I have many other story ideas in my head, so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoyed The Totally Behind the Scenes Moments of Aleheather!_**

 ** _-Madi_**

 _ps...if you didn't understand the epilogue, Heather was technically the one who wrote the entire book. Because who else would know what went down besides her and Alejandro ;)_


End file.
